Gateway of the Eyes
by Drakalian
Summary: People say that the way to a persons heart is with chocolates or flowers, but the truth of it is much deeper then that. To truly see what someone is made of, you must look deep into their eyes, for only then, will you see the true feelings of the person. Please read, rate, and Review. Now on FimFiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up with the feeling of snow surrounding me. The chill went straight through me and into my bones. As soon as I opened my eyes, I knew that something was way off.

By the looks of things, I was apparently in a forest. The forest was covered in lots of snow; about six inches give or take, with large trees all around. For some reason, the forest gave off an intimidating vibe, like there was this evil presence just watching your every move.

I groaned as I tried to sit myself up. As I did, though, a sharp pain suddenly ignited from my lower abdomen. I moaned in pain as I felt the pain travel from my stomach all the way to my head, making me fall back on my back again. I tried to sit up again, but slower this time, to avoid any unnecessary pain. I looked down upon myself to see what could cause me such agony.

As soon as I looked, I could feel my face pale with shock. Right on the lower left of my stomach, about three inches long, was a deep and ragged cut. Said cut had blood all over it.

Lots of blood.

Instantly, my survival instincts kicked in, or at least what I knew from watching some survival shows. As I looked around for something to bind the wound, I noticed that there were some leaves nearby that looked promising. Not caring if they were a type of dangerous plant, I immediately tore a few of them off and place them on top of the wound. As soon as they made contact with my wound, a new bout of pain spread across me, making me take a sudden gasp from the shock of it. As soon as I covered the wound, I went to work cleaning up the blood around the gaping gash. Thankfully, and surprisingly, the wound had ceased to bleed so much, so I was able to clean it off with ease. Once that was done, I began to take stock of anything that I had on me at the time.

I was wearing my favorite sweatshirt hoody, which was a fuzzy red with a deep hood that could cover my face if needed. For some reason, I didn't have anything under it, and my hoody's zipper was open. Not only open, but broken, so I couldn't zip up my hoody. I was also wearing, for some odd reason, some tan cargo shorts.

'_Why am I wearing shorts in __**this**__ kind of weather_' I thought to myself. I shook my head, deciding that it was a moot point right now, just happy that at least I was wearing something in this cold weather. Still, the lack of proper clothing was starting to get to me, and I knew that if I didn't get to proper shelter in time, I would most likely die of hypothermia. As I looked around for a makeshift housing area, I noticed that there were some items sitting next to me.

I slowly got up and walked to the items, all the while clutching to the wound, making sure that the leaves stayed on it. Once I got to the items, I realized what they were. They were my weapons, which consisted of a bow staff and a pair of sais. I then realized another important detail that I missed, one that I thought was more terrifying then the gaping wound, or the fact that I'm in some random forest.

I had no idea who I was, or how I got here.

Now, I knew some of the basic things, like I'm a human; I'm male, and things like that. But I didn't know any of the specifics, such as how I got here, how I knew this was my favorite hoodie, or how I know that these weapons were mine. The thought that I lost all memory of my very identity made me feel slightly panicky, but I quickly tried to calm myself down for the sake of my own survival and sanity.

I decided to gather what I did have and look for someplace to stay, maybe find civilization if I'm lucky. I took the sais and tested the weight on them and to examine them thoroughly. The were about one and a half feet in length, weighed about two and a half pounds, with the middle spike being the longest, and the two side spikes going only a quarter of the length and also curved slightly. At the end of the handle was a solid ball. The bow staff, however, was a few inches taller then me. I guessed that the length was 5 feet 10 inches. As I looked for a place to put my sais, I realized that I had a belt across my shorts, so I was able to put the sais into the belt. With that taken care of, I used the staff as a crutch to walk with as a started my search for shelter.

* * *

I have been walking for about thirty minutes now and the forest still doesn't seem to be letting up right now, making me even more worried. The wound had started to clot a while ago, thankfully, and it didn't hurt as much as before. The longer I walked, the more certain I felt about that presence watching me. After a few more minutes of complete terror, I finally heard something thing that shook me to my core.

A scream…

The scream was something out of a horror movie. At first, I thought that it was some sort of wild animal, but then I heard a voice. The voice was loud and high pitched, making the person either a girl or a high-pitched man, but it didn't really matter to me at the moment. Throwing caution to the wind, I ran as fast as I could without reopening my wound. A few seconds later, I burst into a clearing and in that clearing was something that made me question my very sanity.

In the clearing were two figures. The first figure was lying down in the snow staring up at the latter figure. The creature appeared to be of an equine nature, the only odd thing was that it was an azure coloring, with a silver mane, tail and appeared to be wearing a wizard hat and matching cape. It would have been a horse had it been taller but assuming that it was about chest height with me put it higher then four feet when standing, making it a pony. I was able to take all of that in a single glace that I gave her (assuming it was a female) before I focused all of my attention onto the other creature.

This creature was something out of a nightmare. It was the size of a lion, and even possessed some traits of one too, including a mane, face and paws of one. However, that was were the similarities ended. The mane of the monster was bright red, with an equally bright yellow body. On its back stood a pair of giant bat-like wings, and in place of a normal lion tail was a giant scorpion stinger. The creature looked like it had seen a fair few fights as well, for it sported a large scar on its face going across the right eye vertically. For some reason, this creature looked familiar to me, but before I could figure out why, both creatures realized that they weren't alone anymore.

Both creatures simply stared at me with unblinking eyes, the pony appeared to be in shock and it seemed that my bipedal appearance did little to comfort her. If anything, it made her more terrified. The lion like creature, however, seemed to be pissed off at being interrupted before it could finish the kill and slowly turned to face me. I readied my staff, waiting for it to make the first move.

The creature did not disappoint me, and jumped at me, using its wings to boost his jump. Before he could hit me though, I swayed to the right and brought my staff in a downward stroke onto his head as he passed, which hit with a resounding "CRACK!" With the creature now dazed, I decided to finish this fight quickly, so I dropped my staff and unsheathed my sais from my belt. But before I could do anything, the creature quickly spun around and lunged its stinger over its back towards me. I dodged it to the right once again, but this time, with my left sai, I stabbed it towards the ground, lodging the stinger in between two of the sai's spikes. With his tail stuck to the ground and awkwardly over his back, it began to struggle to free itself, but stopped as soon as I pointed my other sai against his forehead.

I looked at it dead in the eyes, trying to show him that I was serious and that I would not hesitate to kill him if I have to. As I did, the creature felt something that it had never felt before, something that it hoped to never feel again. It felt a sense of helplessness and something akin to awe.

But most of all, it felt fear.

Fear of this strange and deadly bipedal creature before it with the ability to simply end his life with a single stab through the neck or head. But instead, said creature lowered its weapon and spoke.

"Leave now."

Just two words, and yet those two words meant the world to him, because he knew that this strange creature was going to set him free and spare his life. All he had to do was leave.

Slowly, the creature nodded. I was surprised that it could understand me, but I decided not to question it. I backed up slowly and grabbed the sai that was in the ground. With one sharp tug, I yanked it out of the ground, freeing the beast. I feared that it would try to attack me again, but thankfully it instead turned tail and fled into the forest.

I sheathed the sais back into my belt, picked up my staff, and slowly walked to the pony that was still on the ground were I first saw her. I gave her an once-over to see if she was ok. Thankfully, she only had a little bruising and nothing else major or life threatening. Her figure also conformed the fact that she was indeed a female. Then she did something that I would not have expected her to do in a million years.

She spoke

"H-how did you d-defeat a Manticore so easily?" she said in a quivering voice.

Now I was even more surprised and almost at the verge of shock when she spoke, but I was able to thankfully keep myself together. Unfortunately, however, I was unable to prevent myself from bluntly asking my own question. "You can talk?"

"Well of course I can talk, but I should be asking you that, even I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, has never seen anything like you before" she stated, her head tilted to the side. Apparently she seemed to be calmed down from the fight she just saw. I on the other hand, was still in shock. Here I am, in the clearing of some random forest, having just fought off a fierce lion like mutant thing, and now talking to some pony that I just saved, which I learned was called Trixie.

"I don't mean to be rude, but were I come from, pony's do not talk. As for what I am, I'm a human." I stated in a matter of fact kind of voice. I saw a look of surprise come across her face.

"A human?" She asked. I nodded. "So, where do you come from, human?" Trixie asked me

I opened my mouth to respond, but then a sudden burst of pain swept over my left shoulder. I looked over to it and saw two more large gashes that tore through my hoodie and was bleeding profusely. The Manticore (at least that was what Trixie called it) apparently got me on its first jump, and I didn't even notice. I quickly glanced at the pony again and asked "Right now, I'm more concerned about getting to the closest town to get myself patched up. Do you know were it is?"

"Yes Bu-"

"Then bring me there, please!" I cut her short, slight panic began to fill my voice.

Trixie looked at me, then to my ruined shoulder, then to me again. When she looked at me again, I finally noticed her eyes. They were bigger then mine, that was for sure, but the size wasn't what struck me the most. It was the color of them, a dark amethyst color to them that just made her eyes sparkle. It literally made me gasp in surprise.

"What is it?" she asked, thinking it was a gasp of pain.

"Nothing it's just that, well, your eyes…they…they're beautiful."

She blinked and blushed at my response. Then, realizing what I said, I quickly tried to catch myself, even though it was already too late for me.

"I-I'm sorry I was just…w-w-well…" I quickly fell in silence, trying to think of some way out of this now embarrassing situation. Thankfully the searing pain in my shoulder reminded me that I needed to get to a doctor.

"N-never mind, can you please bring me to the town please?" I pleaded to her. At this point my shoulder was rather covered in blood right now.

Trixie realized the seriousness of the situation and immediately stood up. I was right when guessing her size, as her head only came up to my chest.

"R-right, just follow me. I know somepony that can help patch you up." She said, still blushing slightly from my previous compliment.

'_Some__**pony?**_' I thought to myself. Whatever the case, I didn't bother to correct her grammar, for there were bigger things at stake here. Using my staff as a cane, I followed her out of the clearing and through the trees.

"So, Trixie is it?" I asked. She nodded to confirm my answer. "Where in the world am I?"

"Well, first off, we are in the Everfree Forest, which is right next to the town that I'm bringing you towards"

"And what is this town called?"

"Ponyville."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We walked together in silence, me following Trixie. Honestly, I didn't have anything to say, I mean, what was there to say in a situation like this? Finally, Trixie broke the silence.

"So, you're a human?" I nodded. "Do you have a name?" she asked.

"Well, I…I'm not sure what my name is…"

She turned to look at me. "You don't have a name?"

I turned my head to avoid her gaze. I have always found it hard to look people in the eyes, but for some reason I couldn't remember why.

'_Story of my life_' I thought to myself. "I do, I just can't remember it right now."

"Well, we can't have the hero of the Great and Powerful Trixie have no name." she exclaimed, puffing her chest out.

I was about to say something else when a sudden sharp pain came from my gut. I looked down and noticed that my old wound has reopened itself and was bleeding just as badly as my shoulder was now. The sight of this, along with the blood loss and due to my fight with the Manticore, I now began to feel light-headed. I slumped down onto the ground and gasped in pain.

Trixie stopped walking as soon as she noticed I wasn't following her anymore. "Why did you stop? We're almost…"

Unfortunately, my brain finally decided that it had enough, and began to shut down. I noticed this and tried to let Trixie know before I lost consciousness.

"G-gonna…f-faint…" was all I was able to say before I gave in to my wounds, sinking to the forest floor, going deeper into the darkness.

(Trixie's POV)-

The creature that I now knew as a human suddenly fell face first into the snowy ground, dropping his stick as he fell. Luckily, I was able to catch him with my magic before he hit the ground. I began to carry him, along with his stick, through the Everfree Forest. I decided against bringing him to the hospital, as it was too far away at the time. Instead, I opted to go to the closest pony that I knew who could help him.

A few minutes later, I finally came to my destination. It was a small cottage, with a river flowing next to it, and there were all sorts of wildlife surrounding it. As I came closer, I could hear the shy voice of the one that could help the human.

"Angel, why won't you eat your salad? It's exactly how you like it."

I got to the door, and knocked on it with my hoof. A few moments later, the mare called Fluttershy opened the door.

"T-Trixie, what are y-you d-doing here, if I m-may ask?"

Too tired to speak, I simply pointed my hoof at the human. As soon as she saw the wounded creature, her eyes lit up and she immediately went into doctor mode.

"Quick, bring him inside, I'll get the first aid kit, you try to take its clothes off."

As she quickly flew away with speed that could impress Rainbow Dash, I brought the human to the couch and placed him gently on it. I began to take his clothes off, but as soon as I got the top part off, Fluttershy came back with the first aid kit.

"I think that is good enough for now. Can you get the extra blanket from the closet please?" I nodded and went to fetch said blanket. As soon as I was back, Fluttershy was already finishing with the bandages.

'_Damn, that mare works fast._' I thought to myself. Once she was done with the bandages, I placed the blanket on top of his still form.

"T-Trixie?" Fluttershy asked. I turned to face her. "W-what exactly is this c-creature that you brought? I have never seen one like this before."

"He said his a human before he fainted." I told her. Her eyes widened at that.

"A human? B-but aren't those a…a…"

"A myth? Yes, and I'm just as surprised as you are."

"H-how did he get the wounds?"

"I would rather not say." I said, looking down at my hooves. Fluttershy looked at me curiously, but thankfully, decided not to pursue with her question.

"I-I think you should go and get T-Twilight to help us with this." Fluttershy said. I looked at her like she was crazy. "What?! There is no way I'm going back over there! They all still hate me for what I did the last time I was here."

Fluttershy hid in her mane from the sudden out burst. "I know they might be upset with you still, but I n-need help w-with this creature, and Twilight is one of the few ponies that could help in this situation."

I sighed in defeat. In the end, I knew that she was right. "Ok, I'll be back in a few then…"

"Good. Um, I'm going to bring him to the extra bedroom to make sure he stays comfortable" Fluttershy says before carefully placing the human on her back and bringing him to the extra bedroom.

Defeated, I walked out of Fluttershy's home and headed straight for Ponyville, and towards my rival, Twilight Sparkle.

(Human POV)

I groaned as I woke up. The first thing that I realized was that I was on some sort of furniture, I assumed that it was a bed. The second thing I realized was that my hoodie was gone. When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was in someone's house, which looked to be like a homely cottage. I assumed that whoever owns this place must really like nature.

"Oh, good, you're awake. The others should be here soon." I looked around the room to see who said that. What I saw, while it shouldn't have surprised me in light of what has happened, still came as a little shock. The person, or should I say pony, was a mare with a pale yellow color coat and a light pink mane and tail. She also had a pair of feathered wings on her back, but given the circumstances, I couldn't care less. When she noticed me looking at her, she gave a small "squeak!" and hid behind her mane.

"Um, h-hi?" I said, unsure how to approach this situation. "Um, w-who are you, if I may ask?" She peeked out of her mane a little and responded.

"F-F-Fluttershy." she said. "That's a nice name, and also a beautiful voice." Her voice indeed sounded like an angel. '_Wait, were did that come from_' I thought, shaking my head slightly. She blushed at the comment.

"Oh! Well t-t-thank you." she said, peeking out of her mane some more. "Can I ask what your name is, um, if that is ok with you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but then I closed it and look down. "I don't know my name." I said, on the verge of tears. The fact that I didn't even know who I was shook me to my core.

Her eyes widened in shock at my announcement. "Oh you poor thing!" Fluttershy exclaimed. She quickly walked towards me and embraced me in a tight hug, being careful not to put any pressure on my bad shoulder. "I would hate it if I didn't know my own name."

This shocked me on many levels. First of all, I was in a world full of talking ponies (I assumed. I only saw two so far). Second, I was lying in a bed, being hugged by a Pegasus (whose species I just remembered for some reason) that has just met me. Not only that, but I could hear her crying into my unwounded shoulder. Not just crying, but crying for **me**! In this kind of situation, I did the one thing I could think of doing. I simply hugged her back with my good arm.

As soon as I did, tears started to poor out of my eyes like I have been holding something back within me for years. We simply sat there embraced in each other's arms (or hooves), silently crying for the other.

After what felt like ten minutes of simply holding one another, we softened our hold on the other to look at each other properly, and what I saw blew my mind away. Normally, and I still don't know how I knew this, but I don't look someone in the eyes if I can help it, but when I looked into her eyes, I sank into her deep baby blue eyes, and I began to feel immensely better.

"You feeling better now?" she asked. I just simply nodded and said, "You have amazing eyes."

"Oh!" she said, blushing even more then before, and looking away slightly in embarrassment. "Well, y-your eyes look n-nice too."

This time I was the one who was blushing. "Um, thanks." I said, making a mental note to check my eyes in a mirror the next chance I get.

Before we could say anything else, we heard a knock on the door. "Oh! That must be Trixie bringing Twilight" Fluttershy said. She released her gentle hold on me and went to the door. I was about to ask her who this "Twilight" was when in burst six more colorful ponies, including Trixie.

We were all silent at first, each party at a loss of words, then…

"Hi! Do you like parties?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pink. All I could see was pink. As my eyes focused on said pink, I realized that it was a pony, a very PINK pony. Her coat was pink, her mane and tail was a lighter pink and also absurdly puffy. She also had light blue eyes, but I could sense the difference between her eyes and Fluttershy's eyes. While Fluttershy had an aura of kindness and gentleness, this pony gave the sense that she would break into song or throw streamers in the air just for the sake of it.

I then noticed that said pony's face was upside down. When I looked to see where the rest of her was, I noticed that she was somehow balancing on my uninjured shoulder. With a cry of shock, I did the only thing I could think to do at the time: I grabbed the pink pony and threw her off of me, grunting as I accidentally hurt my bad shoulder in the process. When she hit the floor, she literally bounced back up and landed right in front of me. As soon as she landed, she opened her mouth, took a deep breath, and began to speak at over a mile a minute without stopping.

"Hi-I'm-Pinkie-Pie-what's-your-name-do-you-have- friends-do-you-want-to-be-my-friend-I-love-parties -I -can't-wait-to-throw-you-a-party-oh-we-are-going- to-have-so-much-fun-there-will-be-cake-and-cookies - and-cake-but-I-already-said-that-cupcake?" She spoke, suddenly producing a cupcake out of nowhere.

This sudden outburst caused me to slightly panic, so I did the next thing that I could think of: I took the blanket that was on me with my good hand and pulled it over my head, giving a small "eep!" similar to the one that Fluttershy gave off before. While I hid underneath the blanket, I could hear them all talking about me.

"Oh dear, I-I think you scared him Pinkie."

"AAAWWWW, but I was just asking him some questions! And I wanted to give him a 'Welcome to Ponyville' cupcake."

"You're scaring him, though! I want to ask him a few question too Pinkie, but that doesn't mean you have to invade his personal space."

"Darlings, I think the poor colt here has had a rough day today, what with fighting a Manticore and all"

"You still believe that Trixie was telling the truth, Rarity? I still think that it's a bunch of crap!"

"Hey! You weren't there with the Great and Powerful Trixie to know what did happen, and besides, why would I lie to you girls anymore?"

"Why let me think, 'partner'. Maybe cause ya lied to us before?"

"Yea, and nearly destroyed the town!"

"As well as puttin' all of us towns folks into manual labor when ya kicked Twilight out."

"I didn't know that an Ursa Minor would come into town, alright! And I apologized about turning all of you guys into slaves."

This went on for a good few minutes, all the while I just shrank deeper into my blanket, trying to make myself seem smaller. Finally, I heard something that surprised me, and apparently all the other mares in the room as well.

"GIRLS! SHUT UP! YOU'RE SCARING HIM!"

Immediately, everyone quieted down, and looked at whom I presumed was Fluttershy. I was shocked that such a seemingly timid pony could raise her voice to such a high level and with such intensity. As I tried to collect myself in the silence, I felt the blanket shift slightly over me. I looked up to see Fluttershy with a worried expression on her face.

"A-are you ok?" she asked me. I shook my head in a negative manner. "Did everypony scare you?" I nodded. "Would you like another hug?" I hesitated at first, and then slowly nodded again. She gave me another hug, smaller then the first, but with the same amount of feeling in it. After a minute, she pulled away and asked, "Do you feel better now?" I slowly nodded my head. "D-do you think you can come out now?"

I looked at her with a worried expression. "C-can you s-stay with me please?" I asked in a small tone. She gave me a small smile and nodded in response as she sat down next to me in the bed. Feeling a bit more confident, I slowly lowered the blanket over my head. I held it at my neck, though, to give me comfort and warmth.

As soon as I could see again, I took a look at all of the ponies that were here. Like I said before, there were six of them in total, including Trixie and the pink pony. I began looking at the other ones with anxious but curious eyes, taking in as much detail as possible. The first one had a purple coat and darker mane and tail, with a pink and dark purple stripe going through the middle of her mane and tail. I also noticed that she had a horn on her head as well, which made me immediately think that she is a unicorn, which was probably correct. The next pony was also a unicorn, but she had a bright white coat and a deep indigo mane and tail that curled in a stylish sort of way. The next pony was a Pegasus like Fluttershy, but this one had a cyan coat and an unruly rainbow mane and matching rainbow tail. The final pony looked like a 'normal' pony, having neither a horn nor wings. She had a bright orange coat and a blonde mane and tail. For some strange reason, her mane and tail were in a ponytail (which I thought was ironic at the time) and she wore a Stetson hat as well.

"Hi" said the purple unicorn. "So, you can understand us?" I nodded "Wow… so you really are…you're a human?" I nodded again, wondering what was so fascinating about me. Then the unicorn realized she had forgotten her manners. "Oh, sorry, where are my manners, let me introduce ourselves, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends." She points at the other unicorn "This is Rarity…" Rarity came up and gave a small curtsy "Charmed to meet you, darling" she said. I nodded to her.

"This is Rainbow Dash…" Twilight continues, pointing at the cyan Pegasus. Rainbow Dash looks at me with a critical look in her eyes. "He doesn't look tough enough to take on a Manticore." She said, still giving me a once over. I felt somewhat hurt that she didn't believe me, and decided that I would speak up now. "Well, I did, though I just wanted to save Trixie from that thing"

Rainbow puffs out her chest and looks me in the eye, which I respond by quickly turning away to avoid eye contact. "Oh yeah? Prove it then!" she stated, a smirk on her face.

With a sigh, I stripped the blanket off of me, and as soon as my chest and shoulder was revealed to the ponies, they all gave a sharp gasp with the exception of Trixie and Fluttershy, who have already seen my wounds. As well as having the major slash on my shoulder, I also had the wound in my gut and a few cuts and bruises of unknown origin.

"Is this proof enough Rainbow?" I ask Dash, her mouth hung open in surprise. She closes it and gave a nod. She then points at my shoulder and says, "That looks like it hurts a lot."

I shrugged; wincing as I accidentally hurt my shoulder again. "I hardly noticed it at the time." I said, simply stating the facts.

"Also, why would you save somepony like her, anyways?" asked Rainbow, gesturing to Trixie. Trixie glared at the cyan mare in offense at such a question.

"I just don't like seeing innocents getting hurt for no reason." was my simple reply, to which Rainbow snorted at in laughter and Trixie lowered her head, making herself seem smaller. Before I could question her further on the subject, however, the orange pony stepped in.

"Dang it, sugarcube, ah don't think even Big Mac could stand such a hit!" said the orange pony in a southern accent. She then proceeded to walk up to me and put a foreleg up in a hand (hoof?) shake. "By the way, the name's Applejack." She said.

I took her hoof and gave her a small handshake (hoofshake?) before withdrawing my hand back. "And you already met Pinkie Pie." said Twilight, gesturing towards the crazy pink pony, who for some reason seemed less crazy then before. "Sorry for scaring you earlier." Pinkie said in a mournful expression. I simply nodded in a way of accepting her apology, which made her perk up immediately. "So now that you know our names, can you tell us what your name is?" Twilight asked.

A feeling of sadness washed over me again, as I remember a few minutes ago when Fluttershy asked the same question. I sank lower into the blankets, keeping my head down to prevent them from seeing a new wave of tears forming around my eyes. Fluttershy noticed this, and gently places a hoof on my uninjured shoulder, rubbing it in small circles to comfort me. "He can't remember his name, girls, and he's very upset with it right now" she said, explaining my reaction to Twilight's question.

"Oh, the poor dear, unable to remember his own name, such tragedy." Rarity swoons, a little too dramatic for the situation, but I was in no mood to argue.

"Can you not remember anything, anything at all?" Twilight asks, trying to be helpful.

I closed my eyes trying to remember something, anything, but I get nothing except the memories from fighting the Manticore in the clearing. Suddenly, a massive pain erupts from my head, and I double over in pain.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" exclaims Fluttershy, clearly worried for my own health. I am unable to respond do the massive migraine that is currently in my head. As the pain recedes, small chunks of memories began to appear, though only a very small amount. One of them included a name that suddenly appeared out from the foggy reaches of my mind. I knew that it wasn't my name, but for some reason, I couldn't care less, for it was still a name, and it was one that appealed to me as well.

"I…I have a name…" I said slowly, still recovering from my massive headache.

"Oh good! Can you tell us, that is…I-if it's all right with you?" said Fluttershy, sounding happier that I might have a new name.

"It isn't my true name, but I think I have used it before, so I might as well use it now as my real name." I said.

"Well, come on, partner, what is it?" said Applejack.

I looked at the girls, still avoiding eye contact though. "From now on, I'll be known as…Drakalian."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Drakalian? Well, it does have a nice ring to it." Said Twilight

"Indeed, darling. It also sounds very heroic." Said Rarity, nodding in agreement.

"I think so too." Said Fluttershy, happy that I finally have a name for myself. I looked at her and smiled, sharing the same happy feeling. For some reason, I felt more comfortable with her around then with all the others. Well, her and Trixie, but that was because Trixie was the first pony that I met.

Speaking of Trixie, I looked around to see if she was still here, but during our discussion, she had somehow slipped away unnoticed.

"Where did Trixie go?" I asked the others.

"Probably back to her 'mobile home'." Said Rainbow.

"Mobile home?"

"Well she is an entertainer of magic" Twilight said.

"More like too poor to afford a real home" Rainbow smirked. I decided against saying anything at the moment, still too tired from recent events.

I went to ask some more questions, like what kind of magic tricks does she do, when all of a sudden, Pinkie interrupted our conversation.

"Boring!" she shouted, startling all of us. "I'm going to go and get your 'Welcome to Ponyville' party ready." She said. She began to leave the building when I stopped her.

"Wait, a party for me?" I asked. She nodded and began to take a breath for some big speech or something about my party, but thankfully I was able to interrupt her before she could say anything. "Can…can we NOT have a party, please. I-I don't like being in parties."

This apparently was unheard of for Pinkie, and she put on a mournful face. Her tail and mane seemed to even loss some of its puffiness. "No…no party. But…but…but…but…"

"Uh, Pinkie?"

"But…but…but…but…"

"Pinkie?"

"But…but…but…but…"

"Pinkie."

"But…but…but…but…"

"PINKIE!"

"But we have to have a party! I always throw a welcome party for new ponies, or in this case, a new human." Pinkie said, a sad tone in her voice. I sighed at this, and decided to give in a little just to make her feel happy, but ONLY a little.

"Fine, we can have a party, BUT it has to be a small one, ok?" I told her. As soon as I said that, her mane and tail puffed back to its normal self

"Okie dokie lokie!" she exclaimed, before rushing out of the room, leaving a Pinkie shaped cloud in her wake. I blinked in surprise, thinking '_Just how much energy does that pony have_'

"I hope I didn't do anything that I'm going to regret." I mumbled to myself. Fluttershy, however, heard my mumbling.

"Why do you say that Drak?" she asked. I gave a very small smile to her, glad that they are already using my new name, and even giving me a nickname with it. "Well, I just don't really like parties, mainly because that means there will be a lot of people, or in this case, ponies, and…well…I don't do…well…with crowds…" I told her, getting progressively quieter as I continued to speak. Fluttershy continued to comfort me through out the whole conversation.

"Well, if you want to, you could hang out with me during the party, that is, if it's ok with you?" she asked me.

"I think that might work, just as long as we stay away from the majority of the crowded areas, if that's ok with you?" I asked her. She gave me a smile and nodded.

"Wow, if ah didn't know any better, sugarcube, ah would have said that you two were related, what with they way you two talk an' all." Applejack said, which caused us both to blush.

"Related, I would think that they would be more like a couple!" chuckled Rainbow, making us blush even more.

"Well, I think that's fabulous, darlings, I mean, you two do look so adorable together." Rarity proclaimed. At this point, both Fluttershy's face and mine were completely bright red with embarrassment. Everypony else simply giggled at our shyness, thinking that it was just adorable.

Trying to get some of the attention off of Fluttershy, I decided to ask what kind of party was in store for me.

"Oh, nothing too crazy, dear, even if it is Pinkie. I mean, you **did** ask for a small one, and she is the best at making parties, even small ones." Answered Rarity. "And since it is a small party, I would think that it should take only a few minutes to set it up."

"A few minutes, really?" I asked, clearly questioning to abilities of the pink mare. Rarity simply nodded in response.

"Well, we can take the time to ask some questions, and also answer a few if you want to" said Twilight, clearly interested in the prospect of talking to a new species. All of a sudden, her horn began to glow a bright purple, and a notepad and quill came floating into the room. All I could do was simply stare at the spectacle. "So, do you want to start or should we?" she asked.

"Um, can I start, if that's all right?" I asked. She nodded and I said, "Well, my first question is, how in the world can you do that?"

"Huh? You mean my magic?" asked the purple unicorn, moving the notepad and quill up and down as an example. I simple stared at the scene in awe.

"Wait, you can use magic?" I asked. Again, she nodded.

"So I'm assuming that humans can't use magic then?" She asked.

"Well, we have magicians, but they are mostly performers like Trixie, and they don't use real magic either, just some clever tricks" I simply stated. Twilight meanwhile was furiously writing down everything I said in her notepad before looking up at me expectantly.

I was quiet for a few moments as I thought of a good question to ask to pass the time. Finally, I asked, "So, what do you girls do here?"

"Well, that's easy, sugarcube. Me an' mah family work over at Sweet Apple Acres bucking apple trees an' making all sorts of apple treats to sell." Applejack said, a sense of pride could be heard in her voice.

"I take care of clearing out the clouds with the Weather Team." Said Dash, an even bigger sense of pride coming from her as she once again puffs out her chest. I looked at her with a questionable look.

"What do you mean 'Weather Team'?" I asked, clearly thinking she was lying.

Dash looked at me with a curious look. "It is exactly as it sounds like. I clear out the clouds over Ponyville and make sure that the weather is doing what it's supposed to do." She said. "Don't they do the same thing where you come from?"

I shook my head. "From what I can recall, the weather can manage itself without the need of assistance." I said

Now it was Rainbow Dash's turn to look at me in awe. "Wow, you don't have to control your weather were you're from. That must make it much easier to do what you want to do"

I sighed at her response. "If only…" was my only response. For some reason, I could still remember what humanity was like, and I very much wished that I had forgotten that instead of my own identity. Before they could question me further on the subject, I decided to continue with asking them their occupations.

"So, Twilight, what do you do?" I asked the purple mare.

"Well, I'm currently the town librarian." She said, a smile on her face.

I perked up upon hearing this. "Really?" I asked, "Because I do remember reading lots of books, and I enjoyed them too."

"You do?" she asked, happily surprised.

"Yup, maybe afterwards you can show me some books?" I asked.

"Oh, I would love to! I have never met somepony that loves to read as much as I do!" she said, the glee of it all practically brimming out of her eyes. I simply smiled at this, glad that she approved of my reading, and also glad to have made her so happy.

I then noticed that all of the ponies here had some sort of mark on their flanks, which I decided to ask them about. "What are those marks on your flanks, some sort of symbol?" I asked Twilight, pointing at hers, which was five small white stars surrounding a big red star. She looked at what I was pointing at before she spoke.

"Oh, well these are our cutie marks. Everypony gets one when they find out what their special talent in life is."

"Wow, that would make it a lot easier for people-"

"Ponies." Said Pinkie, who poked her head from the door for a second before pulling it out again.

I blinked and was silent for a few seconds before I continued to speak. "Right, ponies. Anyways, that would make it easier for ponies to find out what there calling in life is."

"Why, don't humans get cutie marks, Drak?" asked Applejack.

I thought about it for a sec, and then I shook my head. "I'm pretty sure that we don't, we normally have to figure it out on our own." Twilight, meanwhile, was writing furiously in her notebook at every little thing that I said. I then decided to ask the rest of the girls what they do for a living here.

"So, Rarity, is it?" I asked the white unicorn. She nodded. "What do you do?"

"Well, dear, I make clothing for a living, and I am the proud leading fashion designer of Ponyville." She said. She too said it with the same amount of pride as Applejack talking about her apples. '_Seems that these girls are ecstatic of what they do._' I thought to myself.

"Well in that case, Rarity, do you mind if you make some clothes for me?" I asked, and then realized I might be intruding on some of her previous clients. "T-that is, if you have any time for it."

"Well, of course dear, it shall not be a problem. I have been very bored lately, what with the lack of customers and all. So, what is it you need?"

I pointed to my hoodie that I saw earlier hanging on one of the chairs. The shoulder part of the hoodie was a complete wreck, with the hood itself practically falling off of the rest of the sweatshirt. "I would like it if you could fix my hoodie, it is one of the few pieces of clothing that I have. Also, I will need more casual clothing as well, like some t-shirts, pants, socks, and such."

She simply nodded at the instructions, apparently memorizing it all. "Of course, just come over to my house so I can get your measurements. How does tomorrow sound?"

I agreed with her that I would be there tomorrow to get some new clothing. "So, with that done, what do you do around here, Shy?" Fluttershy blushed at the nickname that I gave her, but before she could say anything, a certain pink pony came zooming back into the room at hyper speed.

"The party's ready! Come on! They're all waiting for you!" Pinkie Pie said, grabbing my good hand and yanking me out of the bed and out of the house. I was able to grab my bow staff on the way out; my sais was still in my belt for some reason. The other mares simply followed us, with Rarity taking my hoodie along with her.

As we started walking, I was able to get a good look at all of the other girl's cutie marks. Rarity's mark had three blue diamonds. Fluttershy's mark was one with three blue butterflies with pink wings. Rainbow's mark was a cloud producing a rainbow lightning bolt. Applejack's mark was three bright red apples. Finally, Pinkie Pie's mark was one with three balloons; the bottom two being light blue while the top one was yellow. As we continued our walk into town, I was able to get free from Pinkie's grasp and walk alongside Fluttershy, who I still wanted to talk to. "So, Fluttershy, you still didn't answer me from before."

"Oh! R-right. W-well, I take care of lots of different animals at my house. That's really it though." She said, stammering slightly. The idea of taking care of animals sounded familiar, but it also sounded pleasant. "That sounds like a nice job."

"W-well, it's not really a job, more like a hobby." She explained. Suddenly, I got the feeling of being watched, and when I looked up, what I saw was an amazing, and yet frightening sight.

During our talk, we appeared to have entered the town of Ponyville. The town was of an average size, and seemed like a nice place to live. There were also a lot of ponies walking around doing their daily activities. And I mean, A LOT of ponies! Unfortunately for me, the majority of them were staring at me, being a new species to them and all, but it still did not make me feel comfortable at all. I quickly looked down and tried to make myself seem smaller to avoid their gazes. Fluttershy quickly noticed this and wrapped a wing protectively over my shoulders. I looked at her with a surprised look on my face.

"You…you don't have to worry about them hating you here, you know that?" She said, in a comforting tone. I nodded and said, "I know, but it still doesn't make me feel any better. What if they think I'm some sort of monster or something? What if they chase me out for just being me? What if the-" Fluttershy put a hoof to my mouth to stop my rambling.

"They will not do anything like that, we are a very open-minded group, especially since the Zecora incident." She said, trying to calm me down. Thankfully, it worked, and I just leaned into her embrace, feeling content for the first time since I got here, even forgetting that I didn't have a shirt on in the freezing cold. We both just walked the rest of the way there in a calming silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I looked at the giant tree that stood in the middle of the town. Said tree was **HUGE**! Not only that, but apparently, the tree is the library, and it still seemed to be alive. I looked in awe at the amazing architecture.

"Y-you reside here?" I asked Twilight, who giggled at my surprise.

"Oh, it isn't much, but it's home." She said. I looked at her like she was crazy; thinking that living in a library was nothing special.

"Are you kidding me? I would love to live in a library, I mean, what with all of the books and all." I said, still in awe. The rest of the girls giggled as well, with the exception of Rainbow, who simple gagged.

"Ugh, great! Another egghead!" she said, clearly in a joking voice, however.

I just smiled at her. "Hey, I can't help it if I'm attracted to knowledge." I said, walking up to the front door.

"Um, Drak? I wouldn't open it yet…" said Fluttershy, clearly worried about something.

I looked at her with a questionable look as I opened the door. "What do y-"

"SURPRISE!" came a loud shout from inside. I quickly whipped my head around to see what in the world made that noise. What I saw was about 15 or so ponies inside, all clustered together and staring at the star of the party.

ME.

Instantly, all of my happiness and cheerfulness from before left me. I simply locked up, wrapping my hands around me and stood there, frozen to the spot, dropping my staff in the process. The only thing that was moving was my mind, and it was currently racing in a panic. All of the ponies looked at me in confusion, either to what I was, or what I was doing.

"Oh dear, Drakalian, are you all right?" asked Fluttershy, her voice full of worry and shock. I said nothing, just standing there like a statue, trying to make myself seem invisible.

"HELLOOOOOO? Drakalian? You look like the Princesses just put the same spell on you like the one on Discord." Said Pinkie, tapping her hoof to my side, which for some reason sounded like she was tapping stone. The whole room was quiet for a few staggering moments, until I was able to finally say something, anything, to get me out of this situation.

"Help…"

Immediately, Fluttershy knew exactly what was happening, remembering the conversation from before. She quickly told Pinkie to get the attention off of me, and then gently grabbed one of my hands in her mouth. She led me to one of the sides of the library that was barely crowded, while all the other ponies started to party, thanks to Pinkie.

She sat down on the floor, helping me down as well; all the while I could do nothing but follow her lead. As soon as I sat down, I started to very slowly feel better, but it was taking its sweet time. After a minute with Fluttershy comforting me, I looked at her, and saw that she was scared for me, not knowing what was happening. "W-what happened, Drak? Why did you freeze up like that?" she said.

I could only stare into her eyes, feeling a strange comfort in her presence. As I stared, a single tear came out of my eye and slowly rolled down my cheek. I closed my eyes to try and keep the tears in. Soon, I felt a pair of hooves go over my shoulders and embrace me. I opened my eyes to see Fluttershy giving me another hug, this one seemed tighter then the last one. She then said something that made me melt inside.

"Go ahead and cry, it's ok. I'm here for you."

And cry I did, I quickly embraced her back and I silently cried a river in a few moments, and my tears seemed to be nonstop. Fluttershy, however, just took it all in stride, and just rubbed my back in small circles with her hoof to try and calm me down faster, whispering words of comfort the whole while. After a few minutes, the crying slowed to a few sniffles, but she still didn't loosen her hold on me a bit, nor did I want her to.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, but was more like another ten minutes, she released me enough to let me lean against the wall, but she still kept a foreleg around my shoulder in case I needed more comforting. So there I was, with my arms around my legs, just barely holding myself together, with Fluttershy comforting me the whole time. It was at this point that the other mares (with the exception of Pinkie Pie, who was still keeping the attention off of me) came back to check in on us.

"Hey, dude, you ok? You look like you just saw Nightmare Moon." Rainbow said, a worried look on her face. In fact, they all had worried looks on their faces. I just shook my head, clearly still shocked by the experience.

"I…I…I…" was all I could say. Fluttershy tightened her grip on me slightly, and said, "Take your time."

I took a deep breath, and I was finally able to talk in a somewhat calmed voice. "It was my agoraphobia." I said.

"Agro-whata?" asked Dash, tilting her head to the side. I took another deep breath, preparing myself to explain exactly what it is.

"Agoraphobia is the fear of either open spaces, or crowds, or even both. For me, it is the fear of crowds, and whenever I get into a crowded situation that I'm not prepared for, well, you all saw what happened." I said, still in a sad voice.

"Oh dear, that must make it very difficult for you to go out " Rarity said. I nodded in agreement with her. "Well, I usually don't go out in public like this to prevent it from happening."

"But then what do you do when you wanted to hang out with other ponies?" asked Twilight, still writing down my explanation of my phobia.

I sighed. "I don't. I never got the chance really, the phobia made it too difficult for me to start anything in public." This shocked the mare, probably not knowing what it was like to be so lonely.

"Is there any cure to it, or any way to stop it?" Asked Twilight. I merely shook my head. "No. Once I get in a situation like this, the only thing I could do is ride it out, and I hate every damn moment of it too" I said, bitterness in my voice.

The other girls looked at each other, and then decided to go and join the other ponies in the party, knowing that there was nothing that they could do to help me at this time, leaving me with Fluttershy. Applejack, however, still looked concern, and thought that I wasn't telling the entire truth.

"So, you're sure that there is not a thing we could do to help ya'll out, sugarcube?" asked Applejack, who for some reason looked more worried then the others (besides Fluttershy). Once again, I sighed.

"Well, if I had my hoodie, I would simply cover my face with it. For some reason, covering my face makes me feel better." I said in a depressed voice. "But my hoodie is being repaired right now, which means that I won't be able to do anything about it now. So, no, I don't know what you girls can do to help me right now, except to be with me and comfort me. Thanks again, Fluttershy." I said, looking at the yellow mare. She simply blushed and nodded in response.

"Sounds a bit like what Fluttershy does when she's nervous, except with her mane, though." Applejack said, glancing at Fluttershy, who at that moment was doing exactly that. I then noticed that some of the ponies were starting to stare at me again, so I quickly looked down towards the ground, trying to prevent a new wave of tears from forming in my eyes.

There was silence from both of the girls as they took in the information. Then, suddenly, I felt someone (or somepony, I will get used to saying that sooner or later) placing something onto my head. I looked up and to my surprise; it was Applejack, placing her hat on me. All I could do was stare at her, she just smiled at me and said, "It might not be the same as you're there hoodie, but it should still do the same job."

I could just sit there and stare at the orange country mare. "T-thanks Applejack, w-when d-do you w-want it b-back?" She just continued to smile and shook her head.

"You can keep this one, ah got some more back at mah farm." I was about to protest, saying I could not receive such a personal gift, when I looked into her eyes. What I saw in her eyes, confirmed the truth, that she was being completely honest to me. In fact, I could sense the honesty practically pooling out of her beautiful emerald green eyes. I was so tired and grateful at the same time, that I didn't even bother correcting myself on being attracted to a pony (I was thinking about it the whole time, and finally said forget it, realizing that I was most likely the only human here, so who would give a damn if I became attracted to a pony, at least they were sentient). Instead, I loosened my hold onto Fluttershy slightly and wrapped my free arm around Applejack, bringing her into an equally tight hug as mine was with Fluttershy.

"T-thank you so much, Applejack, you have no idea how much this means to me." I said. Applejack smiled and blushed at my response. She nuzzled into my hug. "No problem, partner, and for the record, call me AJ, it's much less formal."

I smiled at her and nodded. "Ok, AJ it is then."

I released her and she decided to sit next to me, talking all about apple bucking season. Fluttershy was quiet most of the time, and I tried to get her to join in on the conversation, thinking that she might be feeling left out, but she said she was just happy that I was feeling better, and was ok just to sit there and listen to us chat. We sat there for what I think was thirty minutes, when I noticed that most of the party goers were gone and it was just me along with Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack.

Realizing that the party was over, I was about to ask what we were going to do next, when all of a sudden, Pinkie shouts out "Surprise slumber party!" and produces sleeping bags for all of us. I look at the other ponies with a questionable look, and they all just answered, "Don't ask."

Deciding to ignore the pink mare's antics, I asked who was the one who decided a sleepover. Surprisingly, it was Twilight.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to go out there yet, seeing as you are still not comfortable around most of the other ponies, so I decided that we should have a sleepover, also, since Spike is on a royal trip in Canterlot, I thought we could have it here."

I nodded my thanks, deciding to ask who Spike was at a later date. I placed my sleeping bag next to Fluttershy and Aj's bags, since they wanted to be next to me for some reason (For Fluttershy, it was probably to make sure I'm ok through out the night, but I didn't know why AJ asked to be next to me). As we were setting up, Dash noticed that I was wearing AJ's hat

"Hey, why is Drak wearing your hat, AJ?"

AJ turned to her and said, "Well, he said that he would feel more comfortable if he had somethin' to cover his head with, which is one of the reasons why he likes this here hoodie so much, so ah thought ah'd give him my hat. Besides, ah do have more at the farm anyways."

"Well, I for one, Drak, think that it looks marvelous on you. I have never seen anypony be able to pull off that look with the exception of AJ, that is." Said Rarity, giving me a once over. "And don't worry about your hoodie, for I will have it fixed up in no time, dear." I blushed at her complement and thanked her for being so generous to me.

Once we were done setting up our sleeping bags, we all sat in a circle (with the order going as such: Me, AJ, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy) and thought of what we should do for a game. Pinkie, unsurprisingly, was the one that thought up of one first.

"I know, since we have a colt with us now, how about we play spin the bottle!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I looked at her as she (once again) produced a bottle seemingly out of nowhere. Fluttershy and Twilight seemed a little uncomfortable with this idea, while AJ and Dash were all for it. Rarity, however, seemed to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

"I-I don't know, I mean h-he did just recover from a traumatic experience." Said Fluttershy, hiding behind her mane a little.

"Yea, and we don't know if he knows enough about himself to play anyways" included Twilight, though she still looked like she wanted me to play anyways.

"I'll play." I said, surprising both mares. I looked at them with a small smile on my face. "Well, it sounds like it would be fun, and if it is just with you girls, then I feel comfortable enough to do a game like this. Also, when I got my name, I was able to remember bits and pieces of my old life, so I think I'm still eligible to play then." After giving them my reasoning behind it all, Fluttershy and Twilight seemed to be content with it.

"Alright, so who wants to go first then?" asked Twilight. We all looked at each other, waiting for one of us to speak first.

"Alright, I'll go first if none of you girls will go." Said Rainbow, spinning the bottle. The bottle spun around for a good amount of time before it finally landed on…

Me. I sighed at this, but was determined to give it my best performance. 'W-well, truth, I guess.'" I said, wondering what she might ask me to say. Rainbow Dash thought about it for a moment, and then asked, "Have you had a marefriend before?"

I looked at the other girls for an explanation, and Twilight said, "She means did you have a special somepony before?" Now, I knew what she meant by that, cause I was starting to get the hang of their grammar changes, saying things like somepony instead of someone. I hung my head sadly and said, "Well, no, I have never had one before, or at least one that I can remember. I-I don't even think I have had my first kiss."

"Oh, you poor dear! I'm sure that there is somepony that is waiting for you." Said Rarity. I smiled at her. I knew that if I were going to continue to pursue for a romantic relationship, it would have to be with a pony, since I was obviously the only human here.

"Thanks Rarity, I'm sure I will find the right woman…or mare in this case…it just has been very hard for me. Who knows, maybe I'll get fireworks with my first kiss like they do in those romance novels." I said, chuckling at my own joke to help me cheer up. This made the girls giggle as well, with Rarity nodding in agreement to what I said. I assumed that she was into romance novels, and it seemed that I was right.

"I don't feel like spinning the bottle, yet. Is it ok for me to skip this one?" I asked nervously.

"Ok! Just make sure that you do the next one whenever it comes up!" Said Pinkie, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. After a few moments, the bottle somehow, landed back onto me.

'_Oh you have got to be kidding me!_' I thought to myself. I decided to go with a dare, since I have already gone for a truth, and wanted to mix it up a little.

"It might be the blood loss, but I think I'm gonna go for dare" The other girls looked at me like I was crazy, with Dash looking slightly impressed.

"Yay! Ok, I dare you too…" Pinkie paused to think, (or for dramatic effect) "Eat your 'Welcome to Ponyville' cupcake!"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow '_Really?_' "O…k?" I said slowly. She produced the cupcake (Again, seemingly out of nowhere) and passed it to me. I took it in my hand and looked at it. "Well, bottoms up." I said as I put the pastry treat into my mouth and took a bite.

As soon as the frosting hit my mouth, I could taste all of the amazing flavors of the treat. In all honesty, no words could describe how sweet the cupcake was. "This is amazing, Pinkie! If you sold this you would make a lot of money."

She giggled at the complement. "Well, I already sell pastry treats at Sugarcube Corner with the Cakes, so you are welcome to come by and visit anytime you want to." I nodded in appreciation, quickly finishing the cupcake. Once I was done, I took the bottle and spun it again. After a while, it landed on Rainbow Dash.

"Alright! I'll pick dare!" she said. I thought for a few minutes before I could think of a good one, but unfortunately, the only one that I could think of didn't sound that good to begin with, but seeing as I had no choice, I decided to go for it.

"I dare you to not use your wings for the rest of the night." Apparently, I was wrong, thinking that it was a bad dare. As soon as I said this, her face went to a look of complete shock.

"Oh, good one, Drakie!" said Pinkie, giggling. I just raised an eyebrow, thinking, '_Drakie?_'

"What?" Dash said, not fully comprehending the dare. "I will get you back for this just wait." She said, glaring at me. I just chuckled at her misfortune, telling her that it's her turn on the bottle now.

Rainbow took the bottle and once again spun it, and it landed on Twilight.

"Well, I'll go with truth, since I don't feel up to a dare yet, especially one from you, Dash." She said.

"Oh, your no fun!" Pouted Dash. She paused to think up something to ask the unicorn librarian. "Ok, then. Do you…clop?"

I gave a questioning look at Dash, not understanding what it means to clop. AJ noticed this and leaned in towards me.

"It's slang for masturbation." She whispered. I blushed at that, and pulled slightly on the front of my hat, which made AJ giggle at my embarrassment. Twilight, however, seemed to look even worse then me, a bigger blush on her face then the one on mine.

"W-w-well, I-I…"

"You're stalling, that means you **do** clop!" Said Dash, a triumphed look on her face. Pinkie giggled, why, I don't even know.

Twilight finally gave in. "Ok, I do clop." She said, looking at the ground in shame.

I decided to step in at that moment. "Hey, there is no shame in…clopping…it's natural to have those feelings, even I clop" They all looked at me with surprised looks on their faces again. "W-well, when you are alone like I have been, you need to do something to find…um…'release'."

Twilight looked at me in relief, happy that she wasn't weird or anything like that. "Thanks Drak, I needed that." I nodded to her and gestured at the bottle.

"Your turn now, Twi." I said. She blushed again and then took the bottle, spinning it.

After a while, it landed onto Rarity. "Well, seeing as how I don't feel like doing anything unladylike yet, I think I'll stay with truth." She said, flicking her mane back slightly.

Twilight was quiet for a few moments before speaking up. "Do you own any 'Playmare' magazines?"

Rarity looked shocked, like Twilight had just cursed at her. "What!? Do you girls really think that a mare of such high standards as myself would drop so low as to read a pornographic article?" she said, with much bumptious in her voice.

"Yes, we do, now tell us!" said AJ, clearly enjoying herself. Rarity glared at her, before giving a small nod, confirming that she indeed owned this 'Playmare' that they were talking about.

"Oh, could I borrow it for a while?" Asked Pinkie. We all looked at her and she said, "What? It's good reading material." Without another word, Rarity took the bottle and spun it, landing on AJ after a few moments.

AJ grinned at finally getting her turn. "Well, since ah'm always telling the truth, ah think ah'll go with dare." Rarity thought about her dare for a while, clearly wanting to get some revenge for the comment AJ made earlier. Finally, she spoke.

"I dare you to give us your sexiest moan." Said Rarity, a grin on her face. AJ's face was now a much deeper shade of orange then her coat.

"Y-you want me to do what, partner?" AJ asked, clearly surprised that it came from Rarity, of all ponies.

"You heard her AJ! Give us all you got!" Said Dash, clearly getting into this. AJ sighed in defeat, and began to take a few deep breaths. All of the girls leaned in a little, holding their breaths in anticipation. Even I leaned in slightly, curious as to what it might sound like.

AJ finally exhaled, letting out the sexiest moan that I have ever heard. It started out low, and only got slightly higher in tone, but it was long and drawn out. Also, the voice behind it all was, arousing, to say the least. AJ's moan was surprisingly long as well, lasting for a good ten seconds before she slowly stopped. My eyes were wide open with surprise, and a little… arousal (ok, it was a lot of arousal, but whatever).

"Wowie! That was the best one yet!" Exclaimed Pinkie, who jumped in the air unusually high for some reason. I then realized that I was staring at AJ, and I quickly looked down, lowering my hat over my eyes, and giving off the brightest blush on my face. Unfortunately for me, it did not go unnoticed.

"Looky here, looks like somepony enjoyed your little show, AJ." Dash said, a grin spreading across her face. I just blushed even more deeply then before. Both Pinkie and Dash laughed at my expression. AJ smiled at me in a seductive look.

"You enjoy that, sugarcube?" she said softly, leaning in slightly towards me. I was getting even more embarrassed when suddenly Fluttershy spoke up.

"AJ stop that, you're embarrassing him." She said, in a quiet tone. AJ smiled sheepishly.

"Ah'm sorry, partner, ah was jus' teasing with ya'll is all." She said. I looked back at her, knowing she was telling the truth, and smiled. At that point, I decided to have some fun of my own.

"It's ok, AJ. Beside, maybe later on tonight I could make you moan like that some more." I said, winking at her slyly. This time, it was AJ who was blushing like crazy. Apparently, my comment caught everypony off guard, and they all stared at me. Rainbow and Pinkie began to laugh at the comeback comment that I said.

"Nice one, Drak!" said Rainbow, giving me a big grin. "I didn't know that you had a playful side to you too."

I shrugged, wincing as I moved my bad shoulder too much again. "I do, it just takes me a while to get comfortable with showing it." I looked at AJ, who was still blushing. "Your turn, AJ."

"Oh! Er…r-right." She said, still flustered about my comment, she took the bottle and spun it, continuing the game.

After a while, it landed onto Fluttershy, who once again gave a small "squeak!"

"Umm, t-truth, I guess." She said, hiding behind her mane.

"Hmm, lets see here…" said the country mare, tapping a hoof to her chin in thought. "Who do you love?" The question got an "oh" from Pinkie and another small "squeak" from Fluttershy.

The yellow Pegasus gave off the biggest blush of the night so far, and then looked down onto the floor, mumbling something. "What was that sugarcube?" Said AJ, all of them leaning in, including me. Fluttershy spoke up a little more, and this time we were able to hear from her, "I-I don't know if it is love, but I don't know if it isn't either"

"Well, come on, Flutters, tell us!" Demanded Dash, clearly annoyed that she hasn't said who it was yet.

Finally, she spoke. It was very quiet, however, and almost no pony could hear her. Well, except for me.

My eyes opened wide with surprise and in the heat of the moment, I just blurted it out. "You like m-me?!" I said. As soon as I said that, all of the other girls glanced at me in surprise, and then looked at Fluttershy for confirmation. Fluttershy was quiet for a while, and then she again spoke, but slightly louder then before, so that everypony could hear her.

"W-w-well, l-like I s-said, I don't k-know if it I-is l-l-l-love, but I s-saw something w-when we l-looked into each o-others-e-eyes, a-and I felt something but I don't know what it is please-don't-hate-me!" she said, finishing her sentence in a quick burst of sudden energy.

This shocked me, once again, on many different levels. First, I was in a world full of talking ponies. However, we have already gone over this so I don't feel disgusted by having a pony fall for me. Second, I never had a girlfriend, or marefriend before, so I didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, so I did what I thought I should do: speak my mind.

"Fluttershy, I'm actually honored that you think you like me like that, but, well, why me?" I asked. Fluttershy looked at me, but turned away quickly before she spoke.

"W-well, I just f-felt something, and I just saw so much k-kindness coming from your eyes, I know it doesn't make much sense, but-"

"Actually, I do understand." I said, interrupting her. She looked at me with confusion and surprise on her face.

"Y-you do?"

I nodded. "Well, I normally don't look people…er…ponies, in the eyes, because to me, it is a very personal thing to do. The reason being is because where I come from, some people think that the eyes are a gateway to the soul of the person, and are able to see the true feelings of the person. I normal don't believe in these kinds of superstitions, but when I do look someone, or in this case, somepony in the eyes, I can somehow feel what they are feeling at the time. Of course, this is just my opinion, and I could be completely wrong, but so far it has been true." I said, trying to comfort her. It seemed to work, for I was able to get a smile out of her. Then, she leaned into me and nuzzled me a little, getting a blush out of me and a giggle out of the rest of the mares in the room.

"T-thanks, Drak. T-that made me feel a lot better now. I'll let you know when I get my feelings settled, I-if that's all right with you?"

I nodded, slowly brushing her mane with my hand, making her hum with pleasure. "For you, Flutters, you can take all the time in the world." This, of course, made Fluttershy blush and made the other girls 'aw' in delight (with the exception of Dash, who was looking bored at the whole affair).

"W-well, sugarcube, it's your turn now." Said, AJ. I looked at her and noticed that while she was happy, she looked to be thinking hard about something. Maybe she was upset, I didn't know, but before I could ask her if she was ok, Fluttershy took the bottle and spun it. As the bottle spun, I carefully wrapped an arm around Fluttershy. She blushed when my arm made contact with her coat, but nevertheless, she leaned into my embrace. Eventually, the bottle stopped, pointing once again at Twilight.

"Ok, Fluttershy, I choose truth." She said with a smile on her face as she looked upon us holding each other. All I did was tug on my hat in slight embarrassment as Fluttershy thought of what to ask her.

"Um, w-what would you h-have been if you weren't a librarian, um, if that is alright?" Fluttershy said. Twilight thought how to answer the question for a few moments, until she spoke.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a scientist before, so I guess I would have been that, but I'm still glad that I was chosen as Celestia's student, otherwise I would have never met you girls." Everypony smiled at that. I on the other hand was wondering who this Celestia was.

"Hey, Twi?" I asked. She looked to me, though I still didn't make eye contact yet, not being comfortable enough for it. "Who is Celestia?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. She and her sister, Luna, are the princesses of Equestria, which is the land that we are in." She said in a matter of fact voice.

I blinked as I processed this new information. "Does that mean I should bow to you?" I said, in a joking manner. Twilight giggled at this and shook her head. "No you don't, I'm just her student, that's all." She said. She then spun the bottle once again, and once again it landed onto Rainbow Dash.

"I think I'll go for truth, since I don't trust what will happen if I go for a dare." Said the cyan mare, glaring at me. I just smiled and nodded to her.

"Hmm…" thought Twilight. "Oh, I know! Have you ever thought of doing 'it' with a mare?" Rainbow gave the purple unicorn a confused look. "Do what, Twi?" asked Dash.

"You know, make, uh, love to another mare?"

At this point, everypony was staring at Dash, waiting for her response. Dash was blushing so hard, even her face seemed like it would burst.

"W-w-w-well…" stammered the cyan mare. "I guess…you could say…that I have thought about it…but of course I have never done it before." She said, stammering till the end. Before anypony could say anything else, Dash took the bottle again and spun it.

After what felt like forever, it once again, landed on me.

"You know what, I'm feeling lucky. I'm going to go with dare again." I said, a smug look on my face. To my surprise, however, Dash began to rub her hooves together in a maniacal fashion, giggling to herself.

"Excellent…" she said, while giggling. Before I could say anything to quell my fear, however, Dash is already making her dare.

"I dare you to kiss Fluttershy, on the lips, for 30 seconds!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The room was deathly quiet. You could literally hear a pin drop it was so quiet. Fluttershy's face was like a tomato it was so red. Me, on the other hand, was too stunned to even blush; I just had my mouth wide open. Pinkie Pie, for some reason, began to bounce around the room in excitement. Twilight was the first to break the silence.

"RAINBOW DASH!"

"What? This is revenge for not letting me use my wings for the entire night."

"Still, with Fluttershy, of all ponies. Why her?"

"Well, she did say she likes him, so why not?"

"She said, she 'thinks' that she loves him, that doesn't mean that she is certain!"

"I-it's ok, Twilight, I-I'll do it."

"See, even Fluttershy doesn't want to...do…wait, what?"

As that comment came out of Fluttershy, everypony turned to look at her. Even Pinkie Pie stopped her bouncing to look at Fluttershy. She was still blushing like mad, but I could sense a determined look coming off of her. She gave me a quick glance and with a soft "squeak!" turned her head away.

I decided to get straight to the point. I gently cupped her chin in my hand and slowly turned it towards me. Her beautiful eyes sparkled with nervousness and excitement.

"A-are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her. I wanted to be sure that she would be completely all right with us doing this. She gave a slow nod before she spoke.

"Yes, I'm more then sure, Drak. This will help me figure out my feelings for you. S-so, you ready?" she asked, nervously. I nodded, just as nervous as she was.

Slowly, we brought our faces together. Our lips getting closer inch by inch, painstakingly slow, getting ever so closer to they're goals. Finally, after what seemed like ages, our lips met.

To describe the feeling is like describing heaven; so amazingly good that there are almost no words to say that would suit the moment. Needless to say, when our lips met, I indeed felt something that could only be described as fireworks going off in my mind (or it could have been Pinkie Pie, it was hard to tell). Our lips flowed together like water on sand, a continuous motion that was not the same twice, and it was a motion that I could not get enough of as we deepened the kiss. Our eyes were sealed shut as we continued our make out session. She surprised me by sliding her tongue against my lips. I instinctively knew what she wanted and immediately opened my mouth, letting her tongue enter. As soon as Fluttershy made contact with my tongue, it instantly slid onto her tongue, each muscle massaging the other. I could hear her moaning slightly into my mouth as her tongue flowed into my mouth, brushing against my teeth. I let her continue this for a few more seconds before I pushed our tongues back into her mouth and I began to do the same thing to her teeth. I rubbed my tongue against her palate, making her shiver in delight, or so I hopped. The feeling of us kissing was so remarkable, that I never wanted it to stop.

After a while, though, we had to break apart due to a lack of oxygen in either of our lungs. As we broke apart, saliva strands attached to our mouths were slowly broken apart as we separated. Slowly, we opened our eyes, and as soon as I looked into her eyes, I knew at that instant she felt the same sort of fireworks that I have felt. As we stared into each other's eyes, we said one word, one word that described the whole thing perfectly.

"Wow."

Suddenly, Fluttershy hugs me tightly, nuzzling her head against my head, and whispers in my ear, "thank you." I slowly rub her back, being careful of her wings. Finally, after a few tense moments, I ask the question on all of our minds.

"So, do you love me?"

Slowly, she nods, still hugging me, and says, "I'm certain of it now. I do love you Drakalian."

I smiled. "Good." I said. "Because I think I have fallen for you as well."

As I said this, Fluttershy leaned out of our embrace for a moment, and looked deep into my eyes. I did the same to her, feeling happier then I could ever remember being. After a few moments of staring deep into the other's soul, she asked, "C-can I have a-another, please? I-if that's all right with you?"

I just nodded and brought her head in to kiss her once more. Once again, our tongues intertwined to our feelings, flowing into one another's mouths. A few seconds later, however, we were interrupted by the sound of somepony clearing their throat. It was at that point that we remembered that we weren't alone.

We suddenly broke our kiss and looked at the other mares sheepishly, smug looks on all of their faces. The biggest one of all was the one on Dash, who had a look that could only be seen as somepony saying 'told you so'.

"Uh, h-how long were we k-kissing?" I asked, another blush starting to form on my face again.

"About three minutes instead of the thirty seconds that I gave you." Said Dash, the smug look still on her face. "Hey, Twilight?"

"Yes, Dash." Twilight sighed.

"Told yah so."

"You sure did, Dashie!" Said Pinkie, giggling.

I then realized that AJ was the only one not looking at us; rather, she was looking down at the floor. I decided to confront her now to see what is wrong with her. I released Fluttershy from our hug (much to the yellow pony's displeasure) and laid a hand on AJ's shoulder. She looked up a little and that was when I notice that she was crying. But instead of looking at my eyes like all of the others, she quickly turned her head back towards the ground again.

"AJ, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She looked up a little and sniffed. "N-no reason." She said. Even I could tell, however, that she was lying.

"AJ, you're lying and you know it, so how about you tell us what is really on your mind." I said, in a stern but still gentle voice. At this point even Pinkie was starting to look a little worried. AJ was quiet for a few moments before she spoke up.

"A-ah just…it's just that…ah wanted to be your first kiss…"

I was shocked, once again, in revelation to this news. "AJ, do you…love me too?" I asked her. She was quiet for a few moments, and then, slowly, she nodded.

Not only did I get one mare to fall for me, but I also got **two** mares to fall for me. This has never happened to me before, and I didn't know if I should be feeling like the luckiest man alive or the unluckiest man alive. At the moment however, I still felt the need to comfort her, so comfort her I tried.

"AJ, I'm sure that there is another colt out there waiting for you. You just got to be patient." For some reason, this just made her cry some more. Before I could say anything else, however, Fluttershy spoke.

"W-why is that, Drak? She's m-more then w-welcome to join us I-if she wants to."

"Eh?" I said, confused. "But I'm already going to be dating you, so…" At this point, Twilight decided to step in.

"Oh, that reminds me! What are relationships like back were you come from?"

I looked at her with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are they monogamy or are they polygamy relationships?"

"Oh, w-well it is usually a monogamy, once we find someone, or somepony in your case, we stick with them and no one else. There are a few cases that people have been in a polygamy relation, though. Why do you…oh…you mean that…?"

"Well, I can see why you would be confused right now. We ponies are usually a polygamy relation, due to the fact that we have a higher mare to colt ratio in our world, about an 70% difference, I would guess."

As soon as she said that, it all clicked in my head. "S-so what you are saying is that…"

"You can date both AJ and Fluttershy, it is totally acceptable here." As soon as those words left her mouth, I knew the mistake I made. I quickly turned my head back to AJ again, who has put her head back down, facing the floor, a small puddle forming below her face.

"AJ, I'm so sorry for saying what I said before, can you forgive me?" There was silence at first, no one daring to say anything, until AJ spoke up.

"O-of course ah forgive you, sugarcube. Ah should have known that it would have been different where you were from, so you wouldn't have known how it worked here." She said, wiping her tears away. Once she was done talking, an idea popped into my head. I looked back towards Fluttershy, who looked at me at the same time. No words were said, but we both knew, somehow, exactly what the other was thinking. And, to my slight surprise, she nodded her approval. I turned to look back at AJ again and spoke.

"AJ, would you like to join our…uh…what's it called Twi?" I asked the purple unicorn.

"They're called herds." She answered, smiling, knowing where this was heading. I nodded my thanks to her, and then continued my question towards AJ.

"Would you like to join our herd, AJ?" I asked her. Instantly, she lifted her head up, her dried tears staining her cheeks and hope radiating from her face.

"Do…do you really m-mean it?" I smiled at her.

"Of course I do, sugarcube." I said, using her own word for her friends to her. As soon as I said that, she lunged at me, our lips colliding with one another. Once again, I found myself making out with another pony (I could care less at this point, however). And, even more remarkable, I felt the same sort of fireworks that I did when I was kissing Fluttershy. AJ quickly took advantage of my shock to make things more intimate, and quickly slid her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues clashed with each other, a bit more rough then the one with Fluttershy's, but still just as enjoyable. She quickly dominated me, obviously she has had more practice with kissing then me or Fluttershy did, but that just made it all the more enjoyable. She moaned as we deepened the kiss, the same moan that she did the dare with, which just made the heat rise more as the seconds passed. Eventually, we had to break for air, gasping as our lips separated.

Realizing that Fluttershy was still here, I glanced in her direction, and thankfully, she was just as happy as the rest of the girls around us. '_Well, I guess I'm the only one that needs to get used to this_' I thought to myself. However, if I was going to date two mares, then I will get used to it, for their sakes.

I looked into AJ's eyes to see if she felt the same thing that Fluttershy and I did, and surprisingly, I could tell that she did. After a few moments of catching our breath, she hugged me tighter, making our foreheads touch, still staring into each other's eyes.

"Thank you for letting me into your herd, Drak. Ah promise that ah will be a good herd mate for you and Fluttershy." said AJ, the honesty radiating from her very being. I just nodded slightly, our foreheads still touching, and said, "I promise that I will be the best to both you and Fluttershy, AJ. And that is a promise that I will keep."

"Yay! That means I get to make another party for Drakalian!" said Pinkie excitedly. "It will be 'Congratulations on Starting a Herd' party!"

"Well girls, today has been a long day." Said Rarity, yawning. "I think that it is time for us to turn in for the night."

"I agree, just don't do anything that I wouldn't do, you three!" Said Pinkie in a singsong kind of voice, making AJ, Fluttershy, and me blush. We all got up and got to our sleeping bags, and got ready for the night. As soon as I was lying down, both AJ and Fluttershy snuggled up to me and grabbed an arm in each hoof, placing their heads on me. Fluttershy placed her head onto my chest, while AJ placed her head onto my good shoulder. I gave a quick kiss to both of their foreheads and said, "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight, Drakalian." Said the rest of the girls, all in their sleeping bags. Then, quietly, I said to my two new herd mates, "I love you two."

"We love you, too, Drakalian." They whispered back. As we snuggled closer to each other, we all slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up with sunlight streaming onto my face. I groaned silently as I tried to get up, but was pinned down by something, or rather, someponies. I looked at my sides and saw that both AJ and Fluttershy were still snuggled up to me as tight as they were last night. The memories of last night hit me like a truck, but I didn't regret a single thing that I did. Instead of trying to wake up the girls, I decided to snuggle closer to them and relax as the sun began its journey across the sky. After a few more minutes, both AJ and Fluttershy woke up, and upon seeing me, nuzzled me closer.

"Morning, Drak." Said Fluttershy, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, sugarcube." Said AJ, giving me an equally affectionate kiss as well. They both stared at me while I stared back at them, our love flowing through each other with beauty and grace.

"Morning, girls." I said, a smile on my face. "So, any plans for today?"

"Well, ah gotta go and help Big Mac on the farm. Need to make sure that everything is still in order for apple bucking season." Said AJ as she got up and slowly stretched out her muscles.

"W-well, I have to go feed the animals soon, but first I n-need to take care of you, um, if that's all right?" Said Fluttershy, blushing slightly.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course it is, but what do you need to do with me?" I asked, curious. The yellow mare pointed at my bandages as she got up as well, and said, "W-well, I need to help you change your bandages, and I also need to help…you…wash…up…" She said, getting quieter as she continued to talk. I blushed when she said that she needed to wash me, and quickly tried to reassure her that I could do it by myself. She gave me a questionable look, so I tried to prove it by lifting my arm up above my head. Bad choice on my part, as I couldn't even get it past my shoulders due to the pain making it too difficult for me.

"All right, I guess you got me. So, you, uh, want to do this now?"

Fluttershy blushed as she nodded. "Um, y-yes, now w-would be as g-good a time a-as any."

I got up and began to follow her as she led me towards the bathroom. AJ stopped us first before we could leave the room, and spoke to me in a whisper to avoid waking up the other mares.

"Ah shouldn't have much to do at the farm, partner, what with it being winter and all, so when you're done at Rarity's boutique, just come on over, an' ah'll show you to my family, ok?" she said. I nodded, happy to be able to meet her family. With the planning done, Fluttershy and I silently went up to the bathroom to get my bandages changed and to get myself cleaned up.

As we exited the bedroom that we were all sleeping in, I was able to get my first real look at the insides of the library. The only thing that I could say was that there were books, lots and lots of books. Not only that but scrolls and letters as well, and a lot of 'how to' books as well. I stared in awe at the sight of all the possible new reading that I could do. Fluttershy saw this and giggled at my expression, before gently tugging on my hand to get my attention.

"If you want to, you can ask Twilight to borrow a book or two at a later date." She said. I nodded in agreement to her suggestion.

"I think I will do that when I find the time to read again." I said, smiling at the prospect of reading again. Fluttershy then led me back upstairs towards the bathroom.

As we got in, I checked to see how the bathroom was. The bathtub, while a bit small, was still a reasonable size. I placed my newly acquired hat onto the counter, and I was beginning to take my shorts off, when I realized that Fluttershy was still in the room.

"Uh, Shy." I said. "Can you, perhaps, turn around for a second, please? I need to undress."

She looked at me with a curious look on her face. "Why is that? You don't have anything to hide under your clothing, d-do you?"

I then realized that they probably only wore clothing purely as an accessory and not as a necessary. "W-well, we humans don't have the luxury of a fur coat, as you can tell, only some small patches of hair on our head and…other places."

"But that doesn't seem like a good reason to wear clothes all the time."

"Well, the other, more important reason, is that it's considered indecent to walk in the 'nude' as it were, because…well…our 'parts' are always exposed." I said, getting progressively quieter as I spoke.

Thankfully, Fluttershy realized what I was trying to talk about, and blushed as she heard those words. "S-so, y-you mean t-that…"

"That we guys don't have a sheath for our manhood's? Well, yea, that's pretty much it."

We were silent for a good minute or two before either one of us would speak to the other. "W-well, I-I'll wait outside, j-just let m-me know w-w-when you're in t-the tub, ok?" she said, the blush still on her face. I nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. She walked out of the room and as soon as she closed the door, I began to run the water. Once the water was at a comfortable temperature, I quickly stripped out of my clothes and got in.

"Ok, Shy, I'm in the tub, you can come in now." I said. The door opened and Fluttershy walked back into the room, the blush still evident on her face.

"Ok, l-let's just take the old bandages off and start washing you up." She said, still embarrassed from before.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable back then, it's just that I-" I began to say to try and comfort her, but she quickly put a hoof to my mouth.

"It's fine, Drak, I'm g-glad you told me about that. Now, be quiet and hold still for me please." She said, somehow managing to get a small smile to appear on her face. I smiled in return, happy that she was feeling better from the conversation from earlier, and held still as she began to unwind the old bandages from me. After a few minutes, she was able to get all of the old bandages off of me. Fluttershy then began to lather me up in the body soap, rubbing it into my skin. I had to admit, getting treatment like this was incredible, and I just relaxed as she continued to rub and rinse my body. As she worked, she got lower and lower on me, from my chest and back to my stomach. Her ministrations, to say the least, were having an arousing effect on my body. After a few more minutes of her heavenly touch, I felt her suddenly stop.

My eyes were closed the whole time she was washing me, and once I felt her stop, I opened my eyes to see what happened to make her stop. "Shy, you ok…" I became quiet as I realized that she was staring at my head, but not the one on my shoulders.

During her washing, I got excited enough for my manhood to get hard. It stood at about 6 inches in length, which to me was about average, since I was not one of those guys who bragged about the size of their cock anyways (I could never understand those people either). Fluttershy however, just stood there, staring at my erection, her hoof only a few inches away from it.

"It…it's so big!" She said in a quiet tone. I raised an eyebrow at this. Apparently, I was of a good size. Rather then question my good fortune; I decided to snap her out of her trance.

"H-hey Flutters." I said, getting her attention off of my cock and back to my face. "Y-you don't have to wash that, you know. I-I can do that part m-myself."

She blinked. "B-but are you-" this time, it was me who put a hand to her mouth to get her attention again.

"Really, it's fine. I don't want you to do anything that you're not comfortable doing with yet, ok?" She looked back down at my erect cock and slowly rubbed her hoof around it, making my cock twitch slightly.

"I-I know that I don't have to, Drak, but…I…I really want to though." She said, in a whisper that I almost couldn't hear, a sad look in her eyes. My eyes widened in surprise, and a little excitement, as to were this might be leading, but…

'_No, no we are not going to do that yet. I know that I'm ready when it does happen, but is she?_' "Fluttershy, listen. If y-you really want to, then…well…you…y-you may, j-just don't push yourself, ok?" I said. As I spoke, I lifted my hand and stroked her mane, making her give a pleasant hum.

Fluttershy looked back at me and smiled, and then she brought herself closer to my face. I knew instantly want she wanted and brought my face forward to meet her halfway, our lips touching in the middle. As we kissed, I looked into her eyes again, and saw a look of determination, a little excitement and some nervousness before she closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of our kissing. I immediately knew that she did want to do this, maybe not all the way, but she still wanted to go through with what she had planned for me, anyways, so I just closed my eyes, and relaxed into the kiss as well. As we kissed, I could feel her hoof travel closer to its goal, and soon, it brushed against my manhood again.

I gave a small gasp as we kissed when she touched me there. She brought her hoof to the underside of my shaft, and slowly began to rub it up and down the length. Our kiss deepened as she continued to stroke my member slightly faster, our tongues clashing with each other. Finally, we had to break apart for some air, gasping as we stopped the make out session. Fluttershy didn't once slow down her rubbing on me, rather putting more pressure on me instead, making me groan in pleasure. Suddenly she stopped, and when I opened my eyes to see why, I saw her slowly getting into the tub with me. At this point, the water was basically a puddle now, only an inch deep. Fluttershy got comfortable sitting between my legs, and then brought both of her hooves onto either side of my member, and began to jerk on it at a faster and harder pace then before, causing me to moan at the feeling. As she stoked on my erection, she bought her mouth closer to it, and then stuck her tongue out and gave the tip a lick. An electric pulse of pleasure shot right through me and to my brain, making me gasp suddenly. She looked up with a worried, expression on her face, thinking that she just hurt me. Before she could say anything, though, I stopped her by stroking her mane with my hand saying, "C-can you d-do that again, please?"

Realizing that she did something good, she attempted at giving a seductive look, like the one AJ gave me from before, and while not as impressive as AJ's, it was still enough for me, making me smile at her. She slowly lowered her mouth to my cock again, and began to lick it once more; all the while she continued to give me a (Hoof job) '_That's a new one'_. I moaned in pleasure as she licked the tip and jerked the length, in a feeling of complete bliss. After a minute of this, she brought her mouth closer and began to kiss my member like she was kissing my lips from before. The feeling was incredible, and it only got more so when she stuck the head of it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it like a lollipop. Slowly, she brought more of my length into her mouth, using her tongue on the underside of the shaft, and she soon began to bob her head up and down on it. I moaned louder, encouraging her to continue as I stroked her mane some more, and she began to suck on it, creating more pressure and more pleasure. As she bobbed her head and sucked on it, she would take more of it into her mouth, till I could practically feel the tip hitting the back of her throat. The first time Fluttershy did this, I heard her gag a little, and it got me worried about her, but before I could do anything, she did it again, this time with more force. All I could do was sit there and groan at the treatment that she was giving me. She kept on deep throating me, going just a little faster, and adding a lot more force to her sucking, the walls of her throat constricting my member every time she took it in. I could feel the pressure building up in my nether regions, and I knew that I was going to blow soon. Before I could say anything, though, she looked at me, her big, beautiful baby blue eyes looking right back into mine with nothing but love and affection in them. Once she did that, I couldn't hold the pleasure off any longer, and I finally let go into her mouth.

I thrust my rod deep into her, making her go wide-eyed in shock, spurting my seed into her throat. She was surprised, to say the least, but then her eyes closed slightly as she drank my cum, seeming to enjoy the taste of it. Fluttershy kept my length in her mouth the whole time that I was spurting my seed out, just drinking every single drop. Finally, after thirteen seconds of spurts, she slowly took my member out of her mouth, and with a loud 'pop' it came out. She looked at me with one of satisfaction.

"So, w-was it g-g-good?' She asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice. I just smiled at her and brought her towards me into a hug. She embraced me as soon as our bodies connected.

"It was the most pleasuring experience that I have had so far in my entire life." I whispered into her ear. We just sat there in the tub hugging each other for what felt like an eternity, me in the afterglow, and her just simply happy that she made me feel so good. It was at this point, that life decided that we had enough time and needed to get back into reality.

There was a loud knocking on the door, which startled both Fluttershy and I. "Yo! Flutters, Drak, you in there?" It was Dash. At this point, I knew that we were screwed, so I decided to just come out clean (no pun intended).

"Uh, y-yes, we are in here, Fluttershy was just helping me change my bandages and, uh clean up, is all." I said. I heard Rainbow chuckle slightly and said, "Well, when you two are done 'cleaning up' how about you two come on down stairs, Twi has breakfast made for us. Pinkie even brought us some muffins as well." I then heard hoof steps as Dash went to go and have her breakfast. I looked at Fluttershy, worried since we were pretty much caught in the middle of an intimate moment, and her face was just as red as mine. We looked into each other for a few seconds before I attempted to break the silence.

I gave off a small chuckle of relief. "W-well, I guess we both need to clean up now, huh?" I said, trying to get her to be a little more comfortable. Still blushing she nodded and, without another word, we began to wash each other up. Once that was done, I sat on the stool naked (In light of what just happened, I couldn't have cared less) as she began to bandage me up again. Once she was done, I quickly put on my boxers and shorts back on, and then placed my hat on my head. Once finished, we both left the bathroom and began to descend the stairs to get us some food.

Downstairs, Twilight was currently placing the food onto the table. The only other ponies that were here were Rainbow Dash and Pinkie. As Fluttershy and I walked down the stairs, Dash looked at us and gave us a sly look.

"So, did Fluttershy 'clean' you well?" She said, a smug look on her face. We just both blushed at the question, still too embarrassed to say anything.

"I thought I told you two to not do anything that I wouldn't do!" Exclaimed Pinkie.

Dash looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And you wouldn't have done that?" she asked. Pinkie was quiet for a moment, and then she shrugged, giggling.

"Good point, Dashie!" She said, still giggling. I was staying quiet the whole time, trying to calm myself down, when Twilight decided to step in.

"Well, regardless of what happened." She said, glaring at Dash, who looked at her sheepishly. "I need to ask you something."

I nodded, giving her the go ahead. "Well, what do humans eat?"

I froze, realizing that these ponies would be herbivores, and that the concept of eating meat would not only be alien to them, but also possible monstrous. I looked down at the ground, trying to say something without hurting their feelings, when Fluttershy noticed my nervousness.

"Drak, what's wrong?" she asked, once again trying to comfort me. I looked at her and tried to smile, but it was hard cause I didn't want to scare them, especially Fluttershy.

"W-well, I do eat m-most of the things t-that you girls w-would eat, but…" I said, and then quieted down, unable to finish the sentence.

"What, it's not like you eat meat or anything!" Said Dash, laughing at her joke. After a few seconds, she noticed that I wasn't laughing with her, and then she suddenly had a look of worry on her face "…do you?"

I was quiet for a few more seconds, and then, finally, I nodded, saying, "We're omnivores, so we eat both plants…and…m-m-meat."

Everypony in the room was shocked, surprised of what my diet consisted of. Fluttershy was the worst; her mouth was open in shock from my revelation. I sighed and just sat down were I was standing, once again trying to hold my tears back in.

'_Great, now they're all going to hate me._' I thought, lowering my head into my arms and closing my eyes. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds, and then suddenly I felt somepony put a hoof on my good shoulder. I looked up, expecting Fluttershy, or even Twilight, but was surprised to see that it was Rainbow Dash of all ponies.

She looked at me with concern in her eyes. "Hey, man. We aren't going to hate you or anything for what you have to eat." This caused the other girls to nod in agreement. I sniffed, trying to hold my tears back, and looked around the room. Eventually, I looked at Fluttershy, her eyes were still full of worry, but of what I couldn't say.

"D-do you hate m-me, Fluttershy?" I asked. As soon as I did, she just walked up to me and gave me a kiss in the lips.

"I could never hate you Drakalian, I have taken care of animals that could only eat meat before, so I guess I can kind of understand it." She said, smiling. Her smile, as well as her kiss, quickly swept away all of the bad feelings that I had, and instantly made me feel better. I quickly embraced Fluttershy, who was surprised for a second, before hugging me back.

"T-thank you, Fluttershy, that made me feel a lot better." I whispered into her ear. She just nodded and hugged me tighter, not wanting to let me go.

"Well, I'm glad that you told us this, but just know that we are strictly a herbivore race, so that means no meat for you, ok." Said, Twilight, glad that I was feeling better again.

I nodded. "Honestly, I'm ok with this, since I do recall that I didn't eat much meat in the first place, never really acquired the taste I guess." I said, making us all chuckle. We all sat down and began to eat the meal that Twilight made for us, which consisted of hay fries, toast, and eggs (I was going to question why they ate eggs, but then realized that they needed to put something into there pastry dishes). We also had the muffins that Pinkie brought for us as well, though I decided to save mine for later.

As we finished eating, we heard a knock on the door. Twilight was up immediately and heading to let who ever it was in. "Oh! I think Spike is back!" I was about to ask who he was, remembering that she mentioned him being on some sort of royal trip. She opened the door, and in walked the most fascinating thing that I have ever seen.

It was a little baby (I'm assuming that it's a baby) dragon; he was purple with a yellow underbelly and green spikes. He wasn't that large, either; rather he was about two and a half feet tall.

The dragon, which I assume is Spike, walked in carrying a lot of books, talking to Twilight, not having noticed me yet. "…So then, Princess Celestia said that she wanted us to find out what it was that could have caused that power surge, and to tell her what we find right away." He was saying to Twilight, who was walking next to him.

"Well, I think I have a hunch on who might have caused that." She said. Spike gave her a confused look, so Twilight just gestured to me, and when Spike turned around and saw me, his eyes went wide with fear.

"Uh, Twilight, w-w-why is there some sort of hairless ape in the library?" He asked. I chuckled at the comment, not one to be to easily insulted when I'm in a good mood like the one that I was in now, and went up to meet the dragon.

"Spike, this is Drakalian, he's a human that we just found yesterday, and he saved Trixie from a Manticore. Drak, this is my number one assistant, Spike, the baby dragon that I hatched myself." Said Twilight, introducing each of us to the other. I crouched down to his level and held my hand out in a friendly gesture.

"Hi Spike, glad to meet you." I said in a happy tone. Spike looked warily at me for a few seconds before extending his claw out to shake my hand. Once that was done, I got up and said, "Well, I'm going to go to Rarity's shop, so I can get my clothes, and then its off to Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack said that she wanted me to go there and meet the family."

"Hey, can I join you? Um, if that's ok with you, that is?" Asked Fluttershy, a blush forming after she asked her question. I just smiled at her and nodded

"Of course, Shy, I would love you to come with me. Besides, I need a guide to get me to these places. Also" I said in a quieter tone, "I still don't feel quiet comfortable with all of the ponies yet."

Fluttershy just smiled, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, Drak, I'll always be here when you need me." She said, which made me smile, and which made Spike blink in confusion. I was able to get my staff before we left, but l left my sais on the counter, and as we left the door, I could hear Spike talking with the other ponies that were still inside the library.

"Ok? So…what the heck did I miss?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fluttershy and I began to walk to Rarity's store (or boutique, as Fluttershy told me what it was) and along the way I was still getting some stares from the other ponies in town. Thankfully, though, I was able to use my hat to get rid of most of the uncomfortable feelings of being watched. The rest of the anxious feelings were vanquished thanks to Fluttershy, just by her being there made everything feel better. One thing that I did find odd, however, was the fact that some of the mares in the village were talking about me, and how I got two of the most well known ponies to go out with me.

"I must say, that human must be such a gentlecolt if he was able to get such a gentle pony like Fluttershy to go out with him."

"I agree! And to get Applejack as well must not have been an easy task." (I gave myself a quiet chuckle upon hearing this.)

"Indeed! They also say that he is quiet the cutie as well!" (That specific comment made me blush.)

"He must be a noble soul as well, did you hear that he beat a Manticore off by just looking at it! And it was all just to save that poor mare Trixie!"

"Pah! I still don't understand why he saved that mare of all ponies, especially with what she has done to us before."

"Which, in my opinion, just makes him all the more nobler."

"What's the matter, Derpy? You too stupid to even say anything else now?"

"Oh I hope th-"

At this point, I just stopped listening to the idle conversation, and began to listen who the poor soul was that was getting picked on.

"J-just leave me alone, you meanie!"

"And why should 'eye', you don't have anything better to do, you walled-eyed freak!"

At this point, I had enough with the bully's, well, bullying, so I decided to step in for once and see what that fuss was about. Once I found the source of the location, which was right next to some sort of fancy building, I was able to see the culprit.

It was an Earth pony (Twilight was able to tell me a bit about the ponies of Equestria and what their abilities were during breakfast) with a long green mane and tail and a brown coat. Its cutie mark was a pair of orange hooves pounding each other in what seemed like a bro-hoof of some sorts. He seemed to be a pretty large fellow, but not the guy who took a chance, at least I assumed by what he chose as his victim. The victim was a gray Pegasus mare, with blonde mane and tail, and white bubbles as her cutie mark. She had a mailbag on her and it looked to be empty. The most fascinating thing about her though, was her eyes. The right one was normal, but the left one looked up towards the sky. Both of her eyes were filled with tears. Inside those eyes was a familiar feeling that I have come to hate. It was not fear, anger, or even hatred.

It was hopelessness, the worst feeling that I could ever think of.

I decided that enough was enough and stepped in to help the gray mare. "Hey! How about you pick on someone your own size?"

"Someone? What the buck is some-" he said, turning to face me. He suddenly stopped what he was saying as soon as he saw me, his mouth hanging in horror. I was curious as to why he was so scared of me, and then I remembered hearing the gossip about me beating the Manticore, so I decided to take advantage of it, just this one time.

"You recognize me?" I asked. The Earth pony nodded, his mouth still gapping in terror. "Then you know what I can do to you if you continue this charade?" I said, beginning to give him the evil eye. He nodded again. "So, I kindly suggest that you apologize and leave right now, before you make things even worse."

He was quiet for a few moments, before turning around saying, "I'm sorry Derpy." to the gray mare. However this seemed to upset the Pegasus even further, so right as he was turning around to leave, I took my bow staff, and pinned his tail to the ground. This caused him to fall flat on his flank, with a large "OOF!" as he hit the ground. He turned to look at me, with fear and confusion in his eyes.

"W-w-what, I apologized, now let me go!" Instead of listening to him, however, I turned to the gray mare and said, "What's your name, miss?"

She looked at me in confusion, and eventually said, in a shivering voice, "D-Ditzy…"

I looked back at the bully, and this time said, "Now, apologize correctly, or else you will be one tail shorter."

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry Ditzy, now please, let me go! I don't want to lose my tail!" he said, his voice in a panic. I looked at him slowly, then, leaned down to whisper in his ear, "If I ever see you bullying anypony else around here, you will regret ever meeting me. Do. You. Understand?"

The bully just nodded, and as soon as I lifted my staff off of his tail, he ran away as fast as his hooves could take him. I nodded in satisfaction, and then went to put my attention to the poor gray mare named Ditzy. She backed up in slight fear as I approached her, and then I carefully sat down next to her.

"So, your name is Ditzy?" I asked her. She nodded, saying, "Yes, sir, Ditzy Doo"

"Well, are you ok Miss Ditzy? He didn't hurt you now, did he?"

She looked at me, then towards the ground. "N-no, he didn't."

I was surprised that she said that, considering her eyes. "Are you sure miss?"

Ditzy gave off a small sigh before continuing. "It's my eyes isn't it?" she asked, to which I nodded. "No, he didn't do this to me, I…I was born like this. And…and it's these…stupid, ugly eyes that caused me lose my one and only job today!" she said, practically shouting the words at the end. Once she said that, she started to cry. Now, I just couldn't bear to have none of this, so I decided to help comfort her some more; by embracing her into a hug and holding her as she cried into my bare chest.

She soon embraced me and began to bawl her eyes out. From the looks of things, she has never had anypony hold her like this before, with the exception of her parents I'm assuming, but even so, she cried like there was no tomorrow. As she cried, I noticed that we had appeared to have drawn a crowd, however, with the current situation that I was in, I decided to ignore the growing numbers and instead work on making this poor soul feel better. I did recognize some of the ponies that were here, like a mint green unicorn from the party, a gray earth pony with a pink bowtie, a blue pony with a pink mane and tail, and Rarity, who was standing outside of the fancy shop doors alongside Fluttershy.

'_That must be her boutique._' I thought to myself, still holding the sobbing mare. After about five minutes of this, she calmed down enough for me to talk to.

"Hey, Ditzy, I'm sorry for what that jerk put you through, truly I am." I said, getting her to look up at me slightly. It was at this point that I was able to get a good look at her eyes. They were breathtaking; her eyes were such a vivid shine of gold on them it literally made my heart melt by how beautiful they were. "And if there is one thing that he got wrong. It was your eyes. Those eyes of yours are like that of an angel."

At this she blushed, a confused look on her face. "Y-you really think that m-my eyes are beautiful?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course I do! They are some of the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen." This made her blush even more.

"C-can I ask what your name is, please?" she said in a pleading tone. I was about to speak when Rarity and Fluttershy stepped towards us.

"By Celestia, dear, that was truly such a heart warming experience! It seemed like it was out of a romance novel, what with the knight in shining armor galloping in to save the damsel in distress from the treachery of a horrible monster!" Exclaimed Rarity, seeming to be bursting with excitement from what she just saw. I blushed a bit at this, and then I listened to what Fluttershy had to say.

"Drakalian, that was one of the bravest things that I have seen you do since you got here, and I'm glad to be in your herd." Fluttershy said, smiling as well, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, which made me blush even more.

Ditzy was listening as we spoke, and then finally decided to speak up herself. "Wait, so are the stories true, then, you are a human, and that you defeated a Manticore?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. "Yes, they are true, if somewhat exaggerated." I said, happy that she seemed to be getting better.

Then Fluttershy remembered something that Ditzy told me earlier. "Wait, Ditzy, d-did you say that you lost your job?"

New waves of tears threaten to overcome Ditzy as she spoke about what happened. Apparently, she used to be the mailmare in Ponyville. However, due to some financial troubles that they are having, she was 'cut loose' as it were, and pretty much thrown to the curb. After hearing her story, I was beginning to feel the need to cry too; instead I just hugged her tighter to help her feel more comfortable. I then remembered that I still had my appointment with Rarity, but I didn't want to leave Ditzy alone at the moment.

"Hey, Ditzy. You want to come into the store with me? I need to get some clothing from Rarity, and I think you could use some company right now." Ditzy gave a cute sniffle, and then nodded. For some reason, I decided to pick her up in my arms and carry her into the store, which caused her to blush even more. So, with Ditzy in hand, Rarity, Fluttershy, and I walked into Rarity's store of fashion.

Once we got inside, Rarity said, "Welcome to Carousel Boutique!" It was a pretty interesting store, to say the least. I wasn't able to recall if I was into fashion, but I did remember watching some shows about it. The things that really captivated me were the dresses; they looked like they were made for the princesses themselves. I even said as much to Rarity, which caused her to blush.

"Why, thank you, darling! It's so nice to have a colt that understands fashion, even if you aren't a pony." She said, which caused me to raise an eyebrow. Once we got in, I put Ditzy, who was still blushing, on to one of the chairs. I kneeled next to her so that I could talk to her for a second.

"Hey, Ditzy, I'm going to be right back, ok? I just need to get my measurements done and then I will be right back here. You ok with this?" I asked her. She nodded as her answer, and I left her with Fluttershy, who I knew would help her if anything were to come up.

I walked into the changing room to get out of my shorts and hat. Once I got back to the measuring area, I could see Rarity already ready with a notepad and some measuring tape. She glanced at my direction and then gave me a curious look.

"Uh, darling, I don't mean to sound rude, but you do need to take off all of your clothing." At this, I mentally face-palmed myself, remembering that these ponies wore clothes for accessory purposes. So, once again, I had to explain to her why we needed to wear clothing all the time. Once I finished, she had quiet a large blush on her cheeks.

"W-well, that is indeed, um, interesting, to say the least, b-but I must insist that you take the rest of it off." I looked at her with a quizzical look. "I promise not to stare, dear." With a sigh of defeat, I just took my boxers off of me and threw them to the side. As I presented myself before her, her blush became even deeper. She was, however, true to her word, and began to measure me without much staring. Thankfully, it went by fairly quickly, and I was able to put my clothes back on, and I did so as fast, but as polite, as I could.

"Listen, Rarity. I'm sorry that you had to-" but before I could finish, Rarity placed a hoof to my mouth.

"Listen, dear, it's perfectly fine to be embarrassed in these sorts of situations. Why, a few times before when I measured a stallion, they got a little…how should I say this…'excited' to say the least." She said. I just stood there, thinking about what it would be like to suddenly get a hard-on in front of Rarity while she was measuring you, and in all honesty, the thought made me laugh a bit. As I laughed, so did Rarity, and we were soon smiling, leaving the whole thing behind us.

Once we were done laughing, her horn glowed, and in came my hoodie, fully repaired. I smiled at the scene and gave a big hug to the fashion unicorn, saying, "Thanks for fixing my hoodie, it truly is my favorite. Also, if you need anything just ask." Rarity blushed as I hugged her, and then she seemed to remember something.

"Oh, I do have one thing that I want to ask you." She said, I looked at her with a curious look, and than in floated a small electronic device of some sorts. I took it from the magic field and examined it closely. "This happened to fall out of one of the pockets that was in your hoodie, and I was wondering if you knew what it is."

I stared at the device before I could remember what it was. It was an iPod Touch, not only that, but apparently it had a lot of music on it, and I meant A LOT of music. The battery symbol was the weirdest thing, though, because for some reason, it said that it was charging, when it wasn't even plugged in.

'_Hmm, well it could be the magic of this area. Oh well, makes as much sense to me as everything else I've seen._' I explained to her what it was, and she just nodded, saying, "You should show that to Vinyl and Octavia, they would love to see something like this." I nodded and put it away into my right inner pocket of the hoodie, keeping those names in mind for later. I then placed my hoodie on me, but kept the hood part down so that I could still wear my hat.

Before we left the room, however, I remembered that I told myself to look in a mirror to see how I looked like. "Hey, Rarity? I don't suppose that you have a mirror on you, do you?"

"Why, of course, darling, I never leave home without it." As she said this, a mirror floated towards me. I grabbed it out of the magic field and gave myself a once over. I was a pale fellow, with dirty blonde hair, and average looks (I hope). When I looked at my eyes, I could see why Fluttershy thought they were beautiful, for they were a deep emerald green color. My body was of average build; while I didn't have any abs or anything like that, my arms, shoulders and upper chest area were almost what one would call 'well toned'. Glad that I could finally get a good look at myself, I handed Rarity her mirror back and we both left to go back to the waiting room.

As we exited the room and entered the waiting room, I saw that Ditzy was still here, but Fluttershy was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Ditzy. You know where Fluttershy went?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded.

"She said something about having to take care of her animals." Said Ditzy. "Also, I got to go and pick up my daughter, Dinky, from school right now."

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was thirty minutes passed two. I apparently forgot to have lunch, but I didn't mind it so much, for I wasn't very hungry at the time. Rarity did say that she was going to be a while to make my clothing and told me to come back sometime tomorrow, so I had some time to kill.

"Hey, you think that it's alright if I went along with you? I don't really have much else to do until I go over to AJ's farm" I asked her, which for some reason caused her to blush.

"S-sure, you can join me. I mean you did just help me out, after all." She said, saying the last part to herself mostly.

So with that, we both left the boutique, saying good-bye to Rarity as we left. We were quiet for a few minutes, and then I decided to break the silence with some idle chitchat (Which I was never good at, by the way.).

"So, Ditzy. What was it like, being the mailmare?" I asked her. Bad move on my part, for I could begin to see tears forming from her eyes. I quickly placed an arm around her, which got her to calm down a little. "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"I-it's fine, I don't really mind talking to somepony about this. Really, I don't." She said, sniffling quietly. I didn't feel convinced by this; however, she insisted that she talk about her previous job anyways. She then went on to explain how it was to be the mailmare around here, and how she traveled around and met with some great ponies, and unfortunately, some not so great ponies.

"I mean, I know that I crash into a few things every so often, but I always was able get the mail on time." She said, a new wave of tears began to form. It was at that moment, however, that a very loud rumble was heard. It took me a while to process where it came from, but once I figured it out, I smiled at her.

"I think somepony didn't have breakfast this morning." I said to a blushing Ditzy, for it indeed was her stomach growling in hunger. Thankfully, I was still carrying the bag that Pinkie Pie gave to me to hold onto the muffin, so I just handed it to her. She was confused at first, but when she opened the bag up to see what was inside it, her face instantly lit up like a light bulb.

"F-for me? B-but what if you get hungry?" I just shook my head, saying, "I'm not going to get hungry anytime soon, so just enjoy it."

And enjoy it she did, for as soon as I said that, she practically inhaled the muffin in one bite. Now it was my turn to look stunned at what I just saw. Ditzy noticed this and giggled at my expression, saying "What? Muffins are my favorite food." After a while, I too began to laugh with her. Soon, we approach what appeared to be a red schoolhouse.

Upon reaching the building, Ditzy and I sat outside and talked some more to each other. Soon, the bell rang, and all of the little fillies and colts were running outside to get back to their homes, with four of them running to us. Before I could say anything, three of them quickly jumped up and tackled me to the ground.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Monster Hunters Go!"

"Yay! We got it, do you girls got your cutie marks now?"

"I don't see one, how about you, Sweetie?"

"No, you Scootaloo?"

"Nothing."

"Aw, but we caught a monster, doesn't that count for something?"

"Oh yea?" I said, preparing myself. "If you caught me, then could I do…oh, I don't know…**THIS**!" As soon as I finished talking, I quickly flipped us over, causing them to squeal in surprise. Eventually, I got them so that I was the one who was on top of them. Once on top, I was able to get a good look at the so-called 'monster hunters'. The first one was a white unicorn filly with a dual pink tail and mane that were a bit curly. The second one was a yellow Earth pony with a red mane and tail and a pink bow in her mane. The final one was an orange Pegasus with an unruly purple mane and tail. They all looked at me with fear in there eyes.

"W-what are you going to do with us, m-mister monster." Said the yellow filly with a southern accent like AJ. I just grinned slyly at them. "Oh, I'm going to put a curse on you three."

They all went pale with fear before the white one spoke. "W-w-what k-kind of curse, mister?"

"The worst kind of curse." I said, getting into the moment. I paused for a second for a climatic effect before I spoke again.

"The curse of the **Tickle Monster**!" And with that, I began to tickle all three of the little fillies, causing them to suddenly laugh and struggle in my grip to try and escape, but to no avail.

"N-n-no, p-p-please, s-stop t-tickling us! We p-promise to be good l-little fillies, M-mister m-m-monster!" said the orange filly in between spurts of laughter. I kept on tickling them for a few more seconds before I thought that they had enough, and with that I released them from their 'curse'. The stayed on the ground for a while, panting, before they got themselves up, shaking the snow off of themselves in the process.

"Ha…ha…well, girls, that could have been better then I thought." Said the yellow filly. The other two simply nodded too tired to speak. I smiled at them before I got up and gave off a fancy bow. "The name of this 'monster' girls, is called Drakalian, and he is what you would call a human."

The three fillies stood there in shock, looking at the living myth in front of them. Finally, the yellow one spoke. "So, you're the one that's dating mah sister?" she asked.

"So, Applejack is your sister?" I asked back, to which she nodded. "Well, in that case, yes I am dating AJ, as well as Fluttershy right now."

"And you're the one that beat the Manticore as well, right?" Asked the orange filly.

"Well, more like scared it off, but yes, I did 'beat' this Manticore that you do speak of."

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed. "Oh, by the way, the name is Scootaloo."

"I'm Sweetie Belle." Said the white unicorn filly.

"And I'm Applebloom." Said the yellow country filly.

"And together we're…" said Scootaloo, as they all bunched up together.

"**THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!**" they shouted,

I blinked at the loudness of the voices. "Well, that's interesting. So, what do you girls do, exactly?"

"We do all sorts of things in search of our cutie marks." Said Applebloom. I realized then that none of them had a cutie mark. '_I guess cutie marks are something that you earn. _' "So, what are you girls going to do now?"

"Well, I was going to go back to the farm, and Sweetie was going to see if Spike was back from his trip from Canterlot."

I gave them a questioning look. "Is he your coltfriend or something?" I said, laughing at my joke. To my surprise, however, both Sweetie Belle and Applebloom nodded to this.

"Yup! Me and Applebloom are both dating our little Spikey-Wikey!" said Sweetie, a grin on both her face and the country filly's face. I just nodded, deciding to go with it, thinking '_Hmm, maybe the ponies here mature faster then humans, at least mentally wise._' Realizing that they were in their own little world at the moment, I decided to go and speak to Ditzy and her daughter.

The fourth mare that was with the CMC was another unicorn, with a pink coat and a blonde mane. She even had the golden eyes of her mother. She also lacked a cutie mark.

I saw the little filly hug Ditzy, and I could easily see the resemblance in both of them. As I got closer, both ponies separated from their hug and turned to face me.

"Hey, Mommy said that you were the one that protected her from that big meanie? Is that true" She asked. As soon as I nodded, she quickly jumped onto me and embraced me into a tight hug. "Thank you for protecting mommy! There are a lot of big meanies that always make fun of her because of her eyes, and I'm glad that you're not one of them." I was frozen for a second, and then I finally embraced the little filly in a hug. Once she released me, she went back next to Ditzy's side, a huge smile on her face.

"T-thanks again for helping me out there, and thanks for the muffin as well." Said Ditzy, a smile on her face. I simply shrugged; a little embarrassed at the attention that she was giving me. I then saw the pink filly, whom I've come to the conclusion was Ditzy's daughter, Dinky, whisper something into her mother's ear. Whatever it was, it made her blush, and she seemed to be shaking her head against whatever Dinky was saying to her. Finally, she sighed, and walked up towards me. What happened next came as a surprise; she reached up and kissed me on the cheek.

I just stood there, frozen, with Dinky giggling like crazy at the scene. Ditzy was still blushing like crazy, and she wasn't the only one blushing this time, either.

"Um, I got to go home, now, so, uh, I'll…I'll see you later, I guess?" Ditzy said nervous. I just nodded nervously, not trusting my own voice. With a smile and a wave, both Ditzy and Dinky left to go back to where ever it was that they lived at. I looked back at the CMC, and I noticed that the three fillies were getting ready to leave. Luckily, I was able to stop Applebloom before she left for the farm.

"Hey, Applebloom. I was wondering if you could bring me to the farm. AJ said that she wanted me to come over once I was done with today."

"Of course, Drak! Come on, let's go!" and with that, she began to gallop at full speed towards the farm, and I had to run as fast as possible to keep up.

For a filly, she can run really fast if she wants to.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After what felt like hours, but was more likely a few minutes, we finally made it to Sweet Apple Acres. There was a nice house and barn, as well as tons and tons of apple trees. The number of trees boggled my mind, and I could just imagine what it would be like to see all of these trees in full bloom. As Applebloom and I got to the house door, I was finally able to stop and take a well-needed breather.

"Geez, Mister. You sure need help with your runnin'." She said, not even winded in the slightest.

'_Must be her young age. Oh well, I was never a runner in the first place anyways._' "Well, I was never into much of the outdoorsy kind of stuff. The most physical thing that I enjoyed to do with my life was karate." At this, Applebloom's eyes went wide-eyed.

"You do karate too, Mister? Wow! Rainbow tried to teach me how to do that, but I never really got the hang of it." Now upon hearing this, my interest peaked.

'_Note to self: ask Rainbow Dash about her knowing karate._' "Well, that's interesting. So, were do you think Applejack would be right-" Before I could say anything else, though, I felt something wet and hard hit me square in the back. Luckily, it didn't hit any of my wounds, so it didn't hurt so much. I turned around to see who the offender was, and there I saw AJ, along with a big red stallion hiding behind a little snow bank. The stallion seemed to be calm about the whole thing, while AJ had another snowball in her hoof like the one that she threw at me, a smile on her face. Both ponies seemed to be wearing a scarf around their necks, most likely to keep them warm. I smiled, knowing were this was heading, and turned to face Applebloom. "Hey, Applebloom?"

"Yes, Mister?" she said, a look of excitement on her face. She seemed to know what was going to happen in a few seconds.

"First off, just call me Drakalian, or Drak. Second…" I looked back at AJ and the stallion for a second before I shouted the finally part of my sentence.

"**BATTLE POSITIONS!**"

Immediately, Applebloom and I both launched our selves towards the closest snow bank that we could find, and not a moment too soon, for a hail of snowballs soon were being chucked at us nonstop. We were able to get a few of our own shots out at them, but we were getting severely bogged down.

"Well, we seemed to be in a little situation here. So, any plans?" I asked the yellow filly, who was crouching behind the snow bank that we were currently residing in. She was quiet for a few moments, and then suddenly, her eyes got wide, and I could have sworn I saw a light bulb get turned on over her head.

"Just one, Drak. An' we better hope it works." She said, a nervous but excited look on her face. She motioned me to bend down a little and when I complied, she whispered her idea into my ear. Now it was my turn for my eyes to go wide with surprise.

"Are you crazy?" I said to the filly. She just smiled sheepishly and said, "You got any better ideas?"

Admittedly, I didn't so I just shrugged and started to make the biggest snowball that I could.

Meanwhile, at the other snow bank, both AJ and the red stallion had ceased fire for a short time.

"Well, brother. Think that we gave them enough?" asked AJ, looking at the stallion.

"Nope" he said.

"Well, let's finish them off then."

Suddenly, a huge snowball came sailing over the snow bank that they were hiding behind, but fortunately for them, it landed right behind them with a wet 'Plop!'

"Is that ya'll got, partner?" shouted AJ over the snow bank. I just grinned there, a large pile of snowballs in my arms.

'_Just wait, AJ, cause we got a surprise for you._' "Now, AB!"

As soon as I shouted, AJ and the red stallion looked over to were the large snowball had landed. It shook for a few moments, and then suddenly, out popped Applebloom's head, along with the rest of her, coming out of the snowball.

"Ambush!" she shouted, taking pieces of the snowball and throwing them at AJ and the stallion, while I came from hiding and began to pelt them with snowball after snowball. We kept throwing them for a good minute or so until we heard AJ shouting, "Alright, alright, ya'll win, now cease fire!"

I stopped throwing the snowballs and signaled Applebloom to do the same. I walked up towards them as soon as the coast was clear of any snowballs.

"Well, it was a valiant effort, but in the end, you just weren't able to beat the Drakalian Applebloom duo!" I said, Applebloom and I giving each other a high-five.

AJ was quiet for a moment, and then she just burst out laughing. "Well, ah guess that's true then, sugarcube. Also, ah'm glad that you brought AB home for us from school."

I shrugged, my shoulder not hurting so much as to cause me to wince anymore. "Hey, it wasn't a problem; I enjoyed walking her home, though she can run pretty darn fast." I said. AJ just laughed at this, and then she gestured towards the big red stallion.

"Drak, this here's mah brother Big Macintosh, though we call him Big Mac. Brother, this here's Drakalian, the human that we met, and also, uh…my new herd mate." Big Mac put a hoof up, and I took it, giving it a welcome shake. The whole time, I could see him eyeing me up, seeing what kind of character I was. This of course just made me a bit nervous, so I tried to start some conversation with him.

"So, Big Mac, is it?"

"Eeyup."

"Well, you seem to be a pretty nice fellow."

"Eeyup"

"Don't say much unless necessary, huh?"

"Eeyup"

I chuckled at this, which caused him to give a small smile as well. Finally, I asked the question that was on my mind.

"S-so, um…y-you don't mind it that I'm d-dating your sister now, right?"

He was quiet for a few seconds, and then, he slowly nodded. "Just make sure tha' ya'll treat her with respect, and ah'll have no quarrels with you, understand."

"Sir yes sir." I said, giving him a salute as well. Big Mac raises his eyebrow at this, and then just snorts with laughter.

"You picked a mighty fine one, sis. You should be proud."

"Trust me, ah already am." Said AJ, who walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, to which I responded in kind.

"Well, how about we all go in and eat some dinner, I'm starving." I said, taking a step towards the door. As soon as I placed my leg down though, it gave way under me and I gave a quick cry in pain as I fell. Luckily, AJ was next to me in a flash, quickly catching me with her back. As I leaned against her for support, she quickly asked, "Are you ok, sugarcube?"

I looked at her with a small but weak smile. "I think so, I just rolled my ankle is all." I told them. "Well, come on, dinner isn't going to eat itself."

And with that, the four of us, with me leaning on AJ for support, headed back towards their house to have an Apple family dinner.

* * *

A few hours later, I was in AJ's room, sitting on her bed, trying to massage my muscle in my ankle, but so far it has been to no avail. AJ insisted that I go to her room to wait for her while they were cleaning up the kitchen. I tried to insist that I at least do something, but they were persistent.

I heard hoof steps coming closer to the door, and then the door opened, welcoming AJ into the room.

She placed her hat onto one of the hooks in her room. "Hey, sugarcube, you all right?" she asked, concern on her face as she watched me try to massage my ankle.

"Kind of. My ankle is still killing me. Normally, when I do this for someone-"

"Somepony." Said Pinkie Pie, from out of nowhere, before disappearing on us.

I blinked, and then, ignoring the strangeness of it, continued with my train of thought. "O…k…somepony, it's much easier, then just doing it on yourself." AJ nodded at this.

"Well, we do have a spa here, so maybe you can go there tomorrow, I know that Rarity and Fluttershy go there once a week, and I think that they will be there tomorrow as well." She said. I nodded at this. We were quiet for a few awkward moments before I decided to break the silence.

"So…" I said, giving up on massaging my ankle. "Uh, what should we do now?"

"Well, sugarcube, we could go to bed right now, since that is what everypony else is doing right now" She said. "Or, we could…you know…" For some reason, this caused AJ to blush slightly. I was quiet for a few moments, giving a curious look at her, before I asked, "Well, what do you have on your mind?"

"W-well, ah was just wondering, if, well…you remember last night, the comment that you said to me before."

"Yes what about…oh" I said, finally getting the picture.

AJ was blushing even more now; she slowly walked up to me and sat down on her bed next to me. "Y-you know, before ah left, when you were in the bathroom, Fluttershy talked to me. She said that she was very sorry that ah didn't get to be your first kiss, even when ah assured her that ah was over it. That mare, however, can be insistent when she wants to be. Anyways, she said that…well…"

AJ became quiet at this, unable to say exactly what Fluttershy told her. I, however, was curious about what it was, so I asked, "W-what did she say?"

AJ was silent for a while, not making eye contact with me. Finally she said, "W-well, she said t-t-that w-we c-could, um, do it, if y-you want to." Now once again, this shocked me. Fluttershy told AJ that she could be my first, because she felt guilty of taking my first kiss from me. I was quiet for a long time, neither of us willing to say anything to the other. Finally, I tried to speak in order to break the awful silence.

"S-so, a-are you a virgin, t-too?" I asked, to which she just shook her head.

"T-that's what ah don't get. Fluttershy is a virgin, but she insisted that ah should be your first." That got me thinking of a few reason of why Fluttershy wanted AJ to be my first, but the only one that I could think of was the one that AJ already told me: she was simply feeling guilty about it.

"I-is she ok with this?" I asked her.

AJ nodded, and then suddenly smiled, apparently remembering something. "Ah actually met her before she got back to her cottage. When ah asked her again if she was sure, she had the biggest smile on her face and said she was more then sure. You want to know why?"

"Uh, w-why is that?" I said, fearing were this was heading.

At this point, I finally noticed that AJ's hoof was on my leg and moving slowly upwards towards my crotch. "She said that she was happy enough that she got her first kiss with you, as well as…" she leans in, and whispers, "…giving her first blowjob to you as well."

'_Oh boy…_'

Now, my manhood was getting harder each second that passed, and I was also getting more nervous as well. "Um, AJ…are…are you ok with this?"

AJ stopped her hoof and looked at me for a second, saying, "Of course ah am, sugarcube. Why, are you…are you regretting doing this with us?" At this point, she began to have a mournful face and tears were starting to show. "Y-you'd rather have a human partner, wouldn't y-" I didn't even let her finish the sentence, and immediately placed my lips on top of hers. As soon as I did that, her eyes widened in surprise, and then slowly closed, returning the kiss with passion, making her tears instantly vanish. Our lips rolled off of one another, like synchronized swimmers, each of us knowing what the other is going to do. Then our lips opened, allowing our tongues entry into each other's mouths. As we kissed, I brought AJ into a tight hug, and with her left hoof, she put it around my good shoulder. As we kissed and embraced, we hugged tighter and tighter, never wanting to let the other go.

After a few minutes of making out, I slowly pulled back, though I did with regret, for I really wanted to continue it and never stop. However, I still had my piece to say to calm our minds of this situation.

"Applejack, listen to me. I don't give a damn if you're a human or a pony. I love both you and Fluttershy for the way you are, not the way you look. I rarely look in the eyes of others not only for the reason that I gave to Fluttershy yesterday, but also because I need to be comfortable with the person, or in this case pony, that I know. Otherwise I can only give a glance before feeling the need to look away. Right now, the ones that I trust the most are you and Fluttershy. You two are the world to me right now, and the best part of all is that I can look both of you in the eyes, for when I do, I see love and passion for me and for all of your friends. I see a hard working mare that will do anything to protect the ones that they love. And I'm glad that you have chosen me out of all the stallions in this world to be with. So, if all you want is to make love with me tonight, then by all means, I will do my best to fulfill your fantasy." As I spoke, I looked straight in her eyes, and she stared back at mine as well. We were quiet for a few moments, neither of us wanting to break this moment, until I had to say something to snap us out of it. "The only thing that I ask of you is that you help me along, for like I said before, it is my first time. So, do you think that you are up to the task?"

AJ looked straight in my eyes for a few seconds, before she could recover enough to respond. "Ah will do my best, sugarcube. Ah promise, that you will love every second of this." As the words left her lips, I couldn't take the separation any more and immediately reunited our longing lips back together, starting our session from were we left off.

As we kissed, AJ slowly leaned into me, making us tip into her bed, with her still on top of me. We stayed there for about ten minutes, simply making out with each other, my erection getting harder the further we went. Finally, she broke the kiss, and with her free hoof, brought it down gently on the bump in my shorts. I groaned slightly as I felt her hoof over the fabric of the shorts as she began to slowly rub against it. I brought my hand down, and without another word, took off my shorts and boxers, my hoodie already off a while ago.

AJ began to rub the length of my cock with eager intent, making me moan even more. She smiled at my expression, and then she turned herself around, so that her face was next to my crotch and her hips were next to my head.

"Let's see if ah can do as good a job as Fluttershy can, huh sugarcube?" she said in a seductive voice, brushing softly on my erection. I just simply nodded, and without another word, she just engulfs my entire cock with one fell swoop. The pleasure was incredible, to say the least. As soon as she had my entire manhood in her mouth, she began to bob her head up and down, going slowly at first though, just enough for me to keep myself together, but still enough to enjoy myself. I thought that it couldn't have gotten any better, when suddenly; she stopped bobbing, took the whole thing into her mouth, and sucked. **HARD**.

My eyes widened in surprise at this, the feeling so incredible that I nearly came right then and there, but somehow I was able to hold onto myself, willing myself to keep going. I could feel her throat literally constricting my cock, strangling the life out of it. All I could do was put my right hand on her head and brush her mane, moaning the whole time. As she serviced my dick, I brought my right hand further and further along her back, until I reached her flank. Once I brushed her cutie mark, she suddenly moaned loudly, vibrating my cock inside her mouth.

'_The cutie mark must be a pleasure point then._' I thought to myself. So I continued to rub on her cutie marks, putting pressure were it was needed. I traced the apples on her flank, first with one finger, then two, then three, each finger tracing an apple. As I traced them, she continued to moan louder and louder, her tongue rubbing against my member. After a minute or so of this, I decided to step up my own game; I took her flank with both of my hands, lifted it up high into the air, and placed her on my chest. In this position, I got a good view of AJ's marehood. To me, the view was amazing; her pussy was a light pink color that was puffy and very, very wet with arousal. Bracing myself, I gave it a tentative lick.

The effect was immediate; she gave a moan as she once again began to bob her head on my cock, still applying a sucking pressure on it. As I licked her, I got a hint of apple in the flavor of her juices. Eager for more, I pushed on, giving her long, hard licks along her outer walls, making AJ moan with delight. I kept on searching for the little 'clit' that all of the romance novels mentioned about. And finally, my tongue managed to slightly graze over a swollen, round button of some kind. As I touched it, it sent a shiver down her spine, and another vibration through my cock.

We kept on working on each other like this for some time, with me alternating between sucking her clit and licking her outer walls of her pussy, with her either sucking my cock or bobbing along its length at a now vigorous pace. Finally, feeling myself starting to lose it, I began to pick up the pace, and I sucked on her clit with everything that I had, and then I put the tip of my tongue inside of her.

AJ shrieked in ecstasy and I felt her marehood clench tightly on my tongue as she came, juices flooding everywhere and getting on my face and in my mouth. During her orgasm, she clenched tightly on my rod and sucked it like there was no tomorrow. This was my last straw, and unable to hold it back any longer, I let myself go and burst after burst of semen came spewing forward and into her mouth. I could feel her gulping each load as it came, and I would be lying if I said that it didn't feel so arousing. We stayed in that position for about five minutes, before we had enough strength to finally calm ourselves down from our epic high, but we both knew that we were far from over.

She slowly took my cock out of her mouth with an audible popping sound, before slowly turning around to face me, the sexiest smile on her face. "Ya'll ready for the main event, sugarcube?" she whispered seductively. Too nervous for words, I just simply nodded. AJ noticed my nervousness and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I could feel the very tip of my rod getting wet with the arousal that was coming out of her marehood. She slowly lowers her hips over it and brushed the tip of my shaft with her lower lips, making us both moan in pleasure. "Don't' worry about a thing, partner. Just let me handle the first part." Once again I nodded, too nervous for words still. Slowly, her lips took hold of the tip of my shaft, making us both groan. AJ slowly took every single inch of my dick into her pussy, and soon bottomed out inside it. My mind was literally blown, the pleasure just radiating all around my cock was so intense that it took even more effort to not blow my load then it did when AJ was sucking me. Slowly, she placed her hooves onto my chest, being careful of the wounds, and said, "Now, let the real fun begin."

She carefully lifted her hips off of my lap, until only the tip remained inside, and then in a sudden movement, thrust her hips back down, making a loud "Smack!" sound as our hips connected. I gave off a sharp gasp of pleasure as AJ started to lift herself off again and bring it down with the same results as before. She started off slowly, just using her own weight to bring herself down on me. As we progressed, however, she began to move faster and faster, bouncing up and down on my throbbing shaft. I could feel her marehood clench my member in a rhythmic fashion, tightening as she lifted herself off of me, and relaxing as she came down on me again. Soon, I placed my hands on either side of her flank and began to thrust my hips in sync with her thrusting, both of us moaning as AJ rode me like a champ. As I was thrusting, my hands slowly massaged her cutie marks, making her moan even more. Soon, I could feel the pressure start to build up in me again, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold it in for long.

"A-AJ. I'm…I'm…"

"Inside! Please, I want you to come inside of me!" She practically screamed. I quickly brought her head towards me and we began to kiss, our tongues once again flowing through each other's mouth. We began to thrust wildly into each other at a rapid pace, not caring about rhythm anymore, just caring for release.

Finally, after a few, almost painfully pleasuring minutes. We both found release. AJ screamed into my mouth as we both clamped down on the others lips, my cock getting strangled this time by her pussy. Her juices overflowed and covered my cock as I ejected my cream into her awaiting womb. We lied there for what felt like hours, but in reality was a few minutes, just holding each other in a tight hug and kiss. I was still moving slightly in and out of her marehood, just riding out my orgasm as she rode out hers. After a few more spurts, I finally came to a stop, and just massaged her flanks slowly, our lips separated as both of us breathed heavily while we just basked in the afterglow.

"Wow…just…wow." Was all I could say. AJ smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, saying, "Glad you enjoyed the ride, sugarcube."

I was about to pull out of her, when AJ stopped me. "Wait, partner, just…leave it in there…please?"

I smiled at her and gave her another kiss. "Of course, love."

AJ smiled when I called her love, and said, "I'm glad that ah was your first, Drak. An' ah hope that we can do this a lot more often in the future."

I just smiled at her and said, "I hope so too, Applejack, I love you."

"An' ah love you, Drakalian"

She slowly lowered her head back onto mine, and we began to kiss again, but with not as much enthusiasm as before, just kissing and cuddling each other, our tongues lazily rubbing against the other. As we kissed, I was able to get the blanket over the both of us, to help keep us warm in the cold night. Slowly, still kissing, we fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up with the feeling of soft fur on top of me. I felt someone's, or rather; somepony's lips on my own, and I could feel them moving. I opened my eyes to see AJ still kissing me from last night. Her tongue was already in my mouth, indicating that she was awake before me and decided to have a little fun while I was still asleep. I slowly rubbed my hands on her flank, getting a slight moan out of her. She opens her eyes and sees me staring right back at her. She breaks the kiss slowly and begins to breath deeply.

"Mornin', lover." AJ said to me, a smile on her face. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Morning yourself, AJ." I said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "So, you enjoy yourself last night?"

"It was the best time of my life, sugarcube. Are you sure you haven't done it before?"

I shook my head. "I'm pretty sure, otherwise I would have remembered something like this, memory loss or none."

She giggled in response. "Well, do you think you're up for a little morning fun?"

I thought about it for a sec, and then I smiled, saying, "Oh, what the hay, I'm up for another round."

AJ smiled back at me, and we began to kiss anew with more vigor, our tongues entwined with one another. AJ began to slowly gyrate her hips on my cock, which was still inside her. Slowly, my cock began to get hard again. I was about to start thrusting into her when…

*Knock, Knock*

"Uh, AJ, is Drak in here? I-I need t-to change his b-bandages again."

The reaction was instantaneous; we both broke our kiss and looked into each other's eyes, each of us thinking the same thing.

'_Oh, crap!_'

"J-just a m-minute, Fluttershy. We were just, uh, g-getting ready, is all" Said AJ, quickly getting off of me. We quickly got out of the bed, and I began to put on my clothing. As I was putting my shorts on, Fluttershy walked in, humming a wordless tune.

"Well, Drak, you ready to-" Fluttershy began, and then suddenly stopped when she noticed me putting on my shorts, and saw AJ putting her hat on, covering her blushing face. Fluttershy quickly put two and two together, and began to blush along with the rest of us. "Oh! I-I d-didn't know t-t-that you guys w-w-were…um…w-well…" she began, before quickly losing her train of thought.

Everypony was quiet for a few embarrassing seconds, before I was able to muster up enough courage to speak.

"So." I said, clearing out my throat. "You, uh, want to get started now?" Fluttershy, still blushing, nodded slowly and with that we both headed towards the bathroom.

"Ah'll be back soon, partner, ah just need to bring AB to school. Hopefully ah'll see you two before ya'll leave, ok?" Said AJ. We both nodded to her and then entered the bathroom, closing the door behind us.

We stood there, not moving for a good while. Then, Fluttershy brought up the inevitable. "S-so, y-you t-two…uh…" I just nodded. "D-did y-you e-enjoy it?" Again, I nodded. Then Fluttershy did something that I didn't expect of her: she pulled me into a hug and gave me a long, affectionate kiss.

My eyes widened with surprise before I slowly closed them and just enjoyed the kiss myself. After about thirty second, we broke apart. Fluttershy, with a smile on her face, said, "I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves."

"One question, Flutters." I asked her. "Why?" I didn't need to explain myself further into it, for I could tell that she knew what I was trying to say. She just continued to smile, saying, "W-well, I felt bad when AJ said that she w-wanted to be your first kiss, and I was instead, a-among your first…o-other things…so I said that she could be your first…t-this. Beside, it o-only mattered to me as long a-as we…you know…do it eventually, then I'm happy with the choice that I made."

I thought about what she said for a second. I guess that being someone's first, while still important, didn't matter as much as long as it was with the one you love. I smiled at her and said, "I think I do understand now. So…can we…uh…"

Fluttershy gave me a quizzical look, before she realized what I was implying. "Oh! R-right, well, l-let's get started then, um, I-if you want to."

I just smiled and began to strip down, not bothering to tell her to give me some privacy. She blushed when she saw my manhood again, but nevertheless, as I went to sit on the floor, she still paid attention to taking off the old bandages.

As she was finishing, a thought came to me. "Hey, Shy." I said. She looked at me. "Well, I have b-been thinking, and…well…" I hesitated, not sure on how to say what I wanted to say.

Fluttershy quickly pulled off the rest of the bandages and said, "It's ok Drak, I won't judge you."

I took another breath and began again. "Well, I was wondering, since you did…that…the last time we did this, I was wondering…if I could…uh…r-r-return t-the f-favor? I mean, only if you want to of course."

Fluttershy just stared at me, a huge blush on her face. "Y-you m-mean that y-you w-w-want to…" I nodded. "Oh…w-well…h-honestly…I w-was kind of…sort of…hoping…t-that y-y-you w-would s-say that." I looked, surprised that she was thinking about this too. "O-of course, y-you don't h-" I quickly stopped her with a kiss, knowing what she was going to say. As we parted, I look straight into her eyes and said, "But I want to."

She was quiet for a moment, and then she suddenly lunged towards me with new ferocity, our tongues battling each other, sometimes in her mouth, sometimes in my mouth. As we kissed, I slowly and gently pushed us forwards, so that I ended up being on top of her with her back on the ground. Not even pausing in our kissing, I moved my left hand onto her stomach and slowly began to massage it, causing her to moan. As I brought my hand slowly south of her body, I brushed up against a couple of large bumps that I assumed were her teats. I slowly rubbed them with the palm of my hand, causing her to moan even more. After a few minutes of this, I brought my hand lower and finally reached my goal, her marehood, which was already moist with anticipation.

As soon as I brushed up against it, Fluttershy suddenly broke off the kiss and began to give loud groans of pleasure, her wings shooting out with a snap. I just smiled at her, happy that I was making her feel so good. I began to kiss her on her cheek before I slowly started to kiss along her body, adding even more pleasure for her. As I continued to kiss her, she would begin to squirm under me, moaning at the pleasing feeling. Soon, I got to her teats, and I took her left one into my lips and started to suck on it, making Fluttershy gasp in surprise. I rolled her teat around my tongue for a good while before I switched to the other one, giving it the same treatment, while with my free hand I would massage the neglected one. Finally, I brought my face down so I was looking at her marehood. I looked up at Fluttershy to make sure that she was sure of it, and she nodded, panting in anticipation. So without further hesitation, I simply placed my mouth over her lower lips and shoved my tongue deep into her in one go. Fluttershy gave off a silent shriek of pleasure and quickly wrapped her rear hooves around my head while placing her fore hooves on top of my head and shoving me deeper into her pussy. Her wings were fluttering every once in a while. With my hands now free, I began to massage her cutie marks with one hand and her teats with the other, trying to give her as much pleasure as possible. She gave off another silent shriek in ecstasy, loving the feeling of my tongue swirling deep inside of her. My tongue would prod inside of her and piston her marehood. As I used my tongue inside her, I would also use my lips to suck on her outer lips and her clit, creating more pleasure for her, trying to get her off as fast as possible while still giving her the time of her life.

After a few more minutes of this, Fluttershy's eyes snapped open, and she gave a howl of pleasure, which was more like a soft mewl, her wings suddenly as straight as an arrow. She quickly tightened her hold on me, making any convenient escape impossible. I could feel her pussy sharply contract against my tongue as it tried to milk it for non-existing liquid. I felt her own liquid pour out, splashing all over my mouth and face, her sweet nectar having an earthen taste to it. All during her orgasm, I would keep twitching my tongue to keep her in it for as long as possible. Finally, she started to relax, and she slowly released my head from her grip. I slowly took out my tongue and gave her lower lips one last kiss before I brought my head back up to hers. I could see the sweat glistening from her face as she panted from the exhaustion of her climax.

"T…that…that w-was…" Fluttershy panted, trying to get the correct words out. I smiled and silenced her with a quick kiss of her lips, and said, "Glad you enjoyed it."

Once again we just lay there, except this time it was Fluttershy who was in the afterglow, and me who was just happy for making her so happy. And, just like last time, reality had to make sure that we were still here.

*Knock, Knock*

"Hey, Fluttershy, Drakalian. Ah'm back from dropping AB at school. Are you two done in there, cause Fluttershy still has to go to the spa with Rarity soon." Said AJ. "Also, ah kind of need to wash up right now."

"Wait, AJ, We're almost d-" but before I could finish, AJ opened the door and walked in.

"An' why can't ah come in-" she said, before she finally looked at us and stopped, her mouth wide open. We were all silent for a few agonizing moments, before AJ opened her mouth to speak.

"So…uh…you two finished…'washing'?" Fluttershy and I were just quiet for a few seconds, before we both slowly shook our heads. "So, then…what, uh, are you doing on top of her, Drak?"

I knew that I couldn't lie to her, so I just said the truth. "Um, j-just…repaying her…I guess…" I said a little hesitantly. There were a few more moments of quietness, and then Fluttershy cleared her throat, making me remember where she was.

"Oh, right, sorry Shy." I said, getting off of her. As soon as I was off of her, she got up and shook herself slightly, not saying anything, just blushing profusely.

"So, I guess we should all wash together then, huh?" Said AJ, trying to get us to feel more comfortable. I just nodded and all three of us began to wash each other. Somehow, AJ and even Fluttershy were quick to get over the initial embarrassment, while I was still in deep thought about the entire situation. I was slightly surprised that they could have recovered so fast, then I remembered an important detail: Fluttershy already knew that AJ and I have already done it, and AJ knew what Fluttershy and I did in Twilight's bathroom. That, and the fact that I'm dating both of them, I guess these kind of situations are going to be a more common appearance, at least, between us, and maybe others that will join our herd.

'_Wait, how many are there usually in a herd?_' I thought to myself. I decided to ask Twilight on a later date on it, for I still remembered Ditzy and how she blushed at me, as well as the sweet kiss that she gave me. In all honesty, I thought that I might have some feelings for the walled-eyed mare, but I really wasn't sure right now. Also, I don't know how AJ and Fluttershy would react. As I thought about it, I realized that Fluttershy was saying something to me.

"H-hey, Drak. Are y-you ok? Y-you're not too embarrassed about w-what just h-happened, right?" I quickly smiled and gave her a quick pat on the mane, ensuring her that I was fine. AJ, however, could sense that something was off on me.

"Come on, sugarcube, what's on your mind? You can tell us, we're your herd mates, after all."

I decided that I might as well tell them what I was thinking. "Well, I was thinking that, um, how do I put this? Well, what is the average size of a normal herd?"

"I think it's around five to six, though we have seen some go up to ten." Said Fluttershy. "Why do y…oh! You want to see if Ditzy wants to join?" I just stared at her, flabbergasted that she somehow knew what I was thinking.

"Are you sure Pegasai can't use magic? Because you pretty much just read my mind." This got a giggle out of both of the mares, which in turn made me smile as well.

"I just remember her talking to me in Rarity's boutique, and she seemed a bit curious when I mentioned that I was in a herd with you and AJ. I think that you should bring her in with us, that is, if you want to." Fluttershy spoke, blushing a little near the end.

"Ah agree, Drak. That mare needs somepony to help her with her life, and ah think that you would be the perfect match for her." Said AJ, nodding. I just stared at both of my marefriends for a while now, thinking about what they just said. Finally I nodded.

"I guess it can't hurt to try. But I'm still not sure. Just give me a while to get used to the fact that I'm dating you two first before I ask, ok?" They nodded at this. We continued to wash each other without any more interruptions. Once we were done washing one another, we got out of the tub, and they both helped to put on the new bandages that Fluttershy brought for me. Once that was done, they went downstairs to wait for me, since I had to get dressed still. I decided to leave my hat here for the time being, since I thought it would be too cold for it right now, opting to wear my hoodie instead. When I came down, I saw that they both had a scarf around their neck, presumably to keep them warm, since a fur coat can only do so much I suppose. I got my staff from were I left it last night, and once we were all ready, we went out and began to head for the spa.

"Are you sure Rarity won't mind us joining you two?" Asked AJ, who decided to join us as well. Fluttershy nodded, saying, "Of course. Besides, I think that Drak here needs to relax a bit to help him with the healing. Did you see how tense his muscles were?"

"See them? Sugarcube, ah felt them an' ah still can't believe how strong he feels. There is no doubt in mah mind that he was able to beat that Manticore now."

"Yet he's so tender when it comes to…other things, it just makes me go fuzzy inside."

"Oh, ah know what cha me. He definitely knows how to treat a mare right."

"Uh, girls…I'm still here…" I said, trying to get them to notice that I was still here. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, they just giggled at my comment, which just made me roll my eyes.

"Hey guys! What's up?" we looked up and saw a certain cyan mare perched on a cloud, which, seeing it for the first time was quiet startling. '_Well, I guess Pegasai can interact with clouds then._'

"Hey, Dash. We were just heading to the spa for some R&R, you want to join us?" I asked her. She shook her head, saying, "Nah, I don't normally go to that spot, But I did see Rarity heading over there. I think she's waiting for you, Fluttershy."

"Ok, Dash, thanks for telling us." said Fluttershy. We continued on our trail towards the spa. It just took us a few minutes to get there, and we didn't say much during the time, just happy to be in each other's presence. Finally, we reached the spa.

Once we got to the entrance, we saw that Rarity was waiting in the front of the building, wearing a fancy hat of some kind; I couldn't really describe it well. Once she saw us, though, she immediately approached us, a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm so glad you could make it, darling. And you even brought your herd mates, too! Will they be joining us?" she said, gesturing to AJ and I.

Fluttershy nodded, saying, "I think that a good massage might be what Drak needs to help him relax, he has been so tense these few days that he's been here."

"Though ah don't mind it, ah mean, it does emphasize his muscles quite nicely." Said AJ, a smirk on her face. This made the other mares giggle with glee. I just raised an eyebrow at her response, shrugging it away. I mean, why should I tell them to not compliment my body, it was a nice change of pace to…whatever I did before I came here.

As we walked in, we saw two mares standing behind a desk; both of them had a hair band in their manes. The most interesting thing, though, was that they appeared to be nearly identical. The only difference was the color scheme; one had a pink mane and tail with a light blue coat, while the other had a pink coat with a light blue mane and tail. They seemed to be twins, and there eyes just confirmed my reasoning, for they were both a deep sapphire blue. Even their cutie marks were similar; both being a picture of a flower, a lotus it seemed to me. The blue one's lotus was pink, while the pink one's lotus was blue. They appeared to be talking about something and as we walked towards them, we could hear what it was that they were discussing.

"…And he just stared him down, then he said something to him and released his tail with that stick of his" Said the blue one, a sense of awe in her voice. Her voice sounded like it was European of some kind, but of which country, I wasn't sure, maybe Greek or even Romanian, possibly Scandinavian.

'_Wow, I can remember different countries of my own world, but I can't even remember my own family or were I lived_' I thought to myself. I then recognized the blue one from before when I was getting the bully away from Ditzy in front of the boutique. She must be talking to her about the scene when I told the bully to not bother anypony else. It amused me that they called my staff a stick, I guess they never seen a bow staff before. Before they could continue their conversation, however, I had to correct them on the name of my 'stick'.

"It's called a bow staff." I said, startling both of the mares. They gave off a startled gasp as they turned to face us, their eyes widening as they saw me. I could see that they were in awe of me, and sadly, a little fear as well. I decided to comfort them and to let them know that their fear is unfounded. "Hey, relax, I'm not going to hurt you girls. I'm just here with these ladies to get a massage is all." I said in a calm voice. This did the trick, and I could see both of them visibly relax themselves, the pink pony straightening her hair band, while the blue one seemed to find something interesting in the floor.

"Well, welcome to the spa, Mister," said the pink one, with a softer accent then the blue one.

"The names Drakalian, first and I assume the only human in Equestria." I said, giving them both a warm smile. The pink one smiled back, while the blue one…blushed? Then, they seemed to notice the others with me, and began to get back into business mode.

"We are sorry for not noticing you ponies before. So, Miss Rarity, Miss Fluttershy, do you want the usual?" asked the pink pony, looking at Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Yes, dear, that would be lovely." Said Rarity, while Fluttershy just gave a nod.

"Well, if you girls…" I cleared my throat "…and guy…follow us, then we will get your places ready." Said the blue pony, a blush still on her cheeks. We followed them into the building, and we got to a room that had a big bathtub in it, as well as some massage tables around it. As we got closer, the pink pony led Rarity and Fluttershy to the bath, while the blue one led AJ and I toward two of the massage tables. I placed my staff to the side as we sat down on them and waited for the blue pony to get our massages ready for us.

"So, who would like to go first?" She asked, looking at the two of us. AJ pointed at me, and while I tried to say that I could wait, she was persistent to say the least. Finally, I gave in and agreed to go first.

I still wasn't wearing a t-shirt, so I just had to take off my hoodie, which for some reason caused the blue pony to blush even more, and I went to lie down on my stomach while the blue pony walked towards me to get ready. She paused as she looked at me, and said, "You need to take off all of your clothing sir."

Once again, I gave myself a mental smack across my face, forgetting about the clothing rules here, or more like lack of one. "I'm sorry miss, but I kind of need to keep my clothing on otherwise I'll be…indecent, to say the least." Fortunately, she was able to catch on quickly, so I didn't need to say any more.

She blushed a little more, but she was persistent, to say the least. "I'm afraid I must insist, sir."

I sighed, and decided to agree with it, but only half way, stripping my shorts off but keeping my boxers on. "This is as far as I will go, ok? And please, call me Drakalian, or Drak."

The blue pony thought about it for a second, and I could have sworn that she was checking me out, which made me begin to blush slightly. Fortunately, she didn't seem to notice, and she slowly nodded in agreement. She walked next to me and started my massage, beginning with my shoulders, while carefully avoiding the bandages, and began to slowly rub her hooves against my muscles, slowly relaxing them. I sighed with the pleasure of it, happy that my muscles were finally relaxing after what felt like years of pent up stress. I heard AJ giggle at my response to the message, but I chose to ignore it, instead I tried to strike up a conversation with my masseuse.

"So, may I ask…what your…oh…names are?" I asked, sighing in satisfaction during the massage.

"My name is Lotus, and my sister's name is Aloe."

"Those are…nice names. Fitting, for…one as…gorgeous as you." I had no idea where that came from, but nevertheless, I still said it. Thankfully, all it did was cause AJ to laugh, and an awkward silence between Lotus and I. We were silent for a little longer, the whole while she continued on my shoulders before moving onto my lower back. She stayed there for a good ten minutes, working the kinks out of my spine. It honestly felt like the best thing ever (right next to sex, of course) and I didn't even notice when Aloe began to work on AJ until I began to hear her moan in pleasure. I sighed with content as she worked on my lower back a little more, before she moved onto my…butt?

I was slightly confused by this, and I gave a start when her hooves touched me there. "Woo…uh…"

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry, Drakalian, I didn't know you were sensitive there." Said Lotus, worry in her eyes, blushing furiously. She was very worried that she might have offended me in some way, but I was quick to reassure her.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not that sensitive there, it just…caught me by surprise is all." I said, trying to comfort her. It seemed to do the job, and she continued the massage, but she decided to avoid my rear for the time being, choosing to work on my legs instead.

When she got to the leg that I hurt my ankle on yesterday, I said, "If you could, can you…please…add a bit…more attention…to that ankle. I…kind of…sprained it yesterday." Lotus nodded in response, and as she began to work on my ankle I continued to try and talk with her. "So…where did you…two come from?"

"We come from far away, from a different country. We decided to come here when we heard about Equestria. Once we got here, my sister and I decided to open up a spa, making Ponyville our place to start. And I'm glad that we choice this place, for it is so nice, and the ponies here are very kind and helpful as well." She said, finishing up on my leg. "W-would you like me to work on y-your…uh…forelegs, Drakalian?" Lotus asked, once she was done with my legs. I smiled at her, and extended my left arm first, being careful not to stress the wound on my shoulder too much.

"Yes, please, although they are called arms, not forelegs. Just be careful with the left arm, due to the wound and all." I said, to which she nodded. She slowly worked out my arm, being careful with the wound like I said, and asked, "So, were did you get these wounds from?"

"A Manticore. I didn't even notice them until the fight was over." I said, remembering that day clearly in my mind. Lotus paused for a second, before she began again.

"So, the story was true then. Are you also…um…?" She was hesitant with her question, almost like she didn't even want to ask. Thankfully, AJ decided to answer the question for us.

"If you mean if Drak here is in a herd, then the answer is yup. As to who it's with, well, that would be me an' Fluttershy." She said, somehow finished with here massage. I looked towards her, and noticed that Fluttershy was just starting her massage right now. She looked so happy that it made my heart melt. I still didn't understand how I was so lucky to get two such beautiful mares in just the short amount of time that I have been here. I closed my eyes and smiled as I enjoyed the rest of the massage. As I smiled, I felt a pair of lips touch mine for a brief second, before pulling away. As I opened my eyes, I saw AJ's alluring emerald eyes staring back into my own.

"Enjoying yourself, sugarcube?" She asked me. I just smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I believe you are done now, Drakalian." Said Lotus, lowering her forelegs back onto the floor. As soon as they made contact, however, she gave a gasp of pain and quickly fell onto the floor headfirst. I was quickly by her side and caught her before she could hit the ground, lifting her back up again by holding her around her chest. She was blushing due to the position that we were in, but I was too concerned with her well being to care about embarrassment right now.

"You ok, Lotus?" I asked her. Still blushing, she nodded, and I placed her on the table, making sure her forelegs stayed off of the ground.

"I-I think I might have…o-overdone it a little." She said, stammering slightly.

I nodded in agreement. "Makes sense. After all, I doubt that you have massaged many humans, huh." I said, grinning slightly, which caused Lotus to blush even more. "I think I can help you, though. May I see your foreleg, please?" I asked her. She was a bit hesitant to do so, though, but eventually, she complied, giving me her right foreleg to begin with.

I stared at her hoof for a few seconds, looking for a certain spot, before I found it and then, without saying anything, placed my finger on it and slowly but gently, pressed into the spot.

"Oh! Oh…oh my…" gasped Lotus, as she practically melted in my grip. I ignored it for now, trying to concentrate at the job at hand (or hoof, take your pick). I continued to look at her hoof and press my fingers in spots that I deemed needed attention, all the while Lotus continued to moan and sigh with content. Once I was done, I asked her to hand me her other hoof, which she gladly did this time. Once I had her other hoof, I began again, getting the same moans as before from her. The whole time I was relaxing Lotus's hooves, I could sense that her sister, Aloe, was staring at me, along with my marefriends, as I loosened Lotus's muscles.

After another few minutes, I deemed that I was done, and I let go of her hoof, motioning her to try to walk again. She slowly placed her hooves back onto the ground, and paused for a second to see if her hooves still hurt. Thankfully, I seemed to have done a good job, for as she took a few tentative steps, she realized that not only her hooves seemed to be better, but also they felt even more relaxed then before. Both of the spa sisters were now staring at me in wonder, as well as my marefriends, and Rarity, who had just come out of her bath to start her massage. I just stood there, getting a little uncomfortable with the attention that I was getting.

"How did you learn to massage like that?" Asked Aloe, a sound of awe in her voice. I just shrugged, saying, "W-well, I didn't learn how to massage, I was just a natural, I guess. All I did was put pressure on certain pressure points to relax the body. It was something I learned in karate, though I was taught mostly how to disable someone, or somepony, but I still learned enough on how to relax them as well." They all just stared at me, not saying anything for a few moments, before Aloe broke the silence.

"So, uh, Drakalian-"

"Please, call me Drak, all my friends do nowadays."

"Ok then, Drak. A-are you looking for a job right now, by any chance?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. I decided that I did need to get a job sooner or later, and by the sound of her voice, I had a hunch on were this might be leading to. "Well, I'm currently unemployed, so I guess I would be looking for a job. Why do you ask?" I said, with a smile.

"Well, I was thinking, since you have done such a good job on my sister…" she said, gesturing to Lotus, who blushed again. "…I was just wondering if you were interested in getting a job here as a masseur?"

I was quiet for a few seconds, debating if I should do it, when suddenly, Lotus appears in front of me and, grabbing my good hand with both of her hooves, pulls me in slightly, saying "Please, please, please!" I was startled for a second, and then I chuckled slightly, patting her with my free hand, saying, "How can I say no to a face like that." Causing all the mares to giggle. Lotus wasn't done, however, and quickly brought me down onto head level, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Lotus began to blush as she realized what she just did, which made all of the other ponies giggle even more, which in turn caused me to blush as well.

"Oh this is wonderful, darling. I can't wait to get a massage from you" said Rarity. AJ and Fluttershy nodded as well. AJ leaned in towards me and whispered, "Ah already know how well you can do by just touching, now ah'm curious as to how well you are when you're actually trying." I blushed some more at her response, which caused her to giggle some more.

"Well, I for one can't wait for you to start working with us, and I definitely know that my sister can't wait either, though I think she might be a little more 'excited' then I am" said Aloe, giving a slight nudge to her sister.

"Aloe!" shouted Lotus, blushing even more furiously now. I just raised an eyebrow at this, thinking '_Well now I have another mare that likes me. Hopefully this doesn't get out of hand, or hoof, oh whatever._'

"Well, with that out of the way, when do I start?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon, does that sound good for you?" asked Aloe, Lotus being too nervous to say anything. I was about to agree with her before I heard a familiar voice from the waiting room.

"He'll have to start next week, cause we have to go to Canterlot." I turned around and saw Twilight, along with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, walking inside towards us.

"What do you mean, Twi?" I asked her, getting nervous

"The Princesses want to see you now, and have asked for us to bring you to them."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We were now on the train, on our way to Canterlot. I was a little surprised that they even had this advanced technology, but I wasn't one to argue. As I relaxed in the booth with my new friends and marefriends, I began to think about what happened when Twilight brought up the news. I was shocked at first, until they all assured me that they just wanted to see who I was, and not put me into some sort of dungeon. I was still nervous, and I decided to bring my staff, just in case. Luckily, Twilight also brought my sais along as well, although they were for emergencies only, since they were the more deadly of my weapons. I chuckled slightly as I remembered how Rarity pouted a little for not being able to get her massage, since we had to leave pretty much right away. We were finally able to convince her to come with us with the promise that I would let her be my first customer when I get to my job. As I sat there, looking out of the window and watching the scenery go by, I felt a hoof being placed over my hand. I turned to see who it was and I saw Fluttershy, a worried look on her face.

"Drak, are you sure that you're ok? You haven't said much since we got onboard." She asked me. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't lie to her, or anypony really, and said, "I still am nervous. For some reason, I'm always nervous about doing things like this. I just can't help it, really."

"Well, of course you can't help it, sugarcube. It's normal to feel a little nervous." Said AJ, coming to join us. "The Princesses are the most understanding ponies around, though, so you don't have to worry so much." I smiled at them and gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, girls. I'm sure that everything will be fine, I'm just still nervous, and I hate being nervous." They looked at each other, and nodded. Soon, I was trapped in a dual mare hug, with me in the middle.

"Well, we're going to stay by your side, no matter what, ok?" said Fluttershy in a soft voice. AJ nodded in agreement with her. I looked at both of my marefriends and sighed, putting an arm around each of them. We stayed there for about 5 minutes, before AJ spoke up.

"By the way, partner. Have you decided to ask Ditzy to join us yet?" Asked AJ. I looked at her, and then at Fluttershy, who was also looking at me, waiting for my answer. I was quiet for a second, and then slowly, I nodded.

"I think so. Once we get back from this royal meeting, I will ask her. Once again, thank you girls for being so understanding with me." I told them, hugging them even tighter. As we cuddled, I could feel myself begin to drift off to sleep. Shortly afterwards, I could hear my marefriends snoring, so I decided to join them into the dream realm.

* * *

"Drak, we're here." I groaned, and opened my eyes, seeing Twilight's eyes staring back at me.

"Uh…I-I'm up, I'm up." I said, getting myself up. I noticed that Fluttershy and AJ were already up and waiting along with the other girls. I groaned as got up and went to leave the booth. As we exited the train, I made sure to keep my hood on and over my eyes, not to prevent them from being scared of me, but to prevent me from having another panic like the one at the party. I assumed that there would be a lot of ponies, since this was there capitol, and low and behold, I was right. There seemed to be **hundreds** of them, and the strangest part was that they were all wearing some sort of fancy suit or dress. There were so many of them that I began to shiver even with my hoodie on. Luckily, both AJ and Fluttershy knew that this might happen, since we did talk about this on the train, and were next to me the whole time, comforting me. However, I could still see a lot of the ponies were staring at me, and unlike the ones in Ponyville, these ones were not so nice with their comments.

"Why, what a dreadful creature! It looks like a mutated Diamond Dog."

"Looks more like some sort of hairless ape to me!"

"How could they let something so disgusting into our city?"

"How repulsive!"

Now normally, these comments wouldn't affect me in the slightest, but I was already being shaken by the amount of ponies that were already here, so ever so slowly, they began to grind away at my nerves. I didn't get angry, though, rather, I just tried to make myself smaller. Even with my herd mates with me, I almost didn't make it to the castle gates I was so scared.

Once we got to the gate, there were a couple of ponies in what I assumed to be guard uniforms, and they were each holding up a spear. As we passed them, they crossed their spears right before I could get by them, and one of them said, "You will have to leave that thing outside until the Princesses say otherwise." Before any of my friends could object to this, however, I cleared my throat, slightly startling the guards.

"This 'thing' is the reason why we are here, sir." I said. If they were startled, they kept it well hidden.

"Oh, well our apologies, sir. We just didn't want anything that could be a possible danger to get by." Said the other guard. I smiled at them, knowing that there job can be tedious at the best of times.

"Understandable. If I were in your shoes, so to speak, I would have done the same thing." I said. Apparently, this seemed to have relieved the guards. I assumed that they didn't want me to be offended, although I rarely get offended when somepony is just doing their job. I just nodded to them and continued along the way with the others.

After a short walk through the hallways, we came across a pair of large doors. One side of the door was white, while the other side was dark purple. Once again, there were two guards standing next to the doors. This time when we tried to enter, they stopped all of us and one of the guards said, "You need to leave your weapons here."

I sighed at this, but knew that I should cooperate. "I hope I get them back." I said to them, handing them my staff and my sais. Once that was done, we all headed through the doors and into a big room.

The room was enormous, and it had all sorts of murals depicted on the windows. I assumed that they were about famous past events of there history. In front of us stood two thrones, both of which were currently occupied. Sitting on the thrones were the Princesses. One was white with a diluted rainbow mane and tail that seemed to move on its own, while the other one was a dark purple, with a mane and tail of that like the night sky, which also moved on its own. The white one's cutie mark was the picture of the sun, while the purple one's cutie mark was the picture of a crescent moon. The most unusual thing, though, was that they both had a pair of wings and a horn. I couldn't think of what they might be called. One thing that did strike me odd, though, was their eyes. While I was only able to take a glance from each of them, for me it was still enough.

The white one's eyes were a light pink color, and they radiated an authority not to be trifled with. However, I could see that they held no malice; rather she produced a sort of motherly aura, giving the sense of comfort and caring. The purple one, though, was a different story altogether. Her eyes were a cyan color and I could sense a sort of…longing…a longing for something. I couldn't really describe it any more then that, for as soon as I tried to figure out what that feeling was, I saw that all of the other ponies were bowing done to the two. Being the kind soul that I am, I joined them on the floor, bowing to the two Princesses as well.

"Rise, my little ponies, and rise human, for you are not one of our subjects, and therefore you are not required to bow to us." Said the white one, in a motherly tone. I did what she said, as did the others, but I kept my head down slightly, so they wouldn't be able to see my face. I noticed that they got off of their thrones and began to descend the platform that they were on, probably to get a better look at me. I also noticed that Twilight was trying to hold something back, I assumed that she was trying to hold the urge to run up to the Princesses and give them a hug, which made me chuckle a little. As they got closer, I saw that their size was much bigger then the other ponies, with the white one being a head higher then me, while the purple one was about my height. Once they were next to me, I took a step back to try and ease the tension that was beginning to build up inside of me. I saw them pause, a look of confusion and possible slight worry on their faces.

"We will not hurt thou, we merely wish to see thy face." Said the purple one, in an old English kind of tone. At this, I cocked my head, finding the accent to be rather curious, and said, "I do not mean to be rude, You Majesties, I just don't like being crowded by so many new ponies at once."

"Well, first of all, you may call me Celestia, and my sister Luna." Said the white pony. "And second of all, may I ask why you feel uncomfortable being so close to ponies?" the white one, now known as Celestia, asked.

"Well, it's just new ponies, for a start." I said, and then began to explain to them my phobia and how it worked, as well as why I wore my hood up. After a while, I felt comfortable enough to show my face, but I still kept the hood on. Once I was done finishing my explanation, they both had a look of sadness to them, more so from Luna than her sister, though.

"Thou must have had a terrible life, then. Even we need to be with others. We have never seen something like thou before." I raised my eyebrows, once again at her accent. She appeared to have noticed before I could recover, and asked, "Doth thou find our accent amusing?"

"W-well, n-not to be rude, Your Majesty…I mean, Luna, but it is kind of distracting."

"Well, we…I mean, I am sorry, for I have not been back here for a long time, and sometimes I just go back to how I talked before. It is a habit of mine. I do apologize if I have offended you in any sort of way."

I chuckled at this, saying, "Actually, far from offending, I kind of find it to be rather cute." As soon as I said that, Luna began to blush.

"Y-you think m-my accent is c-cute?" she stuttered. I nodded, and then I remembered something that Twilight told me on the train. "I just remembered, you two both raise the sun and the moon respectively here, am I right?" I asked them, to which they nodded.

"Yes, I raise the sun, while my sister raises the moon and stars." Said Celestia.

"In that case, I must thank you, Luna, for doing such a wonderful job with the night sky. Back were I was from, the night skies, at least what I can remember of them, were not even half as pretty as yours are. Whenever I have a hard time sleeping, which is a lot usually, I'm always begging myself to try and go to sleep, for you see I have a bit of sleeping trouble, which always made it a pain to fall asleep. However, I will be able to enjoy the nights much more now, thanks to your artwork, for it is truly a masterpiece." I said, putting as much emotion as possible into my little speech. The entire room was quiet for a few seconds, all of the ponies were looking at me with a little surprise, probably from me saying that I have a hard time falling asleep most of the time. Celestia had a smile on her face, while Luna's face was one of shock and disbelief. After a few seconds, I started to get worried that I might have stepped over the line.

"I-I'm sorry if what I said was offensive, but-" I tried to explain, but before I could finish, Luna grabbed me around the neck and embraced me in a tight hug. I was shocked, to say the least. Not only was the Princess of the Night hugging me, she was crying into my shoulder as well. Unfortunately, it was my wounded shoulder, and I gave a small hiss when she put too much pressure on it. She didn't seem to notice, however, and continued to sob into my shoulder. Celestia did notice, though, and immediately said, "Luna, careful!" Luna heard this, and finally noticed my pained expression on my face, and immediately removed her head from my shoulder and relaxed her grip on me, not fully releasing me though.

"I-I'm sorry. I-it's just that, n-no pony h-has ever said s-so m-much about my night sky a-and m-my work, a-and…I j-just…" Luna stammered. She became quiet for a second, tears threatening to come out again before she looked back at me. That was when I noticed the feeling in her eyes again. It was that look of longing. It was then that I knew what she was longing for.

She was longing to be loved and to have her work admired by somepony.

As I looked into her eyes, I could tell that she was looking at me right in my own eyes. I smiled, knowing what I should do, and gently moved her head onto my uninjured shoulder.

"There, the other shoulder was just messed up. You can continue if you want to." I whispered to her. She was silent for a moment before she immediately began where she left off, while the whole time I was just comforting her, saying words of comfort and slowly rubbing her back, being careful of her wings. This seemed to do the trick, and she slowly calmed down to the point were she was just sniffling a little. The whole time, not a single pony said anything. I took a quick glance at my marefriends and saw that they were…happy? Whatever the case, I noticed that Luna was lifting her head from my shoulder long enough to look me back in the face. I looked in her eyes and saw that she was feeling a little better then before.

"Better?" I asked her, and she nodded. I motioned for all of us to sit on the floor, since my legs were starting to feel like they were falling off. As we sat down in a circle, Luna, for some reason, stayed next to me, while my herd mates sat on the other side of me. She even leaned against me and placed her head onto my unwounded shoulder, letting off a sigh of content. I tried to see if they were upset by what just happened, but AJ simply said, "Don't worry about it, partner. We're more then ok with this." I simply nodded, then I heard Celestia ask me, "So, why is your shoulder 'messed up' as it were?" I sighed and began to tell them everything that has transpired so far, from when I first woke up in the Everfree Forest to when I got my job at the spa (minus a few intimate details, of course). As I got to the Manticore attack, Celestia asked if she could see my wound. I had to move Luna off of my shoulder for a second, which she did with great reluctance, and removed my hoodie, feeling comfortable enough to do so. Once they saw my bandages, Celestia's eyes went wide with surprise, while Luna was almost in tears again. I quickly tried to comfort her before that could happen, though.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I didn't even feel it at the time." I said, to little effect, however.

"S-still, it must be painful to have such a wound on you." Said Luna, a few tears in her eyes. "I-if you want me to, I-I could heal it for you. It will still leave a scar, but the pain will be gone."

I didn't even have to think before answering her. "I would love it if you did that, Luna" I said to her, which made her blush a little. After a few seconds, her horn began to glow, as well as my shoulder and bandages. After another few seconds, the glowing ceased, and with the help of Luna and Fluttershy, I was able to get the bandages off of me. Once they were off, all that was left were two large scars running down my shoulder. I moved my arm around to see if it was better, and to my surprise, it was in perfect working condition. I smiled and gave a big hug to Luna, saying, "Thank you." She blushed even more at this and nuzzled into my hug, which made all of the others, even Celestia, go 'aw'. I just blushed at the attention that I was getting, so I continued my story from were I left off. When I got to the part of the sleepover, and when I got my first two marefriends, Luna's ears perked up at this, and I thought I saw something like excitement from her eyes, but it was so brief that I thought that I imagined it.

As I finished my story, Celestia, had a smile on her face, and said, "Well, I'm glad everything worked out in the end, and you even got a couple of marefriends in the process, and they're two of the Elements of Harmony, no less. You should be proud, all of you." When she mentioned the 'Elements of Harmony', I got a curious look on my face.

"Uh, what are the Elements of Harmony, if I may ask?" I asked.

"Well, the Elements of Harmony are the most powerful known magic in the world, and they can only work when they are together. There are six of them in total. Your friends here each carry an Element, Fluttershy holds the Element of Kindness, Applejack holds the Element of Honesty, Twilight holds the Element of Magic, Rarity holds the Element of Generosity, Pinkie Pie holds the Element of Laughter and Rainbow Dash holds the Element of Loyalty." said Celestia, gesturing to each of the respective Element Holders. I was quiet as I processed this new information, and then I finally said, "Well, I guess that makes sense…kind of…" They laughed at this, and I joined them shortly afterwards.

Suddenly, Luna let out a loud yawn. "Well, looks like somepony is tired." I said, smiling. Luna blushed, and she slowly nodded, saying, "If you don't mind, sister, perhaps we can continue this discussion at breakfast tomorrow?"

"I agree, for it is getting quiet late." Said Celestia, giving a yawn herself. "You girls know were your old rooms are, right?" she asked the Elements. They all nodded. "Good, so the only problem is were will Drakalian be sleeping?"

"Thou can sleep with us!" Shouted Luna, then, realizing what she said, quieted down and said, "I-I mean…"

I chuckled and quickly patted her on the head, saying, "Don't worry, I know what you meant. And I think that it's all right with me, as long as it's all right with my marefriends. AJ, Fluttershy, is this alright with you two?" I asked them. They both nodded. With that said, we all got up and began to head for our separate rooms.

As we went to our rooms, Luna would walk close to me, even making us bump into each other a few times. Each time we did, I would quickly glance at her and I would see her blushing like mad. I was curious as to what was going on, but before I could ask her about it, we arrived at the rooms. The rooms themselves were pretty spacious and I thought that they looked like some of the best rooms that I have ever seen before. As my herd mates and friends entered their rooms, Celestia, Luna, and I began to head out to their rooms; Fluttershy and AJ stopped me. I looked at them, thinking what was up, before AJ spoke quietly so that only we could hear her.

"Ah just want to let you know, that if it comes up, she is more then welcome to join us." This caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. This time, it was Fluttershy who spoke.

"W-well, she hasn't been on the best of terms lately with most ponies. T-they never really gave her much of a chance. Also, y-you might have n-noticed that she seems to have taken a l-liking to you already." She said, blushing slightly. That was when I realized what they were talking about: they were saying Luna, the Princess of the Night, might actually have a crush on me, just because I complemented her beautiful nights.

"W-well, I'll see where it takes us, but no promises, ok? I don't want to hurt her feelings, that's the last thing that I want to do to anypony." I said. They nodded and began to walk to their rooms.

"Drak, w-why did you stop. O-our rooms are t-this way." Said Luna, stuttering almost as bad as Fluttershy. I just smiled and patted her mane, which she seemed to enjoy immensely, and said, "Just some herd stuff. You don't have to worry yourself about it."

"Oh, well, if you're ready then." She said, blushing a little again. I raised an eyebrow, thinking, '_Wow, she really does have a crush on me. But the next question is, how do I feel about her?_' "Well, lead the way, Princesses." I said in a playful tone, causing a giggle from Celestia and more blushing from Luna. We began to head towards their rooms, with Luna still walking close to me. We finally came to a room that had a pair of white doors; I assumed that it was Celestia's room. As she began to enter the room, she paused and turned around, saying, "One more thing. Pinkie told me to tell you two something."

"Well, what is it, Tia?" Asked Luna, curious as to what it could be. I too was intrigued, for I didn't recall asking Pinkie for anything.

"She said something along the lines of 'don't do anything I wouldn't do' or something like that." This caused both Luna and I to blush profusely. Which in turn made Celestia chuckle a little. As she entered her room, Luna nudged me slightly towards her room, and we began our walk there in silence.

We soon entered a room that had a pair of dark purple doors; the inside of the room was amazing; it seemed like somepony took part of the night sky and placed it into this room. I also saw next to the door that my bow staff and sais were here; apparently somepony was told that I would be sleeping here for the night and brought my weapons back up here. Luna apparently saw my look of amazement and giggled slightly, saying, "Doth thou like our room?" I just nodded, which caused more giggles to erupt from the Night Princess. As we walked in, I decided to get myself comfortable by taking my hoodie off. As I took it off, I sensed that I was being watched, so I turned and I saw Luna, staring intently at my body. I smiled, and flexed my muscles slightly, saying, "Enjoy the show, Luna?"

She blushed even more and quickly looked away. I was worried that I might have offended her, so I tried to apologies to her. "Hey, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, I was just-" before I could finish, though, she quickly placed a hoof onto my mouth, saying, "We did enjoy thou'st show." Now it was my turn to blush. Before I could recover, Luna gestured towards the balcony just outside of her room, saying, "Wouldst thou like to see us raise and lower the sun and moon?" I nodded and followed her towards the balcony. Once we were out, I had a grand view of the entire city. I could even see Ponyville from here the view was that incredible. When I looked next to us, I could see Celestia on an adjourning balcony, preparing herself like Luna was.

Slowly, their eyes and horns began to glow, and I swore I could have sensed a surge of power moving around me. As I watched, I saw the sun gain a larger glow then before, and slowly, began to sink in the sky. Once the sun was completely engulfed by the horizon, I saw the moon, with a similar glow on it like the sun, begin its steady accent towards the heavens. As the moon moved, I could see stars beginning to blink into existence, first by the tens, then by the hundreds, before there were literally thousands of stars painting the night sky. As I stared, I noticed that both Luna and Celestia were done, and as I went to look at Luna, a small gasp escaped my lips.

The moon had apparently stopped right behind her, making her form become outlined by it. She seemed to have gained an alluring sense of beauty and passion around her, that I couldn't even take my eyes off of her. As she began to look at me, I saw her eyes filled with content for a split second, her amazing cyan eyes that seemed to glitter as if the stars themselves were trapped within. She began to chuckle at me and with her hoof, she closed my gaping mouth that I didn't even noticed was open, and said, "Didst thou enjoy **our** show?"

I shook my head for a second to clear it, and then said, "That was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. You have to be a goddess to even attempt a feat such as that."

She giggled at this, saying, "Well, technically, we are goddesses, my sister and I. She is the Goddess of the Sun, while I'm the Goddess of the Moon." I raised my eyebrows at this.

"So, what have you done during your time as the Goddess of the Moon, if I may ask, for I have never been able to talk to a deity before." I asked her. Suddenly, she gained a mournful expression on her face, and slowly she went to sit down on her bed. Curious, and also wanting to help, I went down to sit next to her.

As I sat down next to her, I could see that she was beginning to cry again, so carefully, I brought her into another hug like before, and she embraced me back, taking deep breaths as I tried to calm her down. "Hey, if it hurts you too much to answer…" I began to say, but she stopped me, saying, "No…I…I want to tell you. A-after all, y-you have…been s-such a n-n-nice f-f-friend to m-me." So she began to explain how, one thousand years ago, she became jealous of her sister, for all of the ponies would always walk around in her sunlight, but sleep during her nights. It was around then that her jealousy grew so much that it became an entity of its own. This new Luna, called Nightmare Moon, began a campaign to raise the night sky all across Equestria and to make it night for all of eternity. The only way that she was stopped was when Celestia, her own sister, banished her to the moon. For one thousands years, she lived there, with nothing, not a single soul, all alone on that cold bleak space rock. She literally just came back because she was somehow able to escape the imprisonment, but was turned to normal when Twilight, along with the other Elements of Harmony, were able to turn her back into Luna. This happened just a few years ago, yet she still remembers the day that her sister banished her to the moon like it was yesterday.

"I r-remember her looking at me, with sadness, regret, but most of all…disappointment." She said, the tears flowing freely now. It was one of the saddest stories that I have ever heard, and it even brought me to the edge of tears. At this point, I couldn't take it anymore, and I quickly embraced Luna, who did the same to me, and quietly we both began to cry. We stayed there for what felt like thirty minutes until Luna felt well enough to loosen her hold on me, but she still held onto me while I did the same to her. She sniffled a few times, before she nodded her thanks to me. I just slowly rubbed her mane to calm her down even more, and said, "Luna, if it makes you feel any better, I don't judge what someone-"

"Somepony." Said Pinkie out of nowhere, before disappearing again. Fortunately, I was already used to that so I just continued with my talk. "-What somepony does in their past, but what they do to redeem themselves in the future. You were not in a clear thought of mind during the time, even I could tell, and I still want to think of you as the Princess of the Night. Not only that, but I hope that we could also be the best of friends." I paused when I said this, expecting to see some reaction, and what I got was what I expected. She began to look happier, but at the same time saddened when I said that I wanted to be her friend. Before she could recover from it, though, I said, "…Unless, you want to be something more."

She looked at me in surprise then realizing that I found out about it, she said, "H-how did y-you know?"

"Well, AJ told me, actually. I was too thick headed to notice." I said, getting a small giggle out of her. "But in all honesty, can you tell me how you feel about me?"

She was hesitant at first, and then with a sigh, she began to explain her reasoning. "W-well, t-truth is, e-even though w-we just met e-each other t-today, I have been w-watching you ever s-since you first slept here in Equestria. I must be honest, I was worried that you might bring harm to our subjects, but when I saw your dreams, I noticed that you had nothing but kindness in your heart, as well as a will to defend those that meant the most to you." I smiled, for she perfectly explained what it was that made me, well…me. "So, when I noticed that you were coming over here I became so nervous, because I really wanted to make a good impression so that you would think that…well…I'm not some sort of…bad pony…I guess." as she quieted down, we both stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever, until I asked her, "Luna, m-may I kiss you?"

She was startled to say the least, and then she slowly nodded. Slowly, our lips touched one another, and once again, I felt the so-called fireworks from the touch of her lips on mine. It was a short one, for she was still very nervous about the situation. Our lips just slowly brushed up against one another, sliding off of each other with ease. After a few seconds, we slowly broke the kiss, and once again looked into each other's eyes.

"So, what do you think of me now?" I asked her, a small smile on my face. Luna was quiet, just looking into my own eyes, thinking. After a minute, she finally spoke.

"Even though you just met me, I…I…I r-really think…I think I love you, Drakalian." She said, still staring into my eyes.

I got a bigger smile when she said that. "Good, cause I would love it if you would join our herd, Princess Luna."

Luna was quiet, her eyes widened with surprise. "D-do you mean it?" She asked.

"It would be thy own honor if thou'st would join thy herd." I said, talking in her accent. Once I said that, Luna just held me in a death hug, repeatedly saying, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I just chuckled and hugged her back. After a few minutes of hugging, Luna released me a little, realizing something. "W-wait. What about your other herd mates?"

I shook my head. "They were the ones who told me to have you join our herd, and trust me, I'm glad they did, otherwise I would have never noticed what a beautiful pony you really are." That got another blush from Luna. I decided that we were up long enough and motioned for us to go to bed. I had to get out of bed for a second to take my shorts off, which caused Luna to blush even more. We then crawled under the covers of her bed, and then we began to cuddle, finding warmth in each other. We were quiet for a few minutes, before Luna broke the silence. "Drak, c-can I ask you something?"

I looked at her, and she continued her question. "W-well, I w-was j-just wondering if…well…we could…k-k-kiss again, please?" I smiled at her and brought my face closer to her, whispering, "You don't even have to ask."

She smiled, and once again, we were kissing each other, our tongues this time were slowly, almost timidly, touching each other. Our hands and hooves caressed the other as we made out with each other. We both moaned into the kiss as we slowly let sleep overtake us.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I awoke once again, with the feeling of somepony's hooves on me, as well as their lips on me. I opened my eyes and saw Luna still asleep, her lips softly pressed against mine as she slept. I slowly removed my lips from hers and went to check the time. Thankfully, they did have some sort of working clocks, and the time was pretty accurate (Though I had no idea how they kept time if they could just make it night and day whenever they felt like it). The clock itself said it was five in the morning. I groaned silently, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep. Unfortunately, this woke Luna from her slumber, and groaning herself, she got up and saw me looking up at the ceiling with a look of nervousness.

"Drakalian, what's wrong?" She asked. I looked at her and gave a small smile, stroking her mane a little.

"Nothing's wrong, Luna, I'm just a bit stressed out. Also, well, you remember when I said that I have a hard time falling asleep?" She nodded. "Well, I don't think I will be getting anymore sleep tonight." Luna was silent for a few seconds, before she asked me, "So, would you like to do something while we wait?"

I thought about her question for a while, before I shook my head, saying, "I don't have any ideas on what to do right now, do you?" Luna was quiet for a while, before she got a sly smile.

"Well, we could just have some 'fun' if you know what I mean." She said seductively, leaning in slightly. I raised an eyebrow, liking were this was going, and began to lean in to join our lips together. When I looked into her eyes, however, I noticed that there was nervousness in them, a lot of nervousness. I quickly held her at arms length, and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Luna looked at me with a worried glance, saying "D-did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head, smiling, and said, "No, I was just wondering, well, why do you want to do this all of a sudden?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"W-w-well, I just wanted to…you know…make our love official." She said, but I could still see some nervousness in her. Suddenly, I was struck with a thought of what it might be.

"Luna, are you a virgin?" I asked her. She was silent for a while, before slowly, almost hesitantly, nodding.

"P-please don't hate me. I was hoping that you would like it if you thought I wasn't a virgin. I just thought that you would think that I was weird, an over thousand year old goddess, still a virgin. It shames me to no-" I didn't even let her finish, for once again, I brought my lips to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she slowly closed them, enjoying the kiss as well. After a few seconds of kissing, I broke us apart, and said, "I don't hate you. I can almost never hate somepony unless given a valid reason, and so far, I have none for anypony."

She giggled at that, saying, "Well, you have yet to met Prince Blueblood. He's our nephew, but he treats all of the ladies like dirt, even Rarity when he brought her to the Grand Galloping Gala." I raised an eyebrow, not quiet believing that there was possible a pony that could be that much of a douche, then I remembered the bully that teased Ditzy, and decided to judge him as I see fit when I do see him.

"In any case, I still don't hate you, even if you are a virgin. That just means you haven't found the right pony yet." I said, trying to get us back on track.

"W-well, I think that I have now, I'm just a little…nervous is all." She said, blushing slightly. I smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on her nose, saying, "Well, we don't have to do it right away. I'm perfectly ok to wait for you to be ready. Is that ok with you?" She thought about it for a second, and then she slowly nodded. Suddenly, an idea for a way to pass the time popped into my head. "I got an idea. If you want me to, I could give you a massage before we go downstairs for breakfast."

"Oh, I would love that!" Said Luna in an ecstatic voice. She quickly laid herself onto her bed on her stomach, saying, "Just start wherever you think you should."

I smiled at this and immediately straddled her at the hips with my legs, saying, "Ok, just tell me if I'm doing alright, and if I accidently hurt you."

"I have complete faith in you, Drak." Said Luna, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled, and proceeded to begin her massage.

(Celestia's POV)

I awoke to the light of the moon, yawning as I got out of my bed. I looked over at the clock and noticed that it would soon be time for Luna and I to raise and lower our celestial subjects. As I got out of my bed and onto the balcony, I looked over to where my sister would be and noticed that she wasn't at her own balcony yet. I was about to give her a few minutes when suddenly I heard moaning coming from her room. Curious, I took the quick flight from my balcony to hers to see what was going on, and as I got closer, I noticed that her curtains were drawn, and that I could hear voices coming from inside.

"Oh, Drak! That feels…so good!"

"How about if I do this?"

"Oh, yes! Please…don't stop!"

"You feel so tense Luna. You really need to relax more."

"As long as…we can…do…more of…this…oh yes…then…I think…I will…"

The more I listened, the more I began to blush. Then, realizing that it was my younger sister in there, I gained a slightly annoyed expression. What was that human thinking! I knew that she loved him, but to take advantage of Luna, my own younger sister. I decided to interrupt their 'fun' and give the human a piece of my mind. I walked in, moving the curtains aside, and said, "And just what do you think you're doing, human! Taking advantage of my-"

I paused as I finally saw what was going on in Luna's room. They were both on the bed, the human was in some sort of undergarments, and he was straddling her. However, he was facing away from her, one of her rear hooves in his hands, and he appeared to be…massaging it?

They both looked at me, stunned expressions on their faces. Finally, Luna got up suddenly, sending the human flying off of her back and onto the bed. She stared daggers at me for interrupting her and Drakalian.

"TIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY ROOM!?" She yelled in the Royal Canterlot Voice, the vibration of her voice sending me sliding a few inches back. Once she was done yelling, I put on my stern face and said, "I was making sure that the human wasn't forcing you to sleep with him."

At this, the human, who had gotten up from the bed, and Luna, both…blushed? After a few moments of silence the human known as Drakalian decided to speak up.

"If it helps, Your Highness-" he began to say, but I stopped him with a wave of my hoof, saying, "I already told you, call me Celestia, even in these situations."

Drakalian paused for a second before continuing. "Fine. Celestia, we were doing no such things. Also, the very idea of taking advantage of somepony like that is just…just…not even worth thinking about, for I would never even consider doing such a thing, especially to those that are the closest to me." I thought about what he said for a few moments, both of them quiet with anticipation.

Finally, I nodded, saying, "Very well. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Now, Lulu, we need to raise the sun, so if you may please come with me."

I began to head back to Luna's balcony, with Luna following close behind. Behind me, I heard Drak say, "Well, I'll just go and wash up for breakfast then. Oh, and don't forget to tell her Luna." I looked back and saw Luna blushing at the last comment. I decided to ask her what that was about once our job was done.

As we got on the balcony, Luna's horn and eyes began to glow. I waited for her to bring down her moon and the stars before my own horn and eyes glowed as I raised my sun into the sky. Once that was done, I looked at Luna with a questioning look, and she looked at me and said, "What?"

I just kept looking at her and said, "Well, what is it that Drakalian wants you to tell me?" Luna began to blush and she looked at her hooves, kicking some imaginary dirt. She was quiet for a moment before she mumbled something. I leaned in closer, saying, "Can you repeat that?"

"I-I'm in D-Drakalian's herd now." She said quietly, but in a hearable tone. My eyes widened in surprise. She was already in his herd, after just meeting him for one night! That was impossible, unless…

"Luna, did you and Drakalian do…'it'…last night?" I asked her. She began to blush even more at that comment.

"No! Although…we…we did want to do 'it' with thy new herd mate." She said, slipping into her old accent again. I was silent for a little longer before I asked, "Well, why didn't you then?"

My sister was quiet, apparently still hesitant to talk about this, even with her older sister. Finally, she spoke, saying, "W-when we asked thou to take us in thy movements of love, he was about to, but he stopped us." I looked at her with a quizzical look; however, I let her finish her short story before I asked her any more questions.

She continued. "We were worried that we might have displeased thou, but he…he said…he noticed that we were too nervous to do it."

My eyebrows rose at this, thinking, '_He was able to see Luna's feelings? Interesting…_' "So, what happened afterwards?"

"W-well, when we asked thou if everything was ok, he asked us if we were a…virgin…and we said yes." At this point, Luna had sat down on the balcony floor and began to cry. I quickly draped a wing over her to comfort her, and said, "There, there, sister. You don't have to be sad. If he isn't the right one-" I began, before Luna interrupted me.

"N-no, sister. T-that's not what I mean. These are tears of happiness. I have never meet somepony that was as understanding as him." She said, beginning to get a hold of herself.

I cocked my head to one side, asking, "What makes him so understanding, if I may ask?"

My sister looked at me, the tears starting to dry up on her face, saying, "He said that he didn't care if I were a virgin or not, and just wanted me to be happy. He even said that he would wait for me until I was truly ready for it." At this, she began to smile. I could tell without reading her mind that she was thinking about the moment that had just happened. Before she could get too into it, I coughed slightly, snapping her out of her daydream.

"If that was the case, then what was he doing exactly before I came in and…interrupted you two?" I asked her.

"Well, if you do recall, dear sister, he was hired by the spa sisters in Ponyville, and he asked me if he wanted me to get massaged by him. I agreed, and after about an hour later, you came into my room and…well…you know the rest."

I was quiet, simply digesting this information, before I said, "Well, I guess that nothing wrong was done. So, I suggest that you go and wash up so that you can go join the others at breakfast." Luna beamed at me, and she immediately got up on her hooves and began to gallop towards the bathroom. I shouted after her before she got in, saying, "Also, if you get down there before me, please tell Drakalian that I'm sorry for interrupting you two."

"Ok, Tia!" Shouted Luna, before she closed the door to her bathroom. I waited for a few seconds, expecting to hear some sort of yelp of shock from Drakalian when Luna bulled her way into the bathroom. When none came, I assumed that he was already downstairs with the other Elements. With a sigh, I flew back to my own balcony and began to head down to my own bathroom to wash myself up. As I went to wash up, my thoughts drifted back to what my sister said, about Drakalian getting hired as a masseur. I remembered how Luna was moaning during Drak's treatment before I barged into her room. Soon I began to imagine what it would be like to have those fingers pressing on my own body, slowly going over my back, rubbing my flanks, just slightly grazing his fingers over my cutie mark…

I shook my head, trying to clear it from these perverted thoughts, but the thoughts were still there. Finally, I thought to myself, '_Well, I guess I could go there later, when I get the chance. I mean, it couldn't hurt to try._' The thought stayed with me through out my washing, and the more I thought about it, the more I got into it.

Once I got downstairs, I saw that the Elements were already having breakfast, along with Luna and Drakalian. Drakalian was sitting next to Luna; I'm assuming that she convinced him to sit there at the head of the table. His other herd mates were sitting next to him as well, and by the looks of things everything was going pretty well. In all honesty, I was a little nervous, especially with what happened earlier, to confront him. However, if Luna said that he is the most understanding pony (or human) that she has ever met, then I trust her judgment. As I went and took my seat, I noticed that Drakalian was looking at me, but as soon as I tried to meet his own eyes, he simply looked away. Curious, I made a note to myself to talk about it with him at a later date, but for now I decided to simply enjoy the breakfast meal that was bestowed upon us by the servants. I was quiet as I ate, just listening to the rest of the ponies (and Drakalian) chat away. I noticed that during the talking, Drakalian wouldn't say much unless he was spoken to, though he did ask Rainbow Dash about something called 'karate'. Dash knew what he was talking about and even said that she was a black belt in it. Apparently, Drak was also a black belt in this 'karate' as well as a few other techniques and Rainbow, being the brash Pegasus that she is, decided to challenge him to a 'sparing match' of some sort, to which he heartedly agreed to. As well as talking about 'karate', he even made some interesting jokes at one point, even getting into a little joke battle with Pinkie. Not surprisingly, he lost, though it was fairly entertaining; especially when Drak made a comment about somepony somehow exploding twice which made Luna accidently laugh as she was drinking her milk. Thankfully, Drak was helpful and kindly cleaned up for her once the laughter slowed down enough to do so, even going so far as giving her a kiss on the nose once he was done, causing my sister to blush.

When the joking contest was over, Drak noticed that I wasn't saying much during the whole time, and said, "Celestia, are you ok? You haven't said much during breakfast and usually that's my job."

I smiled at the small little joke that he made as I looked at him. I noticed that even when looking at me, he still wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Nothing is wrong, Drak, I'm just thinking about a few things. Besides, I don't have much to add to the conversation right now."

"Oh, I know, Tia! You can tell him about how you want him to massage you and have his fingers flow over your body and cutie marks!"

Everypony was quiet, looking at Luna who had said the comment, and then looking at me, and I could feel a blush forming on my face as they looked at me. I also noticed that Drakalian had a blush on his face, and he was also starting to put his hood back on as well.

After a while I mustered enough courage to confront Luna. "Luna! Did you read my mind when that happened?"

Luna shrugged, seemingly oblivious to what she had said. "I was worried that you might be against me and Drakalian being together, so I decided to see if you were ok with it. Turns out that you are, though in more ways then one I can see." She said, which made me blush even more.

"Celestia, is this true?" I looked at Drak, who had asked this question, and noticed that his hood was fully up now and covering his eyes, so that I couldn't see what he was looking at. I was quiet for a moment, and then I slowly nodded.

"W-well, when I h-heard how w-well Luna was sounding w-when you was massaging her, I did get curious." I said, stuttering slightly. Drakalian was quiet for a while, and I became nervous that he might think of me as disgusting or even perverted. What I didn't expect, though, was for him to chuckle.

"Well, if you stop by at the spa in Ponyville, then I don't have any qualms with massaging you, although it will have to be after Rarity gets hers, for I did promise that she would be my first customer." He said, smiling. "Also, I don't think I would be feeling comfortable touching your cutie marks, since I kind of do know what they are, besides showing a pony's talent."

I stared at him, confusion on my face. Finally, I was able to recover enough to give myself a small chuckle of relief, saying, "Well, in that case, I might be there at a later date. And don't worry I won't have you touch my cutie marks. Also, it looks like you were right, Luna, for he is very understanding. You should be proud."

Luna smiled and nuzzled up to Drak, who smiled and gave Luna a big hug. "I know, sister, and I'm very happy of it as well." She said, kissing the human on the cheek, causing him to blush.

Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I could sense that he was very happy as well, and gave a quick kiss to Luna on the cheek before he had to release her from the hug to continue eating. With that out of the way, we began to finish our breakfast in earnest.

As we ate, Drakalian, who decided to bring his hood back down, said, "I need to ask you something. It's not important, but it has been bothering me since I first saw you two."

"Well, what is it?" asked my sister, curious. I looked at the human as well, curious myself.

"Well, from what I can recall back of my life on Earth, I was into studying mythical beings and the sort, which is one of the reasons why I know a bit about unicorns and Pegasai, although the ability to interact with the clouds and create weather was new to me." Said, Drak. I nodded and he continued. "Well, I don't recall ever coming upon creatures such as you and Luna, so I need to ask, what type of pony are you two? I-if that's ok, that is." He finished, stuttering at the end.

"Well, we are what you would call Alicorns, ponies with the abilities of all the other ponies." Answered Luna, smiling. "As I told you earlier, we are also considered gods, for we do have an ageless life."

I nodded before continuing were my sister left off. "However, there are only three of us in existence right now, me and Luna being two of them, while our niece is the third Alicorn and Princess." Drakalian nodded and thanked Luna and myself for this news and continued to eat his meal.

As soon as we finished, I was going to ask Drakalian about why he was avoiding my eyes, when suddenly, one of the guards entered the dining room and announced, "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and her husband the Captain of the Royal Guard are here to see you, Princesses."

At this, Twilight was suddenly out of her seat, brimming with excitement. "My brother is here?!" she said. Before the guard could answer, however, a white unicorn with a blue mane and tail and a pink Alicorn with a pink, yellow, and purple mane and tail entered the room. The white unicorn's cutie mark was a blue shield with a pink star in the middle and three smaller blue stars above the shield, while the pink Alicorn's cutie mark was that of a light blue crystal heart.

"Well, speak of Discord." Said Luna, looking at our niece and her husband. Twilight was soon running towards her brother.

"BBBFF!" She shouted, grabbing the unicorn in a tight hug and the unicorn hugged her back with equal affection. The guard that announced them in, noticing that he wasn't needed anymore, left the room to go back to his post.

"Twily! It's so good to see you again!" the unicorn said, while the Alicorn smiled at the family reunion. I looked at Drak, and he had a look of confusion on his face. I cleared my throat to get everypony's attention, and said, "Hello Candence, Shining Armor, I would like you to meet the human, Drakalian."

Drakalian got up and walked up to meet them, stopping a bit in front of them, but still keeping a small distance between them. As he looked at them, I noticed that he was still avoiding eye contact with them, which made me even more curious as to why he was doing that. "So, you're a Princess, right Candence?" he asked my niece, to which she nodded, "May I ask what you are the princess of?"

"Why, yes you may. I'm the Princess of Love." Said Candence in a happy voice. I noticed that the human's eyebrows went up at this, apparently surprised by the fact that we had a princess with that title, I'm assuming.

"Really, well, in that case, is it alright if I ask a few questions?"

"Sure, what questions do you have in mind?"

Drak hesitated at this, and then said, "W-well, if it's alright with you, c-can I ask them in p-private, please?" I gave a small smile; I knew what kind of questions the human wanted to ask her, while everypony else had a confused expression on their faces.

Candence gave the human a questionable look that cleared up the instant she realized what he was talking about. "Oh, of course you can, but I do need to get myself settled here again, for we are going to be her for a while considering some important issues, and well, that's all I can say, really."

Drak nodded at this, saying, "Understandable, country issues and stuff. Curious, but like I said, understandable as to why you can't tell me." Once again, I was surprised at how understanding he was, as well as how formal he could be.

I realized then that Rainbow had her planning face on, like the one she gets when she is about to prank somepony. Before I could ask her what she has planned, she said, "Hey Drak, how about we change the challenge, huh?"

Drakalian looked at her, a curious look on his face. "What do you have in mind, Dash?" he asked her, slightly curious.

"How about, instead of me sparing you, you can spar Shining Armor!"

(Drakalian's POV)

Everypony in the room was quiet for a second. Then, Shining broke the silence by clearing his throat, saying, "If I may ask, why would you want me to spar with the human, Dash?"

Dash shrugged saying, "Well, he said that he learned not only karate, but Shaolin and Kempo as well. So I thought that it would be more interesting for him to spar you then it would to spar me."

I raised an eyebrow at this, surprised that she would even think about stepping out of a challenge. "Rainbow Dash, are you suggesting that I could actually take you on in a sparing match? Is this why you don't want to spar with me?"

"What? No! I just…think it would be more interesting is all." She said, a hurtful look on her face.

I still didn't feel convinced by her answer though, and finally, Dash said, "Ok, how about this; the loser has to be the winner's slave for one whole day. So if Shining wins, then you become my slave for an entire day, and if you win, I'll become your slave for an entire day. You think you can do that?"

I thought about it for a second. To be honest, the challenge did…intrigue me, though I don't know if I could say the same thing to Shining. I looked at him, and all I saw was a neutral expression on his face.

"Well…I would be lying if I said that the challenge wasn't interesting. Alright, you got a deal, Dash, but I don't know if I could say the same thing for Shining." I said, waiting for his answer. He was quiet for a few more moments, then he nodded, saying, "I guess I could, I haven't had a good training session in quiet a while, so this would be a good way to begin my training again."

His wife looked at him with a curious look. "Why would you need to train more, Shiny? You're already Captain of the Guard."

Before he could answer, I answered for him. "Well, you can never have enough training, and there is always more to learn to improve your skills." I said, surprising both of them.

Shining nodded at this, saying, "Well, it seems that you do know a bit about training, but do you actually know how to fight?"

I grinned, knowing where this was leading. "Only one way to find out. So 'Shiny', you game?"

He was quiet for a few seconds, and then he nodded again, saying, "Well, like I said, it would be a good start to some more training. So, when do you want to begin?"

"Why not right now? I'm done with breakfast, and I don't have anything else planned for the day right now. Besides, I could use the exercise."

Shining nodded his agreement, and with that said, "We can go to the training grounds. There should be an ample amount of room there."

"As long as there aren't that many ponies around, then that's fine by me." Shining and Cadence gave me a confused look at this, but before I could say anything else, Celestia interrupted me.

"I will explain to you two what he means on the way there." She said, smiling. I smiled back at her, glad that she was willing to explain my certain 'difficulties' with crowds. I noticed that during breakfast, she was silent about something, though of what, I couldn't say. I would have thought that it would have been the fantasy of me that Luna kind of blurted out, but she was still quiet even after that was mentioned. I made a note to myself to ask her about it on a later date.

"Well, if everypony is ready, then let us go to the training grounds." Said Luna. We all nodded and began to go to these training grounds, following the princesses, with me and Shining walking behind them, followed by my herd mates and others.

I decided to try and get to know my sparing partner, so I asked, "How long have you been married, Shining?"

"Well, it has been a few years now, and I have been happy of every one of those years." He said, staring at Cadence with loving eyes. I chuckled at this, and gave him a nudge to bring him back to reality. He blinked in surprise, and then he shook his head, clearing it, before giving a smug look of his own to me. "You may be laughing now, but once you find your special somepony, you will be in the same situation as well."

To his surprise, I still chuckled, saying, "I think I already am, and I sometimes still can't believe my luck." Now it was my turn to stare at Luna. I looked at her, her flowing mane, her magnificent wings, her lovely tail and lushes plot, her long, slim legs which made her rump shake ever so slightly as she walked…

I felt a nudge, and looked down to see Shining grinning at me. I realized that he just caught me doing the same thing that he was doing, and I blushed, trying to tug on my hood, only to realize that I don't have it up right now.

"So, you and Luna, huh?" he asked. I nodded, saying, "Well, Luna, Fluttershy, AJ, and I, yes." This made him raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh, so you decided to start a herd instead?" he asked. I nodded, saying, "Yup, and I'm proud of it, for I love them all with equal affection."

Shining was silent for a moment, before saying, "Well, not that many ponies would be able to make such a herd and hold on to it so well, but it looks like you're doing something right. Keep up the good work and I'm sure that you'll be one of the happiest ponies…or human…in Equestria."

I chuckled, saying, "Well, considering that I'm the only human here, I think I already am." That made us laugh, and even got everypony's attention as well, giving us curious looks. Once they realized that it was nothing important, they went back to their own conversations.

Once we calmed down from our laughing, I decided to ask him some details from his wedding. "Well, it was going to be any normal royal wedding, you know, with the cake and the guests, which was over 500, by the way." He said, describing his wedding. I shook slightly upon hearing how many guests he had at the party, but was able to calm down before he noticed it. He went into great detail about how fun it was, since Pinkie was the one who designed the party to begin with. And then it took a curious twist. "-And then, suddenly, Twily comes up and says that it isn't Candence but Queen Crysalis, Queen of the Changelings." I looked at him curious, and asked him who this Crysalis was. "Well, like I said, she is the queen of the Changelings, which are an insect like race that can change into anypony and they also feed off of the love of others. Turns out that she was right, and before the actual ceremony began, we were invaded by hundreds of Changelings, and suddenly Crysalis appeared from her disguise as my soon to be wife. You see, she was disguised as her so that she could feed off of my love, which in turn made her stronger, so strong that she was able to defeat Celestia. The only way she was stopped was when we found the real Candence and with her and my love, we were able to defeat her and push her back. Since then, we have made it our duty to try and capture her and bring her to justice for what she tried to do to my Cadence."

I was quiet the whole time, thinking about the whole situation, before I finally said, "Well, I can understand why she would do that, even if it was a little extreme."

Shining looked at me, baffled. "Understand? What do you mean, understand? There is nothing to understand about what she did to me and my wife, as well as to Celestia and everypony that was here!"

I shrugged, not bothered by his outburst in the slightest, saying, "Well, they were probably just doing it for survival purposes. If I were in there shoes, so to speak, I would have most likely done the same thing if I were desperate to save my own people."

Shining was quiet for a second, then suddenly, Cadence was right next to us, apparently hearing her husband's outburst from before. "You see, Shiny. Even Drak thinks that it was most likely a survival thing."

"But she said she wanted to take over Canterlot, and the whole of Equestria, how do you explain that?" Said Shining. We were quiet for a second, before I shrugged and said, "Well, the only way to know is if you spoke to this Crysalis fellow yourself, and I don't think that will happen anytime soon."

They were quiet for a while, and then Candence spoke, saying, "I guess Luna was right, saying that you were the most understanding pony…or human…that she has ever met."

I shrugged, blushing at the comment. This got a giggle out of Candence and even a little chuckle out of Shining. Once they calmed down a little, Shining said, "I guess you're right, but still, I wouldn't trust them completely."

I nodded, once again understanding why he wouldn't trust them. Then, curious as to why Candence was here, I asked, "Candence, why did you come over here to see us guys?"

She giggled at that, saying, "Well, I just heard what you two were talking about, and decided to pop on in. Also, I wanted to give my condolences to you for having to live with such a dreadful phobia." Shining was confused for a second before I explained to him what my phobia was. Once I was finished, he had a look of concern on his face.

"So that was why you asked if there would be a lot of ponies at the training ground." He said. I nodded, and before we could say anything else, we made it to the training grounds of Canterlot.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I looked at the field with a discerning eye, making sure that it was up to the task of a sparing match, while at the same time making sure that there weren't many ponies here that would make it a problem for me. From what I was able to tell, it looked pretty darn good. There was a barracks nearby, which I assumed that some of the guards would sleep there. To one side of the field there were some training dummies, for practice purposes I assumed. Next to them, the field became big and open and it seemed big enough for the type of sparing we were about to do. Another surprising thing was that there seemed to be some sort of magical shield around the training grounds, and it appeared to keep the weather outside, keeping it warm inside so that the guards could train in good conditions. One thing, though, was that we weren't alone.

There were lots of guards all over the place, however, they were so spread out that it didn't really affect me that much. I noticed that some of them were stopping in their training to take a look at us as well as Shining. I assumed that they didn't see him that often, so they were probably excited to see him as well.

"Well, you think that this is going to be a problem for you with all of the guards here?" asked Shining, obviously concerned that I might start panicking. I simply smiled and shook my head, saying, "This should be fine by me, the question is, are you going to be ok when I beat you in front of all of these guards?"

Shining grinned at me, getting the jib, and said, "We will see who is getting beaten today, won't we?"

I just smiled; preparing my mind and body for the match that was about to commence. I took my hoodie off, feeling comfortable enough to go on without it while also not wanting to get it ruined again. We walked to the opposite sides of the field, and once we got there, Celestia came out to the middle of the field, and began to state the rules of the match.

"The rules of this sparing match are simple. There will be no weapons, it will be hoof to hoof…or hoof to hand…combat only. There will be no magic, since Drakalian here can't use any magic. Try to avoid doing anything too dangerous, and whatever you do, don't hurt yourselves too badly. The last thing I want is to bring one of you two or both of you to the hospital. Do both of the contestants understand these rules?"

We both nodded in response. Celestia looked at both of us, trying to see if she forgot anything. When it was clear that she didn't she backed up to the edge of the field and said, "You may start when you are ready."

I got into a cat stance and prepared myself for the match ahead. I saw Shining do something similar as well with the exception that he was on four legs instead of two. I decided to let him go first, seeing as I probably had the edge in defending myself (though by the looks of his cutie mark, it might be difficult for me to break his defense as well).

Like I suspected, Shining made his move first. He started by running at me at high speed, before jumping up in the air and coming down on me, both of his fore hooves heading straight towards my face. I swiftly stepped to the side, and as he passed me, I grabbed his closest fore hoof with both of my hands. Using his own momentum against him, I spun him around in a 180 and released my grip, sending him flying away from me as fast as he came at me. He recovered quickly though; tucking himself into a roll as he hit the ground, rolling a few times before he fluidly righted himself back up. Once back on his hooves, he began to charge back at me, though not with as much speed as before. Once he got in front of me, he pivoted on his forelegs and bucked at me, aiming for my chest. I blocked with my arms then before he could recover from his buck, I aimed a crescent kick for his face. He blocked me easily by lifting one of his front hooves up, and before I could react, using his other hoof, landing a hit on the inside of my knee, making me buckle under the impact. As I fell, I was able to bring my arm up and elbow him along the back, causing him to fall with me. We both lay there on the ground for a second before we got ourselves back up. Once we were up, we started to stare at each other, analyzing the damage that we just did to the other.

It went on like this for a good few more minutes, each of us trading blow after blow, counter after counter, hit after hit. While Shining gave the majority of the blows, I was able to sneak in some hits on him as well.

After a while, we stood in front of each other, panting from the exertion that we made our bodies go through. I knew that if I didn't finish this soon, I would lose the match, and therefore, the challenge. For some reason, I didn't like the idea of becoming Dash's slave for a whole day. The injuries were beginning to accumulate, making it harder to go on. The knee that he first hit was starting to ache, causing me to limp slightly, for he was able to hit it a few more times during our bouts. I also had a few bruises and scratches on my arms, back, and chest from when I landed on a rock or pebble the wrong way. Shining was in a better condition then I was, though he still sported some bruising that shone through his white coat. He also had the forming of a black eye that I gave him when he least expected it, and it was beginning to swell.

As I stared at Shining, I could see that he was getting tired himself, though not as nearly as tired as me. As I began to contemplate my next move, Shining suddenly reared on his hind legs, aiming his forelegs for my chest again. As he lunged forward legs first, I ducked under him and, putting as much energy into my hand as I could, aiming a fist straight back for his chest. As I was throwing the punch, though, something strange seemed to happen. It was so brief that I could have sworn that it was a trick of the eye, but I knew that it had to be real.

My hand began to create a soft red glow.

As soon as it made contact with Shining's chest, he let out a large "OOF! The punch sent him flying for a good twenty-five feet before he landed on his side. I stood there, shocked with what just happened, before a wave of nausea came over me, and I sagged to the ground, clutching my stomach in pain.

Instantly, Fluttershy was next to me, a hoof around me, trying to hold me up. "Drak! You ok?"

I was about to answer, but then another wave of nausea came, and without another warning, I threw up on the ground in front of me, this morning's breakfast meal exfiltrating my mouth and landing on the ground. I threw up for a good ten seconds before I was able to calm myself down enough to take a few deep breathes. Fluttershy was there by my side, comforting me, and by that time AJ and Luna were there too, with the rest of the girls coming to check on me, while Celestia and Candence went to check on Shining. As I looked up at them, I noticed that Shining was able to get up without much difficulty, though as they were walking towards me, I did see him limp slightly, seeming to favor his right foreleg more then his left.

"Drak are you ok? Did you just use magic?" Said Twilight, excitement and worry on her face. I then noticed that Rarity apparently fainted, I assume from my puke more then anything else. As I looked upon the mares, I began to feel tired, and I slowly sank to the ground, thankfully avoiding the pile of puke.

"Drak, stay with us, come on!" shouted Luna, desperation in her voice.

"Com'on, sugarcube, don't fall asleep on us now!" said AJ, with the same amount of worry in her voice as well.

As my eyes closed, the last thing that I saw was all of the girls looking down at me, with Shining just coming into view.

The last thing that I heard was, "Get a doctor!" from Celestia, before my ears turned themselves off.

Finally, the last thought that I had was '_Well, so much for not going to the hospital._' Before I completely blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of constant beeping, and the feeling of a soft bed under me. I groaned as I tried to get up, but as I sat up, a wave of pain spread from my head and all over my body. I then felt somepony's hoof gently force me back down onto my bed, saying, "I'd advise against getting up anytime soon. Right now, your body needs to rest."

I groaned as I opened my eyes and saw Shining next to me, a cast around his left foreleg. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a soft wheeze. Shining hoofed me a glass of water, saying, "Drink some water, your body needs the liquid right now." I gratefully took the water from him and began to greedily gulp it down, not realizing how thirsty I really was. As I drank the water, I notice that Shining's horn was glowing; I assumed that he was contacting the others to come down and see me. I could feel my energy slowly coming back to me as I drank the water. I also noticed that the pain was starting to recede, lessening to a dull throb. As the pain faded, I also noticed that I wasn't wearing any of my clothes. Fortunately, I did have a thin blanket over me, but it did seem a bit inadequate for me.

"How do you feel?" asked Shining, concern on his face. I took a few deep breaths before I answered him.

"Tired, slight pain, and very, very thirsty." I said, my mouth still feeling dry. Shining hoofed me another glass of water, which I again happily accepted. I felt that I had enough energy to sit up properly this time, and I was able to do so without much pain. That was when I noticed that there were several more glasses on the counter next to me. I guess they knew that I would be thirsty once I woke up.

"Yup, that's what happens when you overexert on magic, it can have any number of effects on you, from dehydration to nausea. Fortunately, you came out lucky, or so it seems."

I blinked at him in confusion. "D-did, you say that…I…I u-used…"

"Magic? Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."

Before I could ask him any more questions, the door to the room burst open, and in walked Celestia, Candence, and a very worried Luna.

"Drakalian!" cried Luna, practically tackling me back onto the bed, giving me a death hug. I gasped in pain as she hugged me, which brought her attention back to me, and she quickly released her hold on me, but still kept her hooves around me, a worried expression on her face. I smiled at her. I then realized that there were dried tears on her face, with new ones threatening to come out. I quickly tried to soothe her by gently placing a hand on the side of her face, caressing her cheeks gently.

"Sshh, it's ok, Luna, I'm fine as you can see." I said, trying to make her feel better. It seemed to do the trick, but I was still able to see a look of sadness on her face. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head. "W-what's the day t-today?"

Luna looked at me and said, "Sunday. Today's Sunday."

I was quiet as I let the information sink in. '_Ok, so we got here on Thursday, and we sparred on Friday, which means I was out for…t-two days…_'

I let the realization of it sink in, and when I looked at Luna, I could tell that she knew that I knew. I quickly brought her into a hug and she just as quickly responded. We just sat there, hugging each other, afraid that if one of us lets go, the other one we begin to fade into nothingness.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours, until Celestia cleared her throat to get our attention. We slowly released each other from our hug, but Luna still kept a hoof around me, nuzzling her face into my shoulder, while I kept brushing her mane.

"So, Drakalian. How were you able to use magic? I thought you told me that humans weren't able to use magic in the first place."

I gave a one-shoulder shrug, since my other shoulder was occupied at the moment, and said, "Honestly, I have no idea. I have some theories, but nothing certain yet." The Sun Princess nodded, understanding my confusion, I assumed. "If it's all right with you, I really don't feel like talking about it, for I still feel pretty tired."

Once again, she nodded, saying, "I understand. This usually happens when first timers use a higher-class spell without any proper training. We can talk about this in the morning. As for now, you should get some sleep. Lulu, we need to go and lower the sun right now, I promise that you can visit him after we are done. I also need to talk to you about…certain things…"

I raised an eyebrow at this, curious at what those certain things might be. Whatever it was, it caused Luna to blush a lot. Nevertheless, she did what her sister said to do, but not without first giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, to which I responded in kind. Once they left the room, I was alone with just Candence and Shining Armor.

I looked at the two; all three of us were quiet, unsure as to what to say, until I finally broke the silence. Chuckling, I said, "Well, I think that you won the match, Shining, since I used magic…somehow…" This caused Shining to chuckle a little.

"Well, I'm just lucky that it wasn't that strong of a spell, otherwise I would have more then a broken leg from it." He said, gesturing to his leg that was in a sling.

I chuckled a little at this as well, saying, "Yea…sorry about that."

Shining just waved off the apology with his good hoof, saying, "It's not that big of a deal. Besides, I've had much worse injuries when I was training some of the new recruits. Why, I remember one time that I was teaching some of them how to properly buck an opponent that is charging them. Well, one of the targets was loose, so when the recruit went to buck it, it went sailing right towards me. I believed it gave me a few broken ribs as well as two broken legs."

I raised another eyebrow at this, somewhat surprised. "That must have been painful."

"Trust me, it was so much more painful then the one that I got now." He said, chuckling some more.

I then realized that my other marefriends, as well as my other friends, were nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where are Fluttershy, AJ, and the rest? I would have expected to seen them once they heard that I was awake."

"Well, Celestia said that they had to get back to Ponyville, though it was pretty hard to get them to leave you by yourself, especially Fluttershy. That poor mare had a death grip on you the whole time that you were out, silently crying for you. We practically had to pry her off of your bed just to get her to follow the others." The news made me feel bad for putting them through such pain, especially Fluttershy, of all ponies. I made a mental note to apologize to them once I got back to Ponyville.

The whole time, Candence was quiet, patiently waiting for Shining to finish, before she cleared her throat to get my attention. "Well, now that you're out of the danger zone, as it were, I was wondering, if you would still be up to asking those questions that you wanted me to answer for you?"

I was silent for a few moments before I realized what she was talking about. Once I did, I blushed saying, "W-well as l-long as it's n-not a problem…"

Candence smiled and nodded, saying, "Trust me, its no problem at all." I nodded at this, and then I notice that Shining was going to leave the room to give us some privacy, before I stopped him, saying, "Wait, Shining, if it's all right with you, can you stay here with me as well?"

Shining looked at me, a curious look on his face. "Really? Cause usually, when somepony asks these questions to my wife, they prefer to do it in privacy."

I shook my head, saying, "Well, I'm not like most others, in case you haven't noticed." This brought a chuckle from Shining, as well as a giggle from Candence. Shining went back to his spot next to his wife and sat down, waiting for me to ask my questions.

I was silent for a few moments, trying to figure out how to ask the question, before I decided to just say it out loud. "W-well, I w-was w-wondering…w-what are the…um…what's the…best way to…'satisfy'…a mare?" I said, getting progressively quieter as I spoke. I was embarrassed by my question, even if it is with good intentions. Candence, however, was smiling the whole time I was saying my question.

Once I finished my question, she spoke. "Well, it differs for each race, so to start with, we will start with the Pegasus pony. Now, they have certain spots on their wings that can act as erogenous zones, and if rubbed that right way, is a good place to start an intimate moment with your special somepony. Now, the Unicorn pony's horn is a very sensitive part of the body, and it has to be in order to correctly use the spells that are needed to perform. This also means that it is very sensitive to pleasure, much like that of a stallion's penis, and has been known to be used as such when two mares get together. Next, the Earth pony, which have very sensitive hooves, since they are always working with the earth, so they need to have sensitive hooves as the unicorns need to have sensitive horns. A good way to begin foreplay with them is to begin a good hoof massage, and since I have heard that you were hired to be a masseur at the local spa, then it shouldn't be a problem. Finally, we have the Alicorns, and since they have all of the properties of the others, the same things that would help stimulate any other race will also affect them. Oh, and all of the ponies are sensitive where they get their cutie marks, which is another way to begin foreplay with your special somepony."

"Don't forget about the ears, Candence." Said Shining in between chuckles.

"Oh, of course, thanks Shiny. The ears of the pony, especially right behind them, on the tip of them, or at the base, is also another way to get your special somepony into the 'intimate' mode. So, with that all said, any questions?"

I was shocked that Candence could talk about such intimate things with ease. Shining was still silently chuckling the whole time that his wife talked, most likely from the expression on my face. As I processed the words, a few things suddenly came to mind. One thing that I remembered was the day that I massaged Lotus, and how she melted when I was massaging her hooves. It definitely explained a lot about her reaction to it. I then finally notice that Shining was chuckling before using his good hoof to close my mouth that had opened up during Candence's little speech. I shook my head, and I could feel a blush forming on my face as I spoke.

"I-I-I t-t-t-think that I'm g-g-g-good n-now, t-thank y-y-you." I said, practically tripping on my own words. Shining Armor chuckled at this, while Candence giggled slightly.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you seem to be taking this much better then other ponies that have came up to me with similar problems." Said Candence. I just sat there, the blush still evident on my cheeks. After a few moments of quietness, I was able to gain enough composure to get my mind back to the present.

"W-well, I g-guess I just wasn't expecting such…uh…openness to the whole thing." I said. I looked at Shining, who was still laughing silently at my expression, and said, "I can see why other ponies normally don't want you to be here when she explains this stuff to them, Shining."

Shining stopped his laughing, grinning sheepishly, before he cleared his throat, saying, "Well, if that is all, then me and Candence do need to be going, for we have quiet a lot of stuff to do right now."

"Ok, Shiny. See you later, Drak. Hopefully you'll be better when we see you again."

"Yup, in more ways then one." Shining chuckled, before getting a glare from his wife, making him grin sheepishly again. Without another word, they both left the room, leaving me all alone to relax for a while, that is, until Luna came back in.

As Luna walked in, she closed the door behind her, and then quickly got onto the bed and laid next to me, embracing me in a big hug. I was quick to reply, hugging her back with equal affection. As we hugged, I could hear Luna crying silently onto my shoulder, so I tried to comfort her, saying, "Hey, it's ok now, I'm awake, there're no major injuries to me, and now I can even use magic. If anything, things turned out for the better."

Luna released her grip on me slightly to look me in the eyes, saying, "That may be true, but you worried all of us to death, especially poor Fluttershy."

"I know, and I promise that I will apologize to them once I get back to Ponyville."

"You mean, once **we** get back to Ponyville."

I raised any eyebrow at this, saying, "But what about your duties as a princess?"

"Celestia deemed that this was important to be one of my new duties. She told me that it was now my job along with Twilight to help you hone your magical abilities, so that things like this won't happen again."

I was quiet for a second, and then I smiled, giving a quick kiss on her nose, causing her to blush slightly. "I think that it's a marvelous idea, as Rarity would put it." That caused us both to chuckle slightly, before we both became quiet, simply staring into the other's eyes, holding each other the whole time. Finally, after what felt like ages, Luna spoke.

"I…I think I'm ready now." Her statement confused me, before I realized what she was saying, and once I did, both of my eyebrows went up in surprise. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do this without being completely ready."

She nodded, saying, "Since the sparing match between you and Shining, I've been giving it a lot of thought, and now I'm certain that you are the one." She took a deep breath, as if preparing herself for something. Finally, she said, in her old accent, "Drakalian, will thou do thy honors of being our first in thy makings of love?"

I was quiet for a second, contemplating the situation. Finally I said, in her own accent as well, "Twill by thy own honor if thou'st would allow us to be thy first in thy makings of love."

Luna smiled at me, and I smiled back. We slowly brought our lips together and once they connected, our tongues began to clash with each other, sometimes in her mouth, other times in my mouth. As we kissed, we slowly leaned back onto the bed; our lips never left the other's lips for a second. We part our lips for a second to get a breather, and she quickly got under the covers with me, before we began to kiss again with renewed vigor. As we lie there on our sides, I could feel her slowly grinding her hips on my leg, getting my leg wet with her arousal. I could feel her hoof rubbing my chest before descending lower onto my stomach. Finally, she reached my manhood, which was already hard from her just dry humping me, and began to stroke it on the underside of it, causing me to moan into the kiss. I remembered a few minutes ago what Candence said about pleasuring a mare, so I decided to try and use some of those techniques right now. I got up on my elbow, and with my free hand, began to caress her closest wing, causing her to moan into our kiss as well. I kept looking for the erogenous zones that Candence mentioned, and after a little more rubbing, my fingers felt a small bump on her wing right between the base of her wing and the first wing joint. As soon as I brushed up against it, Luna broke our kiss suddenly and groaned loudly in pleasure. I smiled, glad that I was doing well so far, and I quickly positioned myself so that I was over her, my hand still rubbing against her wing's g-spot. Luna kept on groaning and sighing in pleasure, her hoof still on my rock hard cock, rubbing it even faster now. As I pleasured her wing, I gently lay myself on top of her, being careful not to put too much pressure on her. I begin to kiss her along her neck; bringing out more moans of pleasure from her. I brought my free hand to her other wing and I began to rub on that wing's g-spot. Next, I moved my other hand that was massaging her first wing, and slowly moved it onto her stomach, rubbing it in slow circles. Luna groaned at the treatment, bringing her free hoof around my neck and caressing my back. After a few more minutes, I brought my hand lower onto her and eventually reached her teats. The size of them was obviously larger then Fluttershy's, but if they were the same size, then so would their teat size. I grasped as much of her teat as I could, rubbing her nipples in between the lengths of my fingers, causing more moans of encouragement from her. As I rubbed them, she brought her other hoof that was around me down to my crotch, and then with both of her hooves on my shaft, she began to give me her hoof job. As she continued to jerk my length, I began to sigh with content, and then I brought my fingers even lower, towards her marehood. As soon as I touched it, I felt a shiver go down her spine, and I smiled as I kept kissing her neck, pleased at how well I was doing. I slowly began to rub the outer lips of her pussy, before I slowly entered my middle finger into her.

The effect was immediate. Her eyes opened wide, and she gave a sharp gasp of surprise, as the pleasure seemed to rock her very body. I smiled once again as I began to jilt her in a rhythmic fashion, making her give a small gasp every time my finger hilted inside of her. After a few seconds, I placed my pointer finger into her as well, causing more gasps of excitement. While I was finger fucking her, she kept on working on my dick, jerking it faster and faster. I could tell that she was at the brink, and I had one more idea on how to get her to climax. I hilted my fingers into her, brought my thumb, and ever so gently, pressed it onto her clit and rubbed small circles around it.

This caused Luna's back to arch in pleasure, nearly hitting me in the groin with her rear hooves as she stopped her hoof job on me, a loud sharp wail came from her, which also caused me to pull my head back slightly. I felt her juices flood all over my fingers and hand as I twitched inside her every so often to keep her orgasm going for as long as I could. After about thirty seconds, her climax slowly receded, and she began to relax again, panting deeply. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her pussy, causing a slight moan to come out of Luna, and out of curiosity, I brought my fingers to my mouth, and gave it a little lick. The taste, while not unpleasant, was certainly new, and the only way that I could describe it, would be saying that it was liquid moonlight.

Luna panted from the release of her first orgasm, before saying, "T-t-that…that was…w-wow…"

I smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek, saying, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Luna then realized that she didn't get to finish me off yet. "W-w-wait…w-what about…you?" I smiled at her, and said, "I can wait, just as long as you're happy, then I'm happy."

"S-still, I…I think I'm…r-ready now."

I looked at her, and even though we just went through with this, I was still worried for her. "Are you sure that your ready f-"

Before I could finish, she quickly pushed me off of her and made me lie on my back, throwing the thin blanket off of us, my erection exposed to the world now. Luna then got up from her position and, with her rear facing me; she began to rub her marehood onto the tip of my cock, causing pleasure to emit from the both of us. "The question is, my love, are you ready for me?" she said seductively, looking back at me with half lidded eyes, a sly grin on her face, her wings partially open, making her look like the Night Goddess that she truly is. I smiled back, and gently placed my hands on her flanks, rubbing her cutie marks slowly, causing her to moan again.

"I heard that the first time for the female is a bit painful, so just take your time with this, ok?" She nodded at me, and then slowly, she began to sink my manhood into her own marehood. I gave a sharp gasp; her entrance was so tight around my shaft that it took all I had just to not go off on the spot. As soon as the head was inside her, I felt a barrier blocking the rest of the way, and Luna gave off a slight whimper of pain once I touched it.

"Just relax, I'll try to help you through it." I told her, massaging her cutie marks some more. It seemed to do the job, for she visibly relaxed under my ministrations, saying, "Just…just let me do it…ok?"

Before I could say anything, she suddenly slammed her hips right towards my own, ripping through her hymen and hilting me all in one go. Luna gave off a gasp of pain and I could see tears coming out of her eyes. I felt horrible that I couldn't do anything about it, so I just kept on massaging her flank and cutie marks, trying to ease her through the pain. After a few minutes, I could see that the pain had left her, and she began to breath deeply in anticipation.

"You feeling better now?" I asked her, and she nodded, saying, "Y-you're s-so…big inside…me." I smiled, still massaging her flanks, saying, "You just move when you're ready, ok?"

Once again, she nodded, and slowly, she moved her hips up on my throbbing shaft, until just the tip was inside her, before she slowly sank it back down, bringing out a long moan from the both of us. She kept on rising and lowering herself on me at a glacial pace, and while I was eager to go faster, I held myself back, content on letting her set the tempo for now. Luna moaned as she continued to hump my cock, and she began to move slightly faster. After a few more minutes, she felt good enough to go at a reasonably fast tempo, starting to bounce on top of my cock, panting every time I hilted her. Meanwhile, I was just massaging her flanks and cutie marks, trying to give her the best possible treatment that I could. She moaned her gratitude; bounce harder on my dick as a sign of appreciation. She began to lean back onto me, and as she did, I brought my hands from her hips to her shoulders, helping her with the bouncing. We stayed like that for a few more minutes, and then suddenly, she stopped, laying her back on my chest, her wings splayed to the side, panting hard.

"Tired?" I asked her, and she nodded, still panting. "Would you like me to continue?" Again, she nodded. I brought my hands around her; one hand on her chest while the other one was lying on her teats. Luna began to moan again as I rubbed her teats once again, and then I began to thrust into her in earnest. She began to moan and gasp with pleasure as I got into a fast rhythm, plunging my cock deep inside her. I could have sworn that every time that I hilted her, the tip of my manhood was just piercing her cervix. As Luna moaned into my ear, I could feel the tell tale sign of my first orgasm beginning to build up, and said, "L-Luna…I'm…I'm…"

"Please, do it…inside! I want to…feel your…warm, wet seed…fill me up!" She shouted. Her dirty talk was all that I needed to finish, and with one last thrust, I plunged deep into her love cavern and exploded my seed inside of her, filling her up and having some of it overflow her pussy and onto my own dick. As I came, so did Luna, screaming in pleasure as her juices flowed all over my dick and onto the bed. We stayed there, panting, trying to catch our breath from the amazing orgasm that we just had. After about five minutes, Luna was calm enough to lift her head slightly and kiss me on the lips, which I responded in kind.

As we broke our kiss, Luna said, "T-thank you…this was…the…b-best experience thou hath ever had."

I smiled, saying, "I'm just glad that I was the one that you choose."

I pulled myself out of her marehood, and as I did so, she moaned, causing me to get aroused again. Once my cock was out, Luna noticed that I was still hard, and said, "If you're up for it…we can try…something else…please?"

I looked at her, for I was still hard and I didn't really feel like stopping quite yet. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I've heard that other couples…sometime do it…in their…tail hole…"

I looked at her, an eyebrow raised at this, saying, "You want to try anal?"

Luna blushed at this before she nodded, confirming my answer. I thought about it for a second, before I said, "Well, I'm not so sure about it…" However, Luna began to give me the puppy eyes treatment, and it was slowly working. I kept on trying to say something, but the words just died in my throat. Eventually, I chuckled, saying, "All right, but let's do it in a different position, ok?"

Luna cocked her head at me, saying, "What position do you have in-oh!"

As she was talking, I was able to roll her off of me and lay her right next to me, with her back still pressed against my chest. I lifted her leg up, and began to rub the tip of my dick onto the entrance of her tail hole. She moaned in anticipation, saying, "P-please, just…p-put it in!"

I smirked at this, kissing her on the cheek, saying, "Can you tell me how bad you want it?"

"How about I show you instead?" Before I could react, she quickly brought both of her hooves to my manhood and, with great precision, brought it into her ass. Both Luna and I gave a sharp gasp as I entered her rear, me marveling at the new type of tightness that I was experiencing, while she found pleasure in being filled up in a new sort of way. We stayed there for a couple of seconds, just enjoying each other's presence, before Luna began to attempt to hump my crotch. I smiled, and whispered into her ear, saying, "Just let me do the work." She nodded, and I began to pump her ass in earnest, both of us moaning at the new experience that we were getting. Thanks to the juices from her orgasm, I was able to pump her rear with ease; the tightness of her plot hole was that of a different dimension to her pussy, the muscles would clamp on me as I pumped her, giving me a constant pressure as I speared my cock deep within her. Luna was gasping every time I moved in, and sighing every time I exited her, loving every moment of it. After a few more pumps, I noticed that I was getting close to the edge, while Luna had yet to reach her build up. To bring her closer to the brink, I put an arm over her stomach, and placed a hand on top of her marehood, rubbing her outer lips with my fingers while my thumb worked on her clit. This seemed to work, but she was still not close enough to her brink, and I didn't know how long I could hold myself in, for I didn't want to climax until she did as well. I then remembered what Candence said about unicorns and Alicorns, so with my hand that was holding her leg up, I carefully placed it down and then brought it up to her forehead, and began to pump her horn as fast as I could.

This seemed to do the trick, and she began to cry out in pleasure. The pumping of her horn, as well as the rubbing of her clit and pussy, and the constant pounding of her ass, was too much for her to handle. After a few seconds, I felt her tail hole contract harshly onto my dick, nearly cutting off the blood flow to it. Luna gave off a loud cry of pleasure, and then her juices began to once again overflow her marehood, getting it all over my hand and onto the bed once again. With her orgasm, I was finally able to let myself go, pumping smaller amounts of cum into her ass, which in turn made her orgasm last even longer, the seed from my cock filling her up. We just stayed in that position, seemingly frozen, just riding both of our climaxes out, breathing deeply in our afterglow, neither of us saying a word, for there were no words necessary that could be said to describe the feeling of what we felt at that moment.

Slowly, I took my now limp cock out of her ass, and as soon as I did, the seed began to flow out and onto the bed. Luna quickly turned around in the bed to face me, saying, "Thank, you, Drakalian. I know that I made the right decision by choosing you to be my first."

I smiled, saying, "And I'm glad that I was your first as well."

We both looked into the other's eyes, nothing but love and content shone in either of our eyes. Eventually, we began to grow tired, and as we cuddled, Luna nuzzled her head underneath my chin, being careful with her horn. Slowly, we closed our eyes, both of us simply enjoying the sensation of the other's embrace, as we once again, fell asleep in the caresses of the one that we loved with all of our heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was the next day, Luna and I were just starting to board the train, and once we were on, the train began its journey to Ponyville. Thanks to Celestia, we were able to get our own private booth, equipped with a bathroom and even a bed. The booth itself was bigger then the one that I was on when I first came to Canterlot, and due to the size of the room, Luna decided that it was a good time to start my magic training, starting with the basic lighting spell.

"First, just concentrate all of your energy into one area on your body." Said Luna, guiding me in the first steps of spell casting. "Since you don't have a horn, I suggest that you try your hands, since during the match, that was how you were able to cast your spell anyway."

We were sitting on the ground inside the booth; my sais and bow staff both in between us. I looked at my hands and began to concentrate on putting energy into my hands. After a while, my hands began to create a soft yellow glow.

"Good, good! You're getting the hang of this quicker then most unicorns, which is surprising, considering that you are technically not a magical being in the first place." I raised an eyebrow at her comment. One thing that I noticed about Luna during our training; she can get a bit blunt during her teachings, saying things such as that, or comparing me to normal unicorn students. Far from being annoyed, however, it just amused me.

"Well, I am a quick learner…at least…I think I am…" I said, trying to recall if I was indeed a fast learner. Luna giggled at this, saying, "Well, at the pace that you're going right now, then I would have to agree with you. Now, try to increase the brightness on your hands by collecting more energy."

I closed my eyes and began to try and collect as much energy as possible. The light on my hands began to glow brighter, but after a few seconds, I had to let go of the energy, causing the light to fade away. I sighed, saying, "Damn, this is harder than it looks."

"Well, of course it is. I'm guessing that the only reason that you're doing so well right now is because you somehow have an intuitive sense of magic. How this is possible, I don't even know." Said Luna, smiling. "Now, let's try the telekinesis spell, just concentrate on the object in front of you first."

I began to collect the energy back into my hands, and concentrated on one of my sais in front of me. This time, I produced a red glow like when I used the spell during the match with Shining. "Now, transfer some of your energy around the object of your choice. Once you have done that, then it should be easy to move it around by just thinking were you want to move it."

I imagined myself surrounding the sais with my energy, and slowly, it began to glow a slight red like the one around my hands. Once it began to glow, I imagined moving it up off of the ground. A few seconds later, it shifted slightly, and slowly, began to raise up into the air, getting up to around three inches off of the ground. I was so surprised that I actually did it on my first try that I accidentally released the spell, causing the sais to drop. I sighed, slightly annoyed at how close I was. Luna noticed this and quickly placed a hoof onto my shoulder to comfort me, saying, "Hey, relax, your doing a great job, you just got to remember to keep your concentration on the object. Once you get it down, you will be able to manipulate multiple objects at once without much difficulty." I smiled at her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, which caused her to blush slightly.

"I know, it's just that it gets annoying after a while, you know?" Luna nodded, saying, "Just keep it up, and you will be as good as Twilight." I smiled again, glad that she had so much faith in me.

"Thanks, Luna. I'm glad to have both you and Twilight as my teachers." I said. Luna smiled, and then brought her face towards mine, kissing me on the lips. I responded in kind, and we began to kiss each other for a few minutes, simply happy to be in each other's presence.

After a few minutes of kissing, Luna parted the kiss, saying, "I think we should take a break right now. Besides, you have been practicing since we have got on nonstop, and while Twilight and even Applejack would be impressed with your dedication, it is definitely not healthy to keep up."

I raised an eyebrow, saying, "Well, we have a long ride ahead of us, and I don't know what else to do to pass the time…unless you have another idea."

Luna began to blush, saying, "W-well…I kind of do, actually."

I looked at her, waiting for her to finish. She took a deep breath and continued. "Well, I still feel bad about not letting you finish during our…foreplay…and I really wanted to repay you for your treatment yesterday. Especially for helping me during my first time."

"Luna, I already told you, you don't have to repay me for any-" I said, before she placed a hoof on my mouth.

"Who said that you had a choice?" She said, smiling at me seductively. I gulped, knowing that it was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not, and to be honest, I really did want it to happen.

However, before I got the chance to say my own opinion, I felt Luna grabbing me in her own magical field and lifted me into the air, placing me on top of the bed. Once I was on the bed, Luna pounced on top of me and forced her lips onto my own. Her actions surprised me so much, that I didn't even notice when she forced her tongue into my mouth. Eventually, I mentally shrugged, and just went with it, kissing her back with equal force and massaging her wings as well. As we kissed, I could feel Luna using her magic to pull off my shorts and boxers, exposing my already hard cock. Once it was out, I felt Luna place both of her hooves on either side of it, and in no time, she was already jerking on it at a fast pace, causing me to break the kiss and groan in pleasure. She grinned at me slyly, saying, "Oh, is this for me." Before she dragged herself down my body until her head was leveled with my dick. She then placed her mouth on the underside of the shaft and began to lick on it, dragging her mouth up and down the entire length. I moaned, causing her to go faster, and said, "D-damn, Luna! D-did you d-do this before?"

Luna stopped licking my cock and smiled, wrapping a hoof around my shaft and pumping it, saying, "Well, I did kind of practice this a little when you were unconscious." Before I could even comment on her answer, she placed her lips right over the head, and began to lick the area just between the head and shaft. I gave a sharp gasp, desperately trying to hold myself together. She smirked at this, and then she slowly began to take my member into her mouth, wrapping her tongue along the length as she did so. She kept on taking every inch of my dick, until her snout was pressing against my crotch, and I could feel her tongue lathering up the entire shaft, squeezing and licking it, giving me pleasure that I never thought was possible. She kept at it for another minute, before she began to rapidly bob her head on it, still keeping her tongue wrapped around my cock the entire time. I moaned, placing my hands on the sides of her head to help her. Once I did that, I began to thrust my cock deep into her mouth, causing Luna to close her eyes and hum with pleasure, vibrating my cock and causing even more pleasure for me.

'_Well, two can play at this game._' I thought to myself, bringing one of my hands to her horn. I grabbed her horn, and began to squeeze it slightly, slowly pumping it up and down. Luna gave a much larger hum of pleasure, further vibrating my manhood. As I pumped my cock into her mouth, I could see that she was also pleasuring herself with her hoof as I slid my hand along her horn. We stayed like this for I don't know how long, but to me every second of it was heaven. I soon began to feel the build up in my neither regions, and by the sound of Luna's moaning; I guessed that she was close too. I began to pump her horn faster and increased the speed of my thrust into her, hitting the back of her throat every time I hilted inside her mouth.

I was about to tell her that I was close, when suddenly, Luna stopped her bobbing, taking my entire length into her mouth again, and began to suck on my cock like it was a straw. The force of her sucking made me cum, filling her mouth to the point of bursting. I unload so much semen into her mouth that some of it even came out of her mouth, but she still drank as much as she could, the force of her drinking my seed causing me to squirt even more into her mouth. Eventually, I stopped, the orgasm completely draining me, and I fell onto the bed, taking deep breaths as Luna began to clean off my manhood. She gave it one last suck to get the last of my cum before she took it out with a wet pop, a satisfied smile on her face. She quickly climbed into the bed with me, and by the sound of her breathing, I could tell that she came as well.

"Now, we're even." She said, a smirk on her face. I gave a tired grin at her and kissed her on the cheek, too tired for words. Luna giggled at my tiredness, before she too yawned. She quickly put us under the covers of the bed, and in no time we were both sound asleep, a content smile on both of our faces.

* * *

The train has just stopped at the Ponyville station, and Luna and I were just getting off of the train. As we got off, I noticed a certain group of ponies that were waiting for us on the platform.

Luna noticed this as well and said, "I think my sister must have sent a letter ahead of us to tell them of our arrival."

Before I could agree with her, I was suddenly tackled by a yellow blur, dropping my staff in the process. The next thing I know, I have a very, very sad and upset Fluttershy on top of me, crying into my chest.

"Drakalian! Oh, I'm so glad you're ok!" She said, giving me a death hug like the one Luna gave me in the hospital. I just hugged her back, knowing that I was the one that caused her this pain, and I could feel my own tears starting to pour out of my own eyes. As we hugged each other, I felt another pair of hooves go around my neck, as I looked up to see AJ, hugging me with equal affection, and nuzzling into my cheek as well.

"We're all glad that you're ok, sugarcube." Said AJ, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled slightly and brought her into our hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek as well.

"We were all so worried for you, darling. Especially poor Fluttershy here." Said Rarity, gesturing at Fluttershy, who was beginning to calm down from her crying a little bit. I looked at the yellow Pegasus and she looked back at me, her light blue eyes still filled with tears.

"Hey, Shy. I'm so sorry that I made you worry about me so much." I said to try and calm her down. She sniffled a bit, before she slowly nodded and said, "C-c-can you…k-kiss me…please?"

I smiled, and slowly brought my head down, placing my lips gently onto her lips. As we kissed, I could feel that the others were still watching us, but I couldn't have cared less, for I was back with all of my friends, as well as my herd mates. As we broke our kiss, I looked into her eyes, and said, "I'll make you a deal, Fluttershy. I'll hang out with you for one day, and we can do what ever you want us to do. How does that sound?"

She looked into my own eyes as she thought about this, and then she slowly nodded, saying, "C-can we s-start today?"

"Once I get settled at Twilight's house, since the Princesses said that I will be living at the library for now, then we can do whatever you feel like." She gave a small smile, and then she bought me into a deeper hug. As I sat there hugging my two marefriends, I noticed a couple of things. First, I noticed that Rainbow Dash was more quiet then normal, looking down at the ground, so I couldn't see if she was all right. Second, and the most worrying one to me, was that a certain pink pony was missing from the group.

"Uh, guys. Where's Pinkie?" I asked the others.

"She…uh…had to go for a while to…plan something, I think." Said Twilight. I could tell that she was lying, but I decided not to question it, thinking that it was probably for the best that I didn't know what Pinkie was doing, considering her randomness.

After a few more seconds of hugging, I had to release both of my marefriends, got my staff back, and we began to walk back to the library. As we walked, I noticed that Dash was still keeping her head down, and worried that she might be upset; I walked next to her and asked, "Hey, Dash. You ok?"

She was quiet for a moment, and then she said, in low voice, "I challenged you to a sparing match with the Captain of the Royal Guard, and you almost die from magic exhaustion, how do you think I feel?"

I quickly placed an arm around her, and she looked at me in surprise. I smiled, saying, "That my be true, but it was my decision to accept it in the first place, so don't beat yourself up because of it. Besides, you did win it, if I recall, for I did somehow use magic. Just give me a few days and I'll let you get your reward, ok?"

Rainbow thought hard for a few seconds, and then she smiled, nodding and saying, "I guess that makes sense, if you put it that way."

"I appreciate it, Dash. So tell me, what have you been-"

Suddenly, I was once again tackled down and once again dropping my staff, except this time by a pink blur. I closed my eyes for a second and embraced for impact with the ground, and when I opened them, I saw a pink filly with golden eyes hugging me tightly.

"Drakalian! Hi! Do you remember me?" Asked Dinky, still hugging me. I chuckled and hugged her back, saying, "How could I forget Ditzy's daughter." Which made her giggle.

"I'm sorry about that, Drak. She just really wanted to see you again. I think she might have taken a liking to you ever since you helped me with that bully." I looked up and saw Ditzy herself walking towards me, a small smile on her face, making me smile back. I then noticed that her coat was dirtier then the last time we met, and as I looked at Dinky, I noticed that her coat was dirty as well.

I got up, still holding onto Dinky, (Thankfully she was pretty light) and said, "Ditzy, what happened to your coat? It's all dirty, as well as Dinky's coat."

Ditzy was quiet for a moment, and then she looked down towards the ground, tears starting to form in her eyes. That was when I noticed that as well as being dirty she looked a lot…thinner. Not thinner in a good way either, I mean thinner like I can see the start of her ribs thinner. I took a quick look at Dinky again, and thankfully she didn't seem as thin as her mother was, though she did seem to have lost some weight the last time I saw her. I quickly walked in front of her and got down to one knee, placing a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Come on, Ditzy, I'm here for you. Please tell me what's wrong." Ditzy was still quiet, and after a minute of silence, Dinky was the one to finally speak up.

"We lost our home." I looked back at Dinky with shock, and noticed that she was starting to cry as well. I heard several gasps at Dinky's announcement, and I turned around and noticed that the other mares with me had shocked expressions as well.

At once, Fluttershy was next to us again, comforting both of the golden eye ponies. "Hey, its alright, you're with friends now, we'll figure something out for you both."

I nodded, and then brought all three of the girls into a hug. I could feel the tears starting to form out of my own eyes, and soon, I was silently crying with them, the others just looking on with sympathy in their eyes. We stayed like this for a good few minutes until I decided to ask Ditzy on how she lost her home.

Ditzy sniffed a few times before she began to answer. Apparently, since she got fired from her previous job, the landlord decided to let her go as well, seeing that she would be unable to pay for the rent anymore. Ditzy said that she wasn't that nice of a pony anyways, and was just looking for a reason to kick them out. Ditzy losing her job was just the opening that she needed. Since then, she had been living around on the streets, just trying to make a couple of bits to get by. That was three days ago, and both she and Dinky have barely had any food to eat since then, though Ditzy has been giving most of the food to Dinky, which is why she's in a slightly less emaciated condition then her mother.

Once she was done explaining, an idea suddenly popped into my head. I turned towards Twilight and asked her, "Hey Twi, I think we should let Ditzy and Dinky stay with us, how about you?"

Twilight immediately nodded, saying, "That is a great idea, except that there is just one problem. We don't have enough beds for them. If we bring them in, we'll be one bed short."

I thought about it for a second. "Well, we'll figure it out once we get there, but for right now, let's just bring them to the library. You think that you two can walk there?" I said, asking the question to Dinky and Ditzy. Dinky nodded, saying, "I can, but Mamma hasn't been feeling well." I nodded, and placed Dinky down gently before I picked up Ditzy like the last time. As soon as I picked her up, I noticed the bags under her eyes. I could only imagine the sleepless nights that she had just making sure that her daughter was safe during the night. As she closed her eyes, I gave a small smile and a kiss on the forehead. This caused Ditzy to blush a little, but she was too tired to say otherwise. Thankfully, Luna was able to pick up my staff since my arms were full. Once we got everything settled, we all began our trek once again towards Twilight's home.

We were silent for most of the walk, none of us wanting to say anything. After a few minutes, we finally got to the library, and my new home. I was about to open the door, when Twilight stopped me.

"Wait! Just…uh…just give me a sec." She said, before she suddenly bolted through the door. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the others, who all shrugged, just as confused as I was. After a few seconds, Twilight opened the door again, her mane looking slightly frazzled.

"Ok…it's…clear…now…" she said, panting deeply. Curious, I walked in, and as soon as I got in, I was bombarded with loud techno music. I blinked in surprise, before I thought, '_Oh no, this better not be another one of Pinkie's parties for me._' I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable 'surprise' yell. When one didn't come out for a few seconds, I slowly opened my eyes, and noticed that, while it indeed was another Pinkie Pie Party (PPP), there weren't as nearly as many ponies as there were last time. The only ponies that I could see in the library were a grey Earth pony with a pink bow tie and black mane that I remembered seeing outside of Carousel Boutique, the DJ, who was a white unicorn pony with a neon blue mane, the CMC, the spa sisters, and Pinkie Pie, the latter of which was currently bouncing right towards me.

"Hiya, Drakie! Do you like my 'Welcome Back to Ponyville, Glad You're Not Dead' party?" she said, bouncing around me, a huge smile on her face. I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a somewhat confused look, saying, "Um…care to explain?"

"Well I felt so bad that you didn't like the last party, which also really confused me. I mean, who doesn't like a party. Well, I guess the one at Shining's wedding wasn't one of my best, but it still was good even though the Changelings attacked. I mean, they didn't do that much…" before she could continue, Dash shoved her hoof into her mouth, saying, "Pinkie, just give him the short version." Before taking her hoof back out.

"Ok, Dashie! Anyway, like I said, I felt bad that you didn't like the last party, so I decided to make a new one, with less ponies of course." I was quiet for a few seconds, all of the ponies waiting in anticipation to my response. Finally, I nodded, saying, "Well, I guess that makes sense, but why did you run into the library before we could get in, Twi?" I asked Twilight. The purple unicorn smiled sheepishly, saying, "Well, I just wanted to check on Pinkie to make sure that she didn't ruin anything in the library. Also, I wanted to see if she remembered to not shout 'surprise' when you entered the room."

I nodded my appreciation to her, saying, "Yea, that definitely wouldn't have helped me. Thanks, Twi." She smiled at my complement, and I could have sworn I saw a small blush on her face, but it was so brief that I brushed it off as my imagination acting up on me again.

"Well, now that everything is settled, lets party…I guess." I said, with a half attempt at some enthusiasm. This caused Pinkie to jump up high into the air, and as soon as she landed, she sped off to do god (or I guess Celestia now) knows what.

While all of the other mares started to party as well, I decided to hang out with Ditzy and her daughter, seeing as I'm not much of the party kind of guy. I went to the couch that was in the room, Dinky following me, and sat down on it, with the pink filly getting next to me. As I sat down, Ditzy opened her eyes and looked around. She then noticed that I was still holding her in my arms, and said, "Um, Drak. Y-you can p-put me down now."

I gave a small smile at her and said, "I know, but do you want me to?" She was quiet for a moment, before she quickly shook her head, nuzzling it against my chest. She sighed with content as she got comfortable. I then noticed that Luna was walking towards me. She also was holding some snacks in her magical field, I assumed that they were for Dinky and Ditzy, and when she came to where we were sitting, she gave the snacks to the two hungry ponies, who gladly took it and began to eat them, though they ate them slowly, to savor the taste, I'm guessing. She then whispered to me so that neither Ditzy nor Dinky could hear her.

"So, you going to ask her now?" She asked, a curious look on her face. During the breakfast before the match, my herd mates and I told her that I was going to ask to see if Ditzy wanted to join our herd. Once we explained it to her, Luna heartedly agreed to it, for she remembers her whenever she delivered some mail to her and her sister.

I was quiet for a second, and then I nodded, whispering, "I will soon, but I want to try and make her feel better first." Luna nodded as well, understanding what I meant, and went to talk with Twilight. If I had to guess, I would say they were talking about my new training plan. This caused me to chuckle slightly.

Next to approach me were the spa sisters. They both had happy faces on them, while Lotus had a little blush forming on hers.

"We're so happy that everything turned out all right, Drak. We were so worried for you, especially poor Lotus here." Said Aloe, giving a slight nudge to her sister, which caused her to blush more.

I chuckled a little at her shyness, saying, "Well, I'm not going to leave you girls that easily." Which caused them to giggle slightly as well.

"Oh, by the way, Lotus wants to ask you something." Said the pink spa mare, gesturing at Lotus. She began to blush even more now, her coat turning to the same color as her sister's, and she said, "W-w-well…I was j-just w-wondering if that…um…maybe…" she then went quiet, unable to finish her sentence.

Aloe sighed at her sister's shyness, and then turned towards me. "She wants to know if she can give you another massage, since you might still be sore from your match with Shining. And when I say a massage, I mean a more…'private'…massage." She said, giving me a wink. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Aloe!" shouted Lotus, still blushing.

"What, you were taking too long."

"But still, I don't want to scare him, or think that I'm some sort of creep."

"I think that's ok." I said, surprising both of the spa ponies. Lotus's mouth was hanging open in surprise, while Aloe had a smug look on her face. "To be honest, I am still a bit sore from the match, and I think a massage might be just the thing I need. Also, we can talk some more to each other during it. If you want to, we can do it after my first day working with you two. How does that sound, Lotus?" Lotus was quiet for a second, before she shyly nodded in agreement. Once that was down, the spa sisters went to go get some of their own food at the refreshment stand.

Next came the CMC, and as they came to me, they quickly gave me a group hug, nearly crushing Ditzy and I in the process. Finally, they separated us from the hug, giving us enough room to breath again.

"So did you really fight against Shining?" Asked Scootaloo, an excited look on all of their faces. When I nodded, she said, "Wow! That's so awesome!"

"Yea! Maybe you could teach us about karate too, Drak!" Said Applebloom, a smile on all of their faces. They all looked at me expectedly, and finally with a chuckle, I said, "Well, I guess it can't hurt to teach you girls a few things. Just give me a few days to settle back down here first, ok?"

"Ok, Drak!" They all said.

"I can't wait! Maybe we can get our cutie marks by doing karate." Said Sweetie Belle in an excited tone.

"Yea! Cutie Mark Crusaders Karate Masters!" shouted Applebloom. With that, they both ran off back into the party to…well, party.

"Come on, Mamma, just tell him!" I looked back at the two ponies with me, and noticed that while I was talking to the others, both Dinky and Ditzy had finished their snacks and was having their own conversation. Ditzy, who was still lying in my lap, was blushing, before she said to Dinky, "I want to, Muffin, but I'm just not sure how he will react. I'm just…scared is all. I just want this to end up being better then…you know."

"But if you don't tell Drak, then he will never know!" I raised an eyebrow at this. Apparently they were talking about me, and at this point, I decided to butt in.

"What is it that you want to tell me, Ditzy?" I asked her. She gave off a Fluttershy worthy "squeak!" as she slowly turned to face me.

"Um…w-w-well…I just w-want t-to t-tell you t-that…it's just that…um…well…"

"Mamma likes you, Drak!" shouted Dinky, getting impatient with her mom.

I was quiet for a second, before I said, "I already knew that, and I like to think of her as one of my best friends." '_Though I would really like to be more._'

Ditzy was quiet for a moment, before she said, "Well…that's k-kind of it, b-but, um…I well…I…I…" I slowly stoked her mane, trying to calm her down, before saying, "Just take your time, Ditzy."

"DRAKALIAN-I-LOVE-YOU!" Shouted Ditzy in a quick burst of energy, before she quickly placed her hooves over her mouth, a huge blush forming across her face. I was quiet for a while, just absorbing what she said, a look of surprise on my face while Dinky was smiling a goofy grin, glad that her mom finally told me how she felt about me. I then noticed that the music suddenly stopped, and that everypony was looking at us. While there weren't that many ponies to begin with, I was still uncomfortable at being the center of attention. I was about to pull on my hood, when suddenly the music was back on. The only difference was that instead of the techno music from before, it began to play some soft, slow dance like music. I looked at the turntables and saw that Pinkie was there next to the DJ pony, holding something that seemed familiar. I then realized that she somehow got my iPod, and when I went to check my pocket it just confirmed it that Pinkie Pie had somehow managed to pickpocket me without using any fingers. Before I could even begin to think on how she did that, Pinkie took the mike from the DJ and said, "Now, everypony grab your special somepony and bring them to the dance floor."

I then realized what she wanted me to do, and with a small but nervous smile, I looked at Ditzy and said, "Well, you think you're up for some slow dancing while we sort this out?"

Ditzy could only blush and give a slight nod. I gently got up and placed her onto the floor, before I took her closest wing in my hand gently, and led her to the dance floor. Once we got there, I turned to face her, then hesitated, trying to figure out how we would do this. Luckily, Ditzy answered that for us, by getting up on her rear hooves, placing her left fore hoof on my shoulder and her right fore hoof on my waist, while I, being the clumsy oaf that I am, just placed my hands right above her hips, causing both of us to blush even more. We slowly began to sway from side to side, getting into the song as we slow danced. I gave us a few seconds to calm ourselves down, and then I finally asked, "So, you love me?" She was hesitant for a second before she once again slowly nodded. We were quiet for another few seconds before she spoke.

"E-ever since you saved me from that bully, I began to feel something for you, and it only became more potent when you complemented me on my eyes-"

"I complemented them because it's true." I said, interrupting her.

She gave a small smile. "Still, it's just that…no pony has ever been so nice to me, and it took Dinky to tell me what that feeling was, and honestly, I never thought that I would ever feel love, especially since…well…"

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't-"

"No, I…I need to tell you this. Besides, you already know that I love you now. Only a few others know what I'm about to tell you now, and this includes the other Elements."

I stayed quiet, allowing Ditzy to explain. "W-well, you know the bully that you got rid of when we first met each other?" I nodded. "W-well, I would normally get that kind of stuff all the time…and…that wasn't the worst of it."

"Are you sure that you feel comfortable talking a-"

"Please, let me finish!" she said in a loud whisper. She took a few more breaths before she started again. "Well, t-t-the w-worst t-thing t-that h-happened to me…was…was…"

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, saying, "Take your time."

She took a few short breaths before she continued her story. "Well, it happened in Manehattan…" she took another deep breath. "…Nine months before Dinky was born."

Now my eyebrows both went up when she said that, and I said, "Y-you mean t-that…"

Ditzy was quiet for a little while longer, before, ever so quietly, she spoke.

"I…I was…raped…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I…I was…raped…"

The words echoed in my mind. The admittance of this was so much for me, that it caused me to stop moving to the music. All I was able to do was just hold on to Ditzy, looking at her in the eyes, praying to Celestia that she wasn't telling the truth, that I might have heard her wrong. But her eyes just confirmed what she said, and I could see the beginning of tears coming out of her golden globes as she looked back at me. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer, and I quickly embraced her, while she did the same to me. We both began to silently cry on the other's shoulder, letting out a torrent of tears the whole time. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other and crying, until we felt somewhat good enough to move our heads slightly so that we could look at each other again while still holding each other. We stayed like that, both of us staring into the other's eyes, until I felt I had enough energy to speak.

"D-Ditzy…I…I'm so sorry…" I said, desperately holding back a new wave of tears. By the looks of it, I could tell that Ditzy was doing the same as well.

"It…it's not your fault. I…I was …just at the w-wrong place…at the…wrong t-time…" she said in between tiny sobs. "I just…the only good…t-that came o-out of it…was that I w-was…a-able to get such a nice daughter."

"You should be proud of her." I said, trying to cheer her up.

Ditzy gave a small smile, saying, "I'm…very proud of her."

"Listen, Ditzy…you don't have to tell me what-"

"I…I need to, for my own…sake…please?"

I was quiet for a few seconds, and then I nodded, saying, "Just stop whenever it becomes too much." Ditzy nodded, took a couple more deep breaths to calm herself down, and then began her story.

"Well, I was on my way to bring the last mail of the day, which happened to be in Manehattan. I was able to bring all of the mail without crashing into anything either, which made me very happy at the time. On the way back from the last mail drop off, I was humming a tune, when I heard a noise in the alley close to me. I tried to ignore it, but suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and pulled into the alley. I tried to shout for help, but he put a magical field around my mouth, preventing me from making a sound. Luckily, I was able to get a good look at the pony that had me, and I recognized that he was one of the ponies, a unicorn, that would keep bothering me on a daily bases. I could smell that he had been drinking already, and he…he said to me…'you should be thankful about what I'm about to do'. I didn't know what he was talking about, and then suddenly, he shoved me face first into the ground. When I tried to stand up, he got on top of me, and that's when I…I…I felt it."

I could see the tears flowing over her cheeks as she spoke, and I could tell that she was reliving the horrible memory as she told me her story. I gently cupped her cheek, and I wiped away some of the tears that threatened to fall off her face, saying nothing, knowing that if I did, she would want to continue anyways.

Ditzy took a few deep breaths before continuing. "He…he p-put it in me…and…and began to…do it…to me. It hurt so much; s-since it was my first time. I was so upset, because I wanted my first time to be with the one that I loved and whom loved me. I kept on trying to scream for help, but…no pony…heard me…and…I began to feel him tiring out. The next thing I knew…he was…h-he was…c-cumming inside of me, and…it felt…it f-felt so good, yet…s-so w-w-wrong."

I began to feel a burning sensation in my chest, something that I could only explain as rage. "W-what happened to him?" I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"L-luckily, when he was…done…somepony did finally find us, and she was able to knock him out. She quickly went to bring me to the hospital, and she was able to bring some guards as well, and they arrested him on the charge of…you know. The last that I heard of him was that he got killed in a prison riot a few months after it happened." Once she said this, I could feel the burning sensation go away, and I was able to calm myself down.

At this point, I thought that we shouldn't be standing any more, so I once again picked up Ditzy and brought her back to the couch. Dinky had a smile on her face, but it quickly vanished when she saw our own faces.

"Did she…tell you…you know?" she asked me, a look of sadness on her face. I nodded, saying, "I assume she told you about your father?"

"Yes, but I don't think of him as my 'father'. No pony that mean deserves to be my daddy. However…I think…I would like you to be my daddy…if that's ok?"

I was stunned, confused as to why she would want me to be her dad, and said, "W-why do you say that?"

"Well, you are one of the few ponies that has ever been this nice to her, and she does like you. So, if you two do go out, then that means I will finally get a dad."

I was quiet for a few seconds, before I said, "Well, I guess…but…I never had a daughter before, so…I don't know how well I would do."

"I think you would make a great father, Drakalian." I looked back at Ditzy, who was able to calm down enough to say that. She had a small smile on her face and she seemed to be recovering pretty quickly from the story that she told me. "I really do love you, Drak, and if you're willing to give me a chance…"

I was quiet for a few seconds before I answered her. "Well, funny thing about that. I kind of fell for you when we first met as well, and I have already talked to my other marefriends about this, so…"

Both Ditzy's and Dinky's eyes went wide, and Ditzy said, "You…y-you mean…"

I smiled at them, and then said, "Well, we are hoping that you would join our herd, that is, if it's ok with you."

I was suddenly caught in between a dual mare hug, both Ditzy and her daughter giving me a death hug. Ditzy then said, "I would love to join your herd. C-can I ask for something, though?" I looked at her and she continued. "W-well…I still…haven't had my first kiss yet…so…I would like to give it to you, if that's all right?"

I smiled and said, "Of course it is, just let me know when-"

Suddenly, Ditzy lunged at me, planting her lips right on top of my own. As soon as our lips connected, I once again felt the fireworks, and I could tell without looking at her that she felt them too. I was surprised for a second before I let myself go into the kiss, being as gentle as possible, letting her control how this dance would go. After a minute of kissing each other, we slowly parted, and opened our eyes, looking at each other with a new deep love. I slowly caressed her cheek and said, "Welcome to our herd, Ditzy Doo."

"Don't forget about me!" Shouted Dinky, getting in between our hug. Ditzy giggled while I chuckled, bringing her into the hug as well.

"I can never forget about you, Dinky, and I promise that I will be the best father to you that I could possible be."

"I know you will…Daddy." She whispered, nuzzling deeper into our hug. When she called me that, I felt a surge of warmth and happiness that I never felt before, and I simply embraced my new daughter and marefriend into a deeper hug then before, tears of happiness starting to form in our eyes.

As we hugged, I got the feeling of being watched, and when I looked up, I saw my other marefriends looking at us, all with smiles on their faces. Once they saw that I noticed them, they all came up to congratulate the new herd mate.

"We're happy to have you in our herd, partner." Said AJ, giving the grey mare a small pat on the back.

"I know that you made the right decision. Drak here is the nicest pony…uh, human…that I have ever met." Said Fluttershy, blushing slightly.

"Indeed, and he makes for a great lover as well." Said Luna. We all turned to face her at that comment, blushes forming on both Ditzy's face and mine. "What. It's true, at least I think it is."

Knowing that this might be leading to some adult conversations, I told Dinky to go and play with the CMC for a while, who seemed to be bobbing for apples. Dinky went to go join them, and I turned back to face my herd mates, all of which were still staring at Luna.

"You really have to mention that to us right now?" I asked her.

She cocked her head at me, saying, "Well, I really think that she should do it with you as soon as possible. I think that it will help her with the problems of the… you know."

"Well, that's all up to Ditzy, but even so, I don't think that it would be good for her to do something like this so soon, given the current…situation."

"Actually, Drak." Said Ditzy, causing me to turn towards her. "I, well…I kind of want to…you know…at least…sooner rather then later, if that's ok."

I was surprised that she wanted to do something like this; especially considering her first experience wasn't exactly…enjoyable.

"Are you sure, Ditzy, I really think you should-" I started to say, before she placed a hoof to my mouth.

"I'm more then sure, just give me a few days to sort things out, ok?" she said, giving me a small smile. I just nodded, saying, "I'll be ready for you whenever you are, just take as much time as you need, please. I really don't want you to rush it."

"I won't, just give me a few days and like I said I'll tell you when I'm ready."

I nodded, and glad that everything seemed to be sorted out for the time being, I gently placed Ditzy onto the couch, saying, "I'm going to take a walk around the library, see what things Pinkie set up for us to do, ok?" They all nodded, and then began to quietly talk amongst themselves. I could have sworn that I heard AJ talking about how 'tense' my muscles were the day that I went to the spa, and then I heard all of them giggling. I just rolled my eyes and began to head to the turntables, cause I really wanted my iPod back.

As I got to the turntables, I saw that the DJ and Pinkie were talking together, along with the grey mare with the black mane and pink bow tie. As I got closer, I was able to see what their cutie marks were. The unicorn's cutie mark was a black-beamed note, while they grey pony's was a light purple octave clef. As I got closer, Pinkie noticed me and began to bounce towards me.

"Hiya! So, you like what I did? Huh, huh, huh?" she said, bouncing all around me. I let the bouncing go for a few seconds before I gently grabbed her in mid bounce and placed her in front of me.

"While I think that it was a great and sweet thing that you did, I would really like to have my iPod back." I said, holding my hand up for her to place it in.

Pinkie cocked her head to the side and said, "What do you mean, I already gave it to you. It should be in your pocket."

I gave a confused look as I checked my pocket. "Pinkie, I just came here so that I-" I began to say, before I stopped in mid sentence, for I noticed that there was indeed something in my pocket now. I pulled it out, and somehow it was my iPod. I gave Pinkie a surprised look, before I started to say, "B-but…wha…how?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret, silly!" said Pinkie Pie, giggling. She then began to bounce away, humming a wordless tune, and all I could do was stare at her, my mouth hanging open. '_That mare confuses me so much, over half of the things she does doesn't make sense._' Once I was able to pull myself together, I noticed that the other two ponies that were with her were beginning to come and greet me.

"So, you must be the human that I did the music for the last time, as well as for this party." Said the unicorn. I then noticed that she was wearing some purple striped glasses. I nodded, saying, "Interesting glasses you got there."

The unicorn smiled, saying, "Thanks, dude! I usually wear them during my gigs, since most ponies are a little shocked by the color of my eyes."

I raised an eyebrow at her comment. "I doubt there that bad."

"I doubt it, too, but a lot of other ponies think otherwise."

"Well, can I see them?"

She was hesitant for a second, before she said, "Well, if you want to." She then took off her glasses, and I saw the deepest magenta eyes in my entire life. I was so surprised by it, that my mouth dropped open. I apparently made her upset, since she quickly placed her glasses over her eyes again, frowning, and said, "See, ponies think my eyes are scary."

I quickly got a grip of myself, saying, "Oh, no, no, no, you got it all wrong. I think that they're actually quiet beautiful, honestly."

She was quiet for a second, before she slowly took her glasses off again, a very small blush on her face as well as a look of surprise. "Y-you really think so?"

I nodded, saying, "I do. Red is actually one of my favorite colors, in case you haven't noticed." I said, tugging a little on my red hoodie for emphasize. This brought a giggle out of the two ponies and a chuckle out of me. Once everypony stopped laughing, the unicorn DJ finally said, "Oh, I forgot to ask you, what's your name?"

"The name's Drakalian, first and I'm assuming only human in Equestria. May I ask the same to you two?"

"Of course, my name is Vinyl Scratch, while my stage name is DJ Pon-3. My friend here is called-"

"Octavia Melody, it's a pleasure to meet you." Interrupted the grey mare, quickly raising a hoof up for a hoof shake, a small smile on her face. I smiled back at her and brought my hand up as well, shaking her hoof. "The pleasure's all mine, Miss. Melody." I said, causing her to blush slightly.

"Oh my, well it seems that Rarity was right, you are a gentlecolt." Said Octavia. I removed myself from the hoof shake, and then Vinyl said, "So, care to explain what that thing is that Pinkie used on my turntables."

I nodded, showing them my iPod, and began to explain what it is. "This, my friends, is called an iPod Touch, and it is used to store all sorts of music, from rock and roll, blues, techno, and even classical and slow dances, like the one Pinkie played, though I haven't had the time to listen to any of them yet."

"Why, do you need some headphones?" Asked Vinyl, a curious look on her face. Octavia was also looking at my iPod in awe as well, and I saw her perk up at the mention of holding some classical music in it.

"Well, no, I don't need headphones to play the music, but it helps to not disturb everypony around you, if you know what I mean." I said.

They nodded their understanding, and then Vinyl got a sly smile on her face and leaned in towards me, saying, "Well, I can let you have one of my old headphones, if you want them, as well as some 'other' things, if you know what **I** mean?"

I blushed, for I knew **exactly** what she meant. Octavia didn't seem that fazed by it, most likely used to her saying these things, though she still stared at her.

"Vinyl! He's in a herd, remember?" she whispered loudly to the DJ pony.

"I know, that doesn't mean that he can't have some fun with other ponies as well."

I cleared my throat to get both of their attention, saying, "I would like to come over to visit you, Vinyl, just as long as you know that I am loyal to my herd mates, so we can't do those, 'other things' that you want us to do, ok"

Vinyl sighed, and then she nodded, saying, "Ok, so, when do you want to meet with us then?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Us?"

"Yea, me and Octavia live together, and NO, we are NOT a couple, though we used to go out a while ago." I looked at Octavia, who blushed and nodded, confirming the fact.

I was quiet for a moment before I spoke again. "Well, I'll let you know when I can come over, just tell me where you two live, and I'll pop on in when I got the time, ok?" They nodded in approval, and told me where they lived. With that all set, they began to leave, since the party was starting to end right now. I heard them whispering to each other, and I could have sworn I heard one of them say, "I thought we agreed that I would get him first!" before they where out of earshot. Shrugging, I just went to meet with the rest of the ponies that were left, which were just Fluttershy, Twilight, Ditzy, Dinky, and Luna. As I got closer, I was able to hear the tail end of their conversation.

"But I don't wanna go to bed!" pouted Dinky, which caused me to chuckle as I approached them.

"You need your sleep, Muffin, especially since this will be the first time in three days that we will have a proper bed to sleep in." said Ditzy, in a demanding but playful voice. Once I was with them again, I gave Ditzy a quick hug from behind, which surprised her.

"Oh, Drak! I didn't hear you coming back here." She said, blushing from the fact that I got her by surprise. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before releasing her, saying, "Just checking back with you guys is all. So, now that the party is over, we need to figure out who is sleeping where. Any ideas?"

We were quiet for a while, before Luna spoke up. "Well, I think that Drak here should sleep with his herd mates." The others nodded in agreement, and then Fluttershy spoke up.

"Actually…I w-was w-wondering…well…" she said, before getting quiet again.

We all waited patently as she tried to finish her thought process. "Well, remember that you promised me that you would spend the whole day doing whatever with me?" I nodded. "Well, o-one of t-those things is that…I, um…I really w-want you to…s-s-sleep with me, t-tonight…t-that is, if it's ok with y-you."

I smiled at her, and I walked up to her, giving her a hug as well. "I think that's a great idea, and then afterwards, I'll stay here with either Luna or Ditzy. How does that sound, girls?" Everypony nodded their approval, and with that said, I got my staff, and then Fluttershy and I began to leave to prepare for our day together, since it was only around 4:00 PM.

As we walked, I gently placed an arm around Fluttershy, causing her to blush a little, but she still leaned into my embrace. We were quiet for a while, until I decided to break the silence.

"So, Flutters, what do you have in mind for our day together?" I asked her. She was quiet for a while, thinking up of something, until she finally spoke.

"W-well, I w-was thinking that w-we could, um…maybe go to a lake nearby and relax, if that's ok with you?"

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, saying, "I think that's a wonderful idea, Shy."

We walked for a little longer, until we reached the lake, and we were able to clear some of the snow off of one of the benches there so that we cold sit down. I placed my staff to the side, my arm still holding Fluttershy close to me. She snuggled into my hug, and we just stared across the frozen waters, just becoming entranced by the simplicity of it. We stayed there for what felt like a good thirty minutes, and then we heard some shuffling nearby. We turned to the noise, and we saw a certain group of fillies approach us, all of them wearing scarves and holding something that looked like shoes in their mouths.

We smiled as they came closer, and waved at them. "Hello, Crusaders, what are you girls up to now?" I asked them.

"We're gonna go ice-skating!" said Applebloom, and once they were close enough, I was able to see that they were carrying ice skates. I nodded, and said, "Well, I hope that you girls don't mind if me and Fluttershy watch you three for a while?"

"Actually," said Scootaloo, "We were kind of hoping that…well…"

"Scootaloo wants you two to join us!" said Sweetie Belle suddenly, causing the orange filly to jump from the surprise shout. Fluttershy and I looked at each other, and then we looked at Scootaloo, who seemed to be blushing a little.

"Well, as sweet as that sounds, I d-don't think w-we can, since we don't have skates of our own. S-sorry girls." Said Fluttershy, a slight frown on our faces. Even though I would have loved to join them skating on the lake, I made a promise with Fluttershy to stay with her for the entire day, and I keep my promises as much as possible.

They giggled, and then the unicorn filly said, "Don't worry about that, we already brought some extras, and my sis even made some custom made ones for you, Drak." As she spoke, I noticed that they indeed had some extra ones with them, as well as two that seemed to be my size.

"So, is your sister Rarity then, Sweetie?" I asked the white filly, to which she nodded, saying, "Yup, she is! So, what do you say, Drakalian, you two want to join us?"

I looked at Fluttershy, and then I looked back at the Crusaders and said, "While I would love to join you girls as well, I already made a promise to Fluttershy that I would spend the rest of the day with her, so-"

"A-actually, Drak. Y-you can go and join them, if you want to." Said Fluttershy in a quiet voice. I looked back at her, a surprised look on my face.

"A-are you sure, Shy? I did promise-" once again, she placed a hoof on my mouth, saying, "I would love to watch you play with the girls, Drak, really I would."

I was quiet for a few more seconds, and then I got a smile on my face, saying, "Ok, but I would love it if you joined us."

She was quiet for a few seconds, obviously nervous about going skating, when suddenly, the three fillies bunched up together, and began to give the biggest, cutest puppy eyes that I have every seen. As we stared at them, I got the idea, and began to give my own puppy eyes to Fluttershy. As we looked at her, she was quiet for a few seconds, and then she finally laughed silently, saying, "W-well, I guess I could join you guys, if t-that's all right?"

I smiled, and gave her a quick peck on the lips, saying, "Thanks, Flutters. And don't worry about falling, I'll stay with you as we skate, ok?" She nodded, and with everything settled, we began to put on the ice skates that the three fillies brought us. As I was putting mine on, I noticed that they indeed fitted like a glove, and in a few minutes, we all had our ice skates on, and we slowly approached the edge of the frozen lake.

I was the first to go onto the lake, and as soon as I got on, I made sure that I was steady, before I placed my other foot onto the lake, saying, "Alright, Shy, just follow my-" before I could finish, however, I lost my grip on the lake for a second, and my leg flew out behind me, causing me to do a very painful split. My eyes widened in surprise, and then I slowly brought my legs together, bringing my hands to my groin in pain.

"Oh my gosh, Drak! You ok?" Asked Fluttershy, worry in her voice.

"Yea…just…give me…a…moment…" I wheezed, trying to collect myself from the unfortunate stretch. After another minute, I was able to get myself back up, and by the time I was up, the Crusaders were already skating along the lake, doing all sorts of tricks. Fluttershy stayed with me the entire time I was down, however she didn't place a hoof onto the lake yet, and when I got up, I was quick to get her on the lake. Slowly, she placed her right foreleg onto the ice, and then her left foreleg. She began to slip a little, but I was able to catch her and steady her before she could fall. She blushed when I held her, but didn't say anything else as she continued to put her rear hooves onto the ice as well. Once she got on the ice, I slowly led her across the lake, letting her get the feel of the skates on her hooves. As we skated, we continued to go slightly faster, and soon she was beginning to do well all by herself, so ever so carefully, without her knowing, I slowly released her from my hold, but still stayed next to her, making sure she didn't fall.

"Wow, Drak, y-you were right, this is-" she began to say, looking at me. Her eyes went wide as she noticed that I wasn't holding on to her anymore, and I smiled at her, saying; "You got the hang of it now, Flutters."

"Yay, Fluttershy's skating!" Shouted Applebloom, skating towards us, along with the rest of the Crusaders.

"Way to go, Fluttershy!"

"Woohoo!"

"You're doing awesome, Flutters!"

Fluttershy blushed at all of the attention that she was getting, and soon, she began to skate a little faster, doing all sorts of graceful, yet simple moves, even doing a figure eight at one point. The whole time, the three fillies were with her, skating alongside her. I just stopped for a few seconds and watched her, mesmerized by her beauty, still trying to comprehend just how I was so lucky to get a mare such as her into my life, let alone into my herd.

"Hey, Drak, I bet I can skate faster then you!" Shouted Scootaloo, coming to a sudden stop next to me.

I smiled at her, and said, "Well, there's only one way to find out."

The Pegasus filly smiled back, and with that, we both began to race each other across the lake.

* * *

A few hours later, we were at the entrance to Fluttershy's cottage, and it was beginning to snow again. The moon was out, thanks to Luna, (who was still able to raise it even though she isn't at the castle) and we entered the door, Fluttershy wearing my hoodie while I had nothing covering the top of my body.

"Drak, I really think you should have kept your hoodie, you looked so cold without it." Said Fluttershy, giving me a worried glance. While I did feel a bit cold (to the point that my teeth were chattering), I still wanted her to stay warm.

"Well, you were shivering, so I thought that it might warm you up."

"You know, we Pegasai aren't as receptive to the cold, cause we fly at high altitudes a lot of the time."

'_Oh, didn't realize that._' "Well, you were still shivering, so I thought you might not be as resilient as the other Pegasai…I guess…"

She giggled, taking my hoodie off and placing it on one of her chairs. At this point, a white rabbit came hopping through the door. It stopped right in front of me, and I could have sworn that it began to give me a once over, like the one that Big Mac gave me at the farm. Fluttershy noticed and quickly introduced us to each other.

"Hello Angel, this is Drakalian, my new herd mate, Drakalian, this is my bunny, Angel."

I kneeled down to one leg and extended a hand in a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Angel."

Angel cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, before he slowly took my hand in his paw and shook it. Once I released his paw, he continued to stare at me, and I started to get a little worried about his constant stare.

I whispered to Fluttershy, "Um, what is he doing, exactly?"

"W-well, he can be a little…protective of me, so he's probably seeing if you're any trouble, I think."

I raised an eyebrow at this. '_Really, a protective bunny, well, I have seen weirder things since I got here, so I guess I shouldn't be that surprised._' I looked back at the little white bunny, and an idea popped into my head, and I said, "So, you're the one that makes sure she's safe, I'm assuming?" I asked the bunny, expecting a response from him. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, Angel nodded. "Well then, let's cut to the chase. I can tell that you don't fully trust me, since it must be hard to protect the ones that you love." Again I got another nod. "So, let me promise you something. I promise that I will do my upmost best at making sure that no harm shall fall upon her, and be mindful that I never break my promises."

Angel was quiet for a moment, absorbing what I just said. Suddenly, he gave me a big hug. I quickly got over my initial surprise and hugged him back, and after a few seconds, he released me from his grasp, and walked up to Fluttershy for a second, seeming to whisper something to her, before he left the room.

I was confused for a second, and then I looked at Fluttershy, and asked, "Um, did I do good?"

Fluttershy giggled, walked towards me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek, saying, "He told me that I made a good choice choosing you as a herd mate, and he is not that easy to please." I smiled, glad that I got on the good side of the bunny, for I don't like to be on anyone's, or anypony's bad side, even if it is a bunny.

Suddenly, Angel came hopping back in and whispered some more things into the yellow mare's ear.

"Oh, what's that, Angel? Pinkie was here earlier? She wanted to tell us something? Well, what was…oh…oh my…" she said, a blush beginning to form on her face. I gave her a curious look wanting to know what it was, then I realized a possible reason for her blush, and instead of blushing on my own, I just sighed and looked at Angel, saying, "Let me guess, Angel. Pinkie said something along the lines of 'don't do anything that I wouldn't do.' Correct?" Angel nodded, and Fluttershy gave me a surprised look.

"How did you know that's what he said?" asked Fluttershy.

I shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

After that was done, we had some hot vegetable soup for our dinner (Fluttershy also had a side serving of daisies as well), and we talked about all of the animals in both of our worlds during dinner, though I made sure to keep it to the positives and not bring up things like animal abuse and such, frankly I didn't want to ruin anything for our so called first date, which we both agreed that this was. After a while, we finished our soups and began to clean up, and to Fluttershy's disappointment, I was able to convince her to let me help her out. Once we were done cleaning, we both opted to head off to bed. I was about to head to the guest bedroom when Fluttershy stopped me.

"Um, Drak. Y-you don't h-have to sleep there. A-also, I k-kind of want you to…you know…sleep in the same bed…with me…please?"

I raised an eyebrow, then I remembered the promise that I made and said, "Ok, Shy, I just thought you would have wanted a little privacy is all."

She shook her head, saying, "It's fine, Drak, really, especially since…you know…" I blushed at this, for I definitely knew what she was talking about. Nodding my understanding, I walked with her to her bedroom, and once we were in, I took my shorts off, getting another blush out off her. I smiled, and quickly got under the covers, with Fluttershy following me. As we got under the covers, she quickly snuggled up to me, and laid her head onto my shoulder, sighing with content. I carefully placed an arm around her and began to slowly stroke her mane, causing her to sigh even more. We stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of us saying a word, until Fluttershy suddenly spoke up.

"Um, Drak. C-can I a-ask you s-s-something?" she said. I smiled slightly and looked at her, who was looking at me back with her gorgeous baby blue eyes. "W-well, I've been giving it a lot of thought, and…I think…I'm ready now, Drak."

I was confused for a second, and asked, "Ready for what?"

"I w-want us to…y-you…d-do it t-tonight…please?"

I was quiet for a moment before I finally figured out what she was talking about, and I sat up in surprise, saying, "A-are you sure, Shy? I'm ok if we-" Once again, I was interrupted with a hoof on my mouth. She looked at me with a small smile, sitting up next to me, and said, "I'm sure, Drakalian."

I was quiet for a second, and then I slowly removed her hoof from my mouth, and gently placed it by her side. I then used the same hand to gently cup her cheek, slowly massaging the side of her face. "If you sure then, I would love to be your first. I promise that I will make it as easy for you as possible, ok?"

"I know you will, Drak, I trust you completely." She said, placing her own hoof against the side of my face. We both smiled at each other, and then we slowly brought our faces closer to each other, until our lips met in the middle. We began the kiss gently, at first, our lips just smoothly brushed up against the other, until she licked my lips with her tongue, asking for permission to enter, which I heartedly agreed to. Her tongue slowly entered my mouth, almost hesitantly, even though we already did this a few times. I pulled her head closer towards mine, bringing us into a deeper kiss, as she placed her hooves around my neck. She then carefully pulled herself onto my lap, and she began to grind her hips onto my cock, causing it to get hard and stretch out my boxers. We continued to kiss, getting more lustful as we went on, our tongues in each other's mouth, rubbing against our teeth and palate. I could feel her arousal beginning to drip onto the front of my boxers, getting them damp. As we kissed, she continued to dry hump me. I brought my hands around her back, and began to massage her wings, making her moan in our kiss as I found her erogenous spots. I continued to rub her wings, and she began to hump me slightly faster, causing my shaft to throb in pain, aching for her marehood. Soon, we broke the kiss, both of us panting in excitement, and I could see that she was quickly getting into it as much as I was. Fluttershy stopped her humping and then brought her hooves from around my neck and placed them at the waist band around my boxers, getting her hooves underneath them, until she reached my dick, and began to stoke it in earnest, causing me to moan in pleasure. I then brought my face down to her neck, and began to nibble it slightly and give it little kisses, causing more moans of pleasure to erupt from her. After a few more seconds of this, I brought my left hand to her rump and gave it a little squeeze, making Fluttershy give a little "squeak" in surprise, her wings once again snapping open like the time when we were in AJ's bathroom. I smiled at this, and continued to kiss and nibble her neck as my hand that was on her rump began to massage her flank slowly, making her moan even more. I then brought my left hand to rest on her cutie mark as my right hand held her by the back, and carefully put pressure on it, causing another small cry of pleasure to erupt from her mouth. As she moaned, she stopped her jerking on my shaft, and quickly took my boxers off, causing me to feel the wetness of her pussy directly. I moaned at the sudden change, causing me to stop kissing her neck, and she began to rub her marehood all over the underside of my cock in earnest, and I saw her give a small, seductive smile at my expression, and leaned into my ear, whispering, "I want you so badly inside of me…please…"

I gave a small smile, and lifted Fluttershy off of my lap a little, the tip of my rod just brushing her wet, dripping marehood. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "This will only hurt for a moment, love, but then it will be all pleasure." She nodded, having complete faith in me, and slowly I began to insert my key into her paradise.

We both moaned at the feeling as I entered her, the tightness of her pussy was unbelievable, even tighter then Luna's was, considering the size difference. I kept on pushing in until my head was in her, and then I felt the tell tail wall of her hymen, causing a gasp of pain and a slight whimper of fear. I kissed her on the cheek again, and said, "We can stop here if you-"

"No! P-please…I…I w-want this!" she practically shouted, making my eyes widen slightly in surprise for a second. I then nodded, and giving her another kiss on the cheek, said, "Just bear with me, Shy, ok?" She nodded in response, and then, ever so slowly, I began to break through her hymen. This caused her to whimper more in pain as I went through her barrier, until with an audible pop, I was suddenly though it, and with the lack of resistance, I also suddenly hilted her in one go, causing her to gasp, as she wasn't ready to take in so much so soon. I quickly began to massage her cutie marks, and I brought her lips onto my own in a passionate kiss, trying to make her pain go away faster. After a few more minutes, the pain receded, and Fluttershy broke the kiss, gasping as she finally felt the full pleasure of me being inside of her.

"Y-you…you can…m-move now…" She whispered. I nodded and slowly lifted her up on my cock, until only the tip was inside her, and then I once again brought her down with the same speed, making her groan in pleasure now. I continued this slow pumping, getting her more used to the presence of something inside of her pussy, both of us making quiet sounds of pleasure. After a few more stokes of this, she quietly said, "C-can you…g-go…f-f-faster…please?" I smiled, and did as she requested, making her moan even more now. Soon, I could feel her start to bounce on my cock, her walls clenching tightly on my manhood. "G-go h-harder…p-please." Fluttershy said, a little louder then before. I responded, and began to pound her pussy a little harder, making us gasp as I continuously entered her. "D-d-deeper…p-p-please!" she practically shouted, and once again I responded, thrusting my cock as deep as I could into her, making her start to silently cry out in pleasure. She then held me tightly, placing her head on my shoulder while I did the same to her, placing both of my hands on her plot now, my thrusting going faster and harder, my cock hitting her cervix every time I was fully in her, causing unbelievable pleasure to us both. She continued to bounce on top of me, and I just held her along her plot, letting her take over, and soon I could feel her starting to reach her peak, and I could feel myself reaching my own as well.

As I continued to pump her pussy, I said, "S-Shy…I'm a-about to…c-cum…"

"C-can you…p-p-please…do it…inside of…m-me?" Fluttershy asked, still giving her silent cries of pleasure. I could only nod as I began to go into overdrive, slamming my cock deep into her marehood, the tip of my dick just entering her cervix every time I hilted her. After a few more short pumps, I felt her walls begin to tightly clench my rod, and she gave a silent scream of pleasure as her juices flooded all over my rod and onto the bed. This was the last straw, and I pushed myself as deep as I could into her, shooting load after load of my seed deep into her womb, making her orgasm last even longer. I could feel her pussy strangling my cock, beckoning every single drop to leave my rod and enter her. We stayed frozen like that for a good few minutes, until I was able to calm myself down enough to open my eyes, for they were closed the entire time I was exploding inside of her. I noticed that Fluttershy's eyes were closed as well, and I gave her a gentle kiss on her nose, causing her to slowly open her eyes as well.

She panted heavily, saying, "T-that was…the b-best…feeling…e-ever…t-thank you…D-Drakalian." I smiled, giving her another kiss on her nose, saying, "The pleasure was all mine."

She smiled, and said, "Uh, o-one last thing, Drak, if t-that's ok, that is?" I stayed quiet, waiting for her answer. "Well, c-can you l-leave it in f-for the n-night, please?"

I smiled, and said, "Of course, Shy. I love you."

"And love you, Drakalian."

I slowly brought ourselves down to rest on the bed, so that we were lying next to each other on our sides, her facing me, with me still inside of her. She snuggled up to me, placing her head under my chin, giving another content sigh of satisfaction. I gave my own sigh as well, hugging her tightly but gently, caressing her back slowly. We stayed like this as we slowly fell to sleep, each of use content with the fact that we both showed our love to the one that held a piece of our heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I woke up to the beautiful sound of silence, and the feeling of a presence next to me, breathing deeply. As I opened my eyes, I noticed that I wasn't the first one awake. I saw Fluttershy next to me shifting ever so slightly, her eyes still closed. I then remembered what we did yesterday, and that I was still inside her. I realized that she was currently grinding my cock, which was still inside of her, and had also gotten hard again from all her movement. I gently cupped her cheek with my hand, and she slowly opened her eyes. I saw slight confusion in her baby blue eyes, and then surprise and some nervousness as she noticed that I was awake, and that she was still humping my cock.

"D-Drak…I'm…I'm sorry…I-I j-j-just-"

I quickly quieted her with a kiss on the lips, holding her there until I felt her respond as well. As we kissed, her humping got faster, and I placed my free hand on top of her round plot, massaging her cutie marks slowly, making her moan in our kiss. As our lips separated, I gave a small smile and said, "It's fine, Shy, I don't mind. Just next time wake me up first so that I could help you a little more."

She blushed at my comment, and still humping me, said, "W-well, it just f-felt s-so g-g-good when we d-did it l-last night, that I…well…wanted some more, if that's ok?"

"Of course it is, Shy." Was all I said, and then being careful, I slowly flipped us over so that she was above me, still lying on my chest and still grinding my dick in her marehood. We both moaned as we began to feel each other once again pulsing against the other, our hearts beating as one. I continued to rub her cutie mark with one hand, while the other hand slide up her back and onto her wing, rubbing the wing's g-spot, making her give more quiet moans of pleasure. I gave Fluttershy another small smile and went to kiss her neck, but she stopped me and led my lips to her mouth instead, giving both of us sloppy wet kisses. I began to slowly thrust my dick inside her, causing her to groan and making her start to bounce on me, a wet "slap" emitting from our hips every time they made contact with one another. After a few more minutes of this, I noticed that she was beginning to get tired out, so I quickly stood up on my knees, causing her to "squeak!" in slight surprise. As we rose, she quickly wrapped her hooves around me, causing her bouncing to stop. Fluttershy looked at me with a confused look, and I smiled, bringing my hands to her plot again, and then slowly raised it up before quickly bringing it down again, causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure. I continued to pound her snatch even harder then before, constantly lifting her up and then quickly bringing her down again. The sounds of our hips and the constant moaning from both of us was the only sound that we made as we continued our love making session. From this position, I was able to get a lot more power into my thrusts, making Fluttershy gasp every time I entered her, the tip of my dick just entering her cervix. My hands would squeeze her round ass as I speared my cock deep inside of her pussy, a constant silent wailing coming from her lips as I kept going faster and faster. I could tell that she was getting closer, and I could feel myself reaching my end as well, but before I could finish both of us off, Fluttershy quickly slid herself off of my cock and brought it to her face, clamping on it with her mouth while at the same time pleasuring herself with her own hoof. She began to bob her head on it as quickly as she could, sucking on it with all the force that she could muster. I moaned in pleasure as I reached my limit, blowing my load into her mouth. I heard her squeal in delight as she tasted my seed again, and she began to drink as much of it as possible. I then heard her squeal change to a deep moan as she came too, dripping her pussy juices all over her own hoof and the bed. We stayed like that for about a minute, with me just petting her mane and her just cleaning my cock off, sucking on it gently. Finally, Fluttershy slowly took it out of her mouth with a large popping sound, giving me a look of complete satisfaction. I just stared back into her own eyes, taking my own deep breaths at the incredible orgasm that she just gave me.

I quickly sat down next to Fluttershy and hugged her, and Fluttershy nuzzled into my embrace. After a few minutes of cuddling, I said, "You really like the taste of me, huh?"

Surprisingly, she just giggled, saying, "W-well, I just can't help myself. You j-just taste so good."

I chuckled at this, and gave her another passionate kiss, though with much less energy then before. After about thirty seconds, we broke the kiss and looked at each other deep into the other's eyes. Finally, I decided that we had to start our day and get out of bed, even though I would have loved to stay in bed with her.

"So, Shy. What do you have planed for today?" I asked her.

"Well, I just need to feed the animals first, and then I was thinking that we could go to Sugarcube Corner to get some breakfast, um, if that's all right with you, that is?"

I smiled again and gave her a peck on the nose. "I think that's a great idea. I also need to get ready for my new job today."

Fluttershy seemed to remember something when I mentioned my new job. "Oh, yeah…about that…have you noticed anything…unusual about Lotus?"

I raised an eyebrow at this, saying, "By unusual, do you mean that she keeps blushing when I'm around?"

She nodded. "Yes, and, well, I already talked about it with the other mares in our herd, except for Ditzy, but we think she has a crush on you."

I sighed, saying, "I kind of noticed this too, but I don't want to take too many of you mares into my own herd, I mean, what about the other stallions that would want you g-" at this she placed a hoof on my mouth, saying, "In case you haven't noticed, there aren't that many males in Ponyville. How many stallions have you met that live here since you were here so far?"

I raised my hand, holding two fingers up. Fluttershy was quiet for a few seconds, before she said, "The bully doesn't count." With that said, I lowered my middle finger so that I only had one finger up. "Exactly, so that means you don't have to feel bad about having so many mares in our herd."

I was quiet for a while, thinking about what she said. She did have a point; there weren't really any stallions in Ponyville. The only one that I saw was Big Mac, and he didn't say anything about meeting the right mare for him yet when I had dinner with him and the Apples (Though he did almost go out with the teacher, Miss Cheerilee, though it was ruined when the Cutie Mark Crusaders did something to there date, something about a failed love potion) so I guess that Fluttershy was right. After a few minutes of me thinking, I finally looked back at my marefriend and said, "So, if she does ask, is it all right if Lotus joins our herd?"

Fluttershy nodded, saying, "I think that it's a great idea, and all of our other herd mates agreed to it as well, though I still need to talk to Ditzy about it."

I raised an eyebrow, for I just realized something. "Wait a minute. You girls already talked about this and already decided that Lotus was going to be in the herd before you girls told me?" I said, in a quiet but playful voice.

The yellow Pegasus giggled at this, saying, "I guess that's one way to put it."

I sighed. "Will I ever get a say in my own herd?"

"Maybe…"

I couldn't help myself at this point, and I began to laugh, along with Fluttershy, and as soon as we calmed ourselves down, I heard two large growls that went on for a few seconds before quieting down. I smiled at the blushing mare, and said, "So, how about some breakfast?"

* * *

The bell ringed as Fluttershy and I entered Sugarcube Corner. As we entered, I saw two ponies working behind the counter. The first one was a blue Earth pony mare with a swirly pink mane and tail and three pink cupcakes as her cutie mark. She also had a pair of pink earrings on as well. The second pony that was behind the counter was none other than Pinkie Pie herself.

As Fluttershy and I took our seats at one of the tables, Pinkie came to use in the blink of an eye and said, "Hiya, guys! Glad you could make it to Sugarcube Corner! What can I get you guys?"

After a few seconds of thinking, I decided to order three muffins, one for now and the others for later, while Fluttershy order a blueberry muffin. Pinkie went to go and get the muffins, and while she was getting them, the blue pony walked up to us.

"Why, hello there. You must be the human, Drakalian that Pinkie has been talking about so much." She said. I nodded. "Well, my name is Carrot Cake, but most ponies call me Mrs. Cake."

I smiled at her. "Well, hello there, Mrs. Cake, it's a pleasure to finally meet one of the owners of Sugarcube Corner. Is Mr. Cake around?"

"Not at the moment, no. He's busy doing some errands, right now, getting some supplies for our store, as well as getting some milk for the little fillies."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Fillies?"

"Yup, we have two little fillies, called Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake, a unicorn and a Pegasus respectively."

"Wait, is Mr. Cake also an Earth pony?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, not to be rude, but how do you have both a unicorn and a Pegasus filly if you're both Earth Ponies? It just doesn't make that much sense to me."

Fluttershy decided to come in at this point. "Well, Drak, most ponies at some point in their history have had at least one of each type of pony in their ancestry, so their DNA would allow them to have any of the three types of ponies."

"Well then, what about the Alicorns?"

Mrs. Cake spoke up this time. "Well, dear, if my biology classes were of any use, I believe that they can be a random occurrence, though it is usually very, very rare, even if both of the parents are Alicorns, then the chances only increase slightly."

I nodded, beginning to understand how they were able to have both a unicorn and a Pegasus filly even when they were both Earth ponies. Before I could say anything else, Pinkie Pie suddenly zoomed back in, a platter holding our muffins on her back. I raised an eyebrow at the pink mare, wondering how she was able to keep it balanced when she moves so much, while Fluttershy and Mrs. Cake both just giggled at my expression. We gladly took the muffins off of Pinkie's back while Mrs. Cake had to go back to the kitchen to bake some more pastry treats of some kind. Once we got our muffins, Pinkie just zoomed away without another word to do Celestia knows what.

We ate in a peaceful silence, each of us enjoying our breakfast. Once I was finishing my muffin, the bell rings, and in comes Twilight, followed by Ditzy and Dinky.

I smiled at the mares and waved them over to come and join us. They smiled at us and came to sit with us. As soon as they got their seats, I gave both Ditzy and Dinky a big hug, saying, "Morning, guys, how did you sleep?"

"I slept so much better, thanks to you guys." Said Ditzy, blushing as I hugged her. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the nose, happy that she was feeling a lot better. Their coats were even cleaner as well. I then turned my attention to my new daughter, asking, "And how about you, Muffin?"

Dinky smiled when I called her by her nickname, and said, "I'm doing great, Daddy, but I'm really hungry right now."

"Well, it's a good thing that I got some extra muffins." I said, handing her one of my muffins. Her eyes went wide as soon as she saw the pastry treat, and she immediately took it out of my hand and took a big bite out of it, chewing ferociously. I chuckled as I watched her eat, then I turned to our newest herd mate and said, "It seems that she has her mother's love of muffins as well." Ditzy giggled at my comment, and then I asked, "Would you like one as well, Ditzy?"

Ditzy nodded, but before she could take it, I quickly pulled it away, saying, "Please, allow me." She blushed, but nevertheless, she allowed me to hold the muffin while she took a bite. She ate her piece slower then her daughter did, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the simple taste of the muffin. As she ate, it gave me a sly idea, and when she went for another bite, her eyes still closed, I quickly replaced the muffin with my own mouth, and instead of taking another piece of the muffin she ended up placing her lips on my own. Ditzy opened her eyes in surprised, and I gave her a wink as she saw my face with my lips on her own. She quickly blushed, but she just as quickly deepened the kiss, enjoying the contact of our lips upon each other. We stayed like that for a few more seconds, and then we broke our lips apart, me with a goofy smile on my face, while she still had a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry, Ditzy, I just couldn't resist." I said, still with my silly grin on. Dinky was looking at the entire thing and she also had an equally silly grin on as well. After a few quiet moments, Ditzy asked, "Um, if it's ok w-with y-y-you…c-can I h-have a-another kiss p-please?"

I smiled and without another word, leaned into Ditzy to kiss her again, our lips once again brushing gently on each other. Before we could make our kiss any deeper, though, Twilight cleared her throat to get our attention, and we slowly separated, sheepish grins on both of our faces.

"Well, now that's all done, I would like to tell you that Luna and I have been able to make a plan for your new training program, which, by the way, will start as soon as you are finished with your job tomorrow."

I nodded, saying, "I think that's a good idea, Twi, thanks for the heads up." I looked at the clock and noticed that I would be going to my new job in about 15 minutes, and I decided to go and start my new job, wanting to be a little early on my first day. As I got up, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I looked down and saw Ditzy with a questioning look on her face. I gave a confused look at her as she spoke.

"Um, if it's not too much of a problem, Drak, c-could you please pick Dinky up from school after your job today, if it's not a problem, that is?"

I smiled, and gave her a quick peck on the lips, saying, "It isn't a problem at all, I would love to pick her up."

Ditzy smiled, and then said, "Also, Fluttershy just told me about Lotus, and I agree with the others, so it's ok with me."

"Glad you agree as well." I said, giving her another kiss on the lips, before giving a kiss to Dinky's cheek, saying, "I'll see you after school today, Dinky."

"Ok, Daddy." She said, giggling. I smiled, gave the rest of the muffin to Ditzy, and went on out to begin my first day working at the spa.

As I was walking, I thought to myself how the past few days have gone. '_Geez, I went from absolutely nothing, no name, no friends, no memory, and in the past few days, I've not only gain some of my memory back and a name, but I've also gained new friends, marefriends, losing my virginity, getting a job, and even a daughter. Things sure do move faster here then they do back where I came from, not that I'm complaining, of course._' I was quiet the whole time that I walked from Sugarcube Corner to the spa building, deep in my own thoughts.

As I entered the building, I noticed a certain white unicorn waiting in the waiting room, and I smiled at her as I approached.

"Let me guess; you here for your massage by me?" I asked Rarity. Rarity smiled, saying, "Of course, darling, I mean, you did promise after all, and I've heard that you tend to keep your promises."

"Who told you that? AJ? Fluttershy?"

"Nope, it was actually Rainbow Dash."

I raised an eyebrow, surprised that it was her that told the fashion pony, and then I remembered that I still had my promise to her that I needed to keep as well.

'_Geez, so many things to do, and yet, so little time to do them all._' "Well, just give me a sec while I talk to the spa sisters to get myself set up."

"No need, Drak." I looked up at the counter, and saw that Aloe was entering from the adjourning room. "She is here for just the massage, and Lotus is waiting for you in the massage room, just go in there and she will tell you how to set up."

I nodded my thanks to the pink pony and entered the massage room. Once in there, I saw that Lotus was indeed setting up for me. Deciding to have a little fun, I quietly snuck up behind her, and quickly grabbed her into a hug. She gave a small "squeak!" in fear, then realizing that it was me, she began to blush furiously, and said, "Oh, Drakalian, I-I d-d-didn't n-notice y-you c-came in."

I smiled and released her from the hug, saying, "Sorry, Lotus, I just couldn't resist surprising you like that. I hope it didn't scare you too much."

She shook her head, saying, "N-no, it's fine. So…y-you, um…want to get started?

I smiled again and nodded, and we began to get everything set up for the massage. I noticed that majority of the time that we were setting up; Lotus would occasionally give me a glance, but every time I looked back, she would quickly avert her eyes, her blush getting bigger and bigger. Soon, we had everything set up, and Lotus called to her sister to bring in Rarity. Rarity walked in, and she laid herself onto the table. I was quiet for a few seconds before I asked, "So, anywhere specific that you want me to work on?"

"Nothing in particular, darling, just do your best." She said, a smile on her face, I smiled back, and began her massage, starting with her shoulders, pressing my thumbs gently against her shoulder blades, causing the white unicorn to moan in satisfaction. As I began to massage Rarity, I saw that both Lotus and Aloe were keeping a keen eye on me, probably to see how well I do with my first actual massage. Once I was certain that her shoulder muscles were relaxed enough, I began to work on her spine and lower back, once again placing pressure were it was needed. The whole time, Rarity was sighing with content.

"By Celestia, Drakalian…this is…oh…by far…the…ah…best massage…that I…ever…oh my…had. Your hooves…I mean…oh…y-your f-fingers…are like…magic, just…getting at…ah…all of the…right spots…" she said in between groans of pleasure. I just smiled, glad that I was doing a good job so far. I took a quick glance at the spa sisters to see if I they were happy with my job so far. While Lotus seemed to be anxious about something, Aloe had a neutral expression on her face, so that I couldn't tell if she thought I was doing a good job so far. I hesitated once I finished her back, wondering if I should do her flank as well, seeing as Lotus did try to do mine when I was here the last time. Fortunately, Rarity seemed to know what I was thinking and said, "You may do my flank, if you want to, just be carful of-"

"Don't worry, Rarity, I already know about the cutie marks." I said, beginning on her flank, giving it soft but firm rubs, while also being careful of her cutie marks. "I was just not sure if it would be appropriate to do your flanks, so…" I hesitated, not sure how to finish my sentence.

Aloe decided to speak up at this point, "It's fine, we normally do the flank, unless the customer says otherwise, like with you." I nodded, and continued the massage. Once I was done with Rarity's flanks, I went to her rear hooves and began to massage them similar to the way that I massaged Lotus's hooves when she over did it with my first massage, only this time I concentrated more on the muscles and less on the pressure points, though I still placed a few pressure points where I deemed was necessary. Once her rear hooves were done, I hesitated again, and asked, "Would you like me to do you forelegs as well, Rarity?"

Rarity smiled, and extended her right foreleg first, saying, "Of course, darling. Also, if it isn't too much trouble, could you give it the same treatment the you gave Lotus please?"

"Of course." Was all I said, and I began to work on her foreleg, releasing the tension that was in her upper leg. Once I got to her hoof, I began to press on her pressure points and the reaction that I got, while similar to Lotus's reaction, didn't seem as strong as hers was, most likely because she was a unicorn, so her hooves weren't as sensitive. I continued on it for a good five minutes, and then I began her other foreleg, doing the same thing and getting similar results.

Soon, I finished her other foreleg, and her massage. "Ok, Rarity, I finished your massage. You're good to go now."

Rarity got up and began to walk around a little, seeing if there were any spots that I missed. After a few seconds, she looked at me and smiled, saying, "Drakalian, I believe that was the best massage that I have ever had in my entire life! Why, I've never felt so relaxed before. Your herd mates are some very lucky mares indeed." I blushed at her comment, nodding my appreciation to her positive reviews. I looked at the spa sisters to see if they agreed with me as well. Aloe's face seemed blank, while Lotus seemed to be giddy with excitement for some reason.

Finally, Aloe broke the silence, saying, "Well done, Drak, you did very well for your first massage, though I'm not that surprised by it. I might even have to have you massage me, though it would have to be after my sister gets hers, of course." Lotus blushed at her sister's comment, and I gave a small smile, blushing as well. Rarity bid her farewells and headed of to her store. Before she left, though, she turned around and said, "By the way, Drak. Your clothes should be ready soon, I'll send them over to Twilight's when I'm done, which should be by the end of the day." I nodded my thanks to her, and she then exited the spa. Aloe decided to go and wait at the counter for other customers that might come in, leaving Lotus and I alone with each other.

We stayed quiet for a while, neither of us knowing what to say, and then Lotus cleared her throat, and said, "So, um, Drak, about the massage…"

I looked at her and waited for her to finish. "W-well, I w-was j-just w-w-wondering if that, w-well, if you want to, c-could you, um…m-m-massage m-me too, p-please?"

I smiled at her and said, "Of course, we can massage each other, though it will have to be a little later today, since I promised Ditzy that I would pick up our daughter from school."

Lotus gave a look of surprise when I said 'our daughter'. "S-so, D-Ditzy's in y-your h-herd now?" I nodded, and she seemed to gain a mournful expression, looking at the ground. Thinking that I did something wrong, I quickly wrapped an arm around her, and she looked back up at me with a surprised look on her face. Knowing the conversation with Fluttershy and Ditzy from earlier, I decided to see if she really did have feelings for me.

"Lotus, I need to ask you something, if it's ok?" She was quiet for a second, and then she nodded, allowing me to continue. "Well, I just would like to know…well…what do you think of me?"

Her eyes went wide in shock, and she turned her face to look at the ground, her hooves beginning to shake nervously. I became nervous too, thinking that I might have gone too far, so I quickly began to comfort her. "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it-"

"I think I love you, Drakalian." I became quiet when she said that, my mouth hanging open with surprise. Like I said before, I had a feeling that she felt something for me, but I didn't think that she would actually say it with such openness. We were quiet for a few more seconds, neither of us saying anything. Lotus looked at me and upon seeing my expression, she sighed, saying, "I knew it, you don't like me like that, I guess it's because of all the other mares that you have, so you don't have enough time to find o-" Before she could continue, I decided to comfort her the only way that I could think of at this point: by placing my lips upon her own, giving her a passionate kiss.

Her eyes went wide with surprise, her mind not fully comprehending what was happening. Slowly, she began to close them, and she returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion, both of our lips flowing against the other. Once again, I could feel the fireworks going off, and once again, I could tell that she felt them too. I held on to her as we kissed, and she began to place her hooves around my neck, deepening the kiss. I decided to try and take it up a notch and insert my tongue into her mouth, which caused her to flinch slightly. I thought that I might have taken it too far, but before I could remove my tongue, I suddenly felt her tongue brush up against mine, and soon, both of the muscles were massaging each other, causing both of us to moan softly. After a good couple of minutes of kissing, I slowly broke it apart, strings of saliva slowly breaking apart from our lips, both of us breathing deeply. We were quiet for a few seconds, her looking at my emerald green eyes, while I looked at Lotus's own deep sapphire blue eyes.

Once I got enough energy to speak, I said, "Lotus, I will always have enough room in my herd for those that truly love me, and those that I truly love as well. You're no exception, for I believe that I love you too, and if you really want to, you may join our herd."

Lotus was quiet for a little while longer, her eyes widening with every second that I spoke. She stayed like that, just thinking about what I said, and then, clearing her throat, she said, "D-do you r-r-really mean it?"

I smiled at her again. "Of course, and the others would love it if you joined us as well, they already talked about it. Not only that, but I would love it if you would join us too."

Once again, Lotus stayed quiet, and then, very quietly, she said, "I would love to join your herd, Drakalian."

"I'm glad that you are, Lotus. I love you."

"I love you too, Drak." She said, tears of happiness starting to form in her eyes. Before I could say anything else, she suddenly lunged at me, placing her lips on my own again, and we once again began to make out, our tongues just simply rubbing against each other. After a few seconds, I herd the bell to the spa ring, but I simply ignored it and continued to kiss my new marefriend. After another few seconds, we heard somepony clearing their throat.

Lotus and I quickly separated from our kiss, and turned to look at Aloe sheepishly, a blush forming on our faces. However, before we could say anything, Aloe spoke first.

"While I'm happy that you finally admitted your feelings to him, Lotus, and I don't mind if you two give each other a simple kiss now and again during work, we have a very important guest here right now."

I raised an eyebrow, curious as to whom it might be. "Who is it, sister?" Asked Lotus.

"It's Princess Celestia, and she has personally requested to have Drakalian as her masseur to massage her."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We were all quiet for a few seconds, just processing this information that the pink spa pony has just told us. After a few seconds of silence, Lotus began to panic.

"W-w-what? P-Princess C-Celestia? B-but what is she doing here, w-why does she want a massage here, why-"

Before she could continue, Aloe quickly placed a hoof on her sister's mouth, silencing her. Once she was sure that she had her attention, she said, "It's simple. Celestia told me that Drak had offered to massage her when he was at the castle, and she decided to take him up on his offer."

She removed her hoof from Lotus's mouth, and Lotus look at me for confirmation, to which I nodded. Lotus began to calm down, but then she gained a quizzical look, and asked, "Wait, why does she want a massage from you?"

I smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, it might have to do with the fact that I was massaging Luna back in Canterlot when she just joined our herd, and Celestia might have overheard the commotion coming out of her room and mistaken it for…something else…so, yea."

They were both quiet at this, and even Aloe blushed at my explanation. Before we could say anything, we heard somepony clearing their throat, and we turned and saw the Princess of the Sun herself.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" asked Celestia, an eyebrow up in amusement. The three of us quickly shook our heads. I was able to quickly gain my composure and said, "Well, I didn't expect for you to be here so soon, is all."

"Well, turns out that something turned up that required my sister to be a part of, and since I was around, I decided to take a quick stop here, for my muscles are quiet strained from a few thousand years of pent up stress." I nodded, understanding her point, and said, "Well, if you're ready, we can begin now. Just lie on the table and we can start."

Celestia nodded, and she placed herself onto the table. I paused for a moment, and then asked, "Anyplace in particular that you want me to focus on?"

"If you could, could you try to relax the base of my wings, for they are very sore, especially since I flew all the way here from Canterlot"

I nodded again, and began her massage, starting with her shoulders, doing the same thing that I did with Rarity's massage. Celestia sighed in relief, saying, "Oh my, now I can see why Luna loved it so much."

We were quiet for most of the time, me just massaging Celestia, while the spa sisters were watching in anticipation. I assumed that this was the first time that they had any royalty in their spa, so it was most defiantly understandable that they would be nervous about this. Once I finished her shoulders, I began to work on her mid back, paying extra attention to her wing bases. As soon as I placed some pressure on them, I noticed that Celestia flinched slightly, and worried that I might have hurt her, I said, "Oh, sorry, was that too much?"

Celestia giggled, saying, "Not at all, please continue, you're doing a wonderful job so far." I mentally shrugged and continued from where I left off, once again paying extra attention to her wing bases, kneading them with firm but gentle strokes, making her sigh in delight. Once I finished with her wing bases, which took about ten minutes of solid kneading, I began to work on her lower back and hips, making her give small gasps every time I hit an especially stiff spot on her. Once I was finished with that, I hesitated again, and then I realized that she was most likely expecting it anyways, I began to work on her flank as well, still avoiding the cutie marks. She was suddenly quiet for a few seconds, but before I could respond, she said, "Um, if it's ok with you, Drak, y-you may…um…y-you may massage m-my…c-c-cutie…m-marks…"

I was stunned for a second, even pausing in the massage while I just absorbed what she said. I quickly glanced at Aloe and Lotus, and they had just as equally confused looks on them as well. Everypony was quiet for a moment, and then I was finally able to speak.

"Um, a-are y-y-you s-sure, Celestia? I don't w-want to do it if y-you're not sure."

Celestia was quiet for a few seconds, before she slowly nodded, saying, "I'm sure, but only if you're comfortable with it. And don't worry, I'm just curious about what it would feel like with a human doing it, is all."

I stayed quiet for a little longer, and then I shrugged, and ever so slowly, I rubbed a single finger over her blazing sun cutie mark.

As soon as my finger made contact with it, she gave a sudden gasp, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she shivered with pleasure. I continued to massage her cutie marks for another thirty seconds, until I decided that I should stop before it became too uncomfortable. Celestia was gasping for air the entire time I was massaging her. I began to quickly but still with careful attention to all of the muscles and pressure points massage her rear legs. Once that was done, I noticed that Celestia extended her right foreleg as well, so getting the hint I began to massage her foreleg. Once I reached her hoof, though, she began to moan in pleasure again, which confused me until a realized, '_Oh, right, she's an Alicorn, so her fore hooves are sensitive too._' Nevertheless, I continued with the massage, and once I finished with both of her front hooves, I motioned for her to stand back up. As she did so, she gave an experimental flap of her wings and took a few steps with her hooves, and giving a big smile, she surprised me with a kiss on the cheek, saying, "I appreciate the massage, Drakalian, I haven't felt this good in over a thousand years."

"W-well, g-glad that I could be of s-service, Celestia." I said, blushing. Celestia giggled at my expression, as well as Lotus and Aloe. As she walked away, I noticed that she swayed her hips ever so slightly, her tail floating along behind her. Realizing that I was staring at her plot, I quickly looked away, blushing even more. Unfortunately, the spa sisters noticed this, and Lotus quickly placed a quick peck on my cheek, saying, "I don't mind, for I know now that you have enough love for all of us."

I was silent for a moment, and then I said, "I…I…I…" which just caused them to burst out laughing. Once they calmed down, I said, "Well, now that she is done with her massage, what now?"

* * *

I left the spa a few hours later, a bag of bits attached to the belt of my shorts. Lotus and Aloe told me of were they lived, which was a small duplex near the spa itself, so that I would most likely be there once I picked up Dinky, though knowing her, she would most likely want to do something with me. Honestly, I was looking forward to hanging out with my daughter; it would be a new experience for the both of us. After another few minutes of walking, I approached the school building, I noticed that all of the fillies and colts were already out and leaving the area. Well, all except for a certain group of fillies that I was able to notice as the CMC. As I got closer, I noticed that they seemed to be talking to another pair of fillies next to them. I was able to tell that the other two fillies were both Earth ponies, one was pink with a dual light purple and white mane, while the other one was light grey with a silver mane. Both of the ponies had their cutie marks as well; the pink one had a tiara as her cutie mark, while the grey one had a spoon as hers. They also appeared to be wearing some sort of jewelry, the pink one had a tiara on her head that matched her cutie mark, and the grey one had a blue beaded necklace, and she also was wearing some light blue glasses as well. Once I was close enough, I was able to hear what it was that they were saying.

"Why don't you blank flanks just give up already? You haven't found your cutie marks and you never will." Said the pink filly in a boisterous manner. The grey filly nodded, seeming to follow her friend's lead.

"We're never going to give up on it, Diamond Tiara, and this time, we're sure that we'll get our cutie marks!" Said Applebloom, a small frown on her face. The other Crusaders seemed to be annoyed as well, though they were also slightly bored by it too. My guess is that they dealt with these two before.

"Yea, so how about you two just leave us alone, you're always picking on us for not having our cutie marks, and that is just so uncool." Said Scootaloo, puffing her chest out to try and make herself more intimidating. The pink Earth filly that I now knew as Diamond Tiara began to laugh, and soon her grey Earth pony friend began to laugh as well.

"And why should I, it's not like you blank flanks have anything better to do." Said Diamond, a smirk on her face. The more that I listened, the more I became annoyed at these two myself. I could tell that they were just a couple of bullies like the one that was bothering Ditzy when I first met her, and I was debating whether or not to step in, when suddenly, Dinky appeared out of nowhere and said, "You two should stop, you big meanies, or my new Daddy will kick your flank!"

The two bullies stopped their laughing and turned to the pink unicorn filly. "I'm not afraid of him. All he did was scare off some brutish Earth pony from your mom, and I don't think it was worth it, for everything that he said to her was true, right Silver Spoon?" Said Diamond, turning towards her friend. The grey filly, now known as Silver Spoon, was hesitant before she nodded slowly, saying, "Yea…I guess…"

"What do you mean, you guess, Silver? She is just some wall-eyed freak and the only pony that would go out with her isn't even a pony at all!"

"Don't you dare say anything bad about Drak! He could beat you with both of his…uh…hands, behind his back!" Said Sweetie, giving them her best evil eye, which only seemed meh to be honest.

"HA! I'm not afraid of him, in fact, I bet I could beat him up without even having to look at him!"

"While I normally don't back down from a challenge, I'm afraid I'll have to decline this one, for I don't fight little fillies that are way over their heads." I said, once I was behind them. Once I heard them insult Ditzy, I had already made up my mind to intervene, and I put my hood up as well to increase my intimidating factor, for I really didn't want to physically hurt them, even if they were being this mean.

All of the fillies jumped in surprise, giving little "squeaks" in the process. Slowly, Diamond and Silver turned to face me, and once they saw me, they began to tremble slightly. While I normally hate making others afraid of me, I sometimes made an exception, since I knew that these two deserved it. I then took a couple of glances into their eyes to see if they really were being this mean just for fun. What I found surprised me.

When I looked into Silver Spoon's lavender eyes, I noticed that she was not only scared, but didn't fully agree with everything that her friend was saying, though I could already tell that she was more of a follower. When I looked at Diamond's light blue eyes, though, I saw that while she was terrified, she still seemed to not be backing down, and she made this more clearly when she suddenly puffed her chest out, trying to make herself seem more intimidating.

"Why is that, human? You scared?" she said, laughing at her own comment. I saw that this time, Silver didn't seem to laugh with her, still shivering in her own hooves. I was quiet for a few seconds, debating what to say. I then said, "I'm not scared of somepony like you, though I am curious as to why you would pick on these fillies simple because they lack a cutie mark. If I recall correctly, you need to earn your cutie mark, which means at some point in your life, you must have been a so called 'blank flank' yourselves, am I right?"

As soon as I finished speaking, I saw a flash go across Diamond's eyes, and I was able to notice what it was before it disappeared from her eyes.

It was fear from the past.

I then was able to connect all of the dots, why she bullied them, why she made fun of others, why she didn't even seem to be that bad of a pony, and also why I saw here show some fear from the comment that I made. She was doing this simply because she was bullied before for the same reason, and the reason that she picked on the CMC as well as Dinky was simple because she just wanted revenge for what she had to go through. Once I figured it out, I began to pity her, and I knew exactly what I should do to solve this problem.

I sighed as I bent over to sit down in front of them, bringing me to eye level with them. As I sat down, I took my hood down so that they could see my face. I was quiet for a few seconds, before I said, "You know, Diamond, bullying isn't the answer to your problem."

Diamond looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean, 'problem'? There isn't any problem here, unless you're talking about these-"

I covered her mouth with my hand, looking her in the eyes, and said, "Don't lie to me, I can tell that you have been bullied before for the same reason. Your eyes give it away." This caused the others to gasp in surprise, including Silver, who was staring wide-eyed at the whole thing. Diamond was quiet for a while, my hand still against her mouth. Suddenly, I saw a few tears slowly sneak out of her eyes and drop on my hand. I slowly brought my hand away from her mouth, and I noticed that she was at the burst of tears, most likely thinking back to her times of being bullied. After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke.

"I…I just…they were so m-mean and…I don't w-want that to h-happen to me e-ever again." She said, more tears starting to poor out. I gave a sad smile, and slowly I embraced her into a hug, which she just as quickly gave into. I looked at the other fillies to see how they would react, and thankfully, they seemed to have similar sad faces on themselves as well. After a minute of hugging, Diamond released her grip from me slowly, and sniffling, she looked back at me. We were quiet for a few seconds, before I asked, "You feeling better?" She gave a few sniffles before she slowly nodded, saying, "I…I'm sorry for everything that I did. I just…I just wanted to not have the s-same thing h-happen to me."

"Well, I'm not the one that you have to apologize to." I said, gesturing to the others. She turned around and looked at the CMC and Dinky, a few tears still in her eyes. After a few seconds, she said, "I'm sorry for bullying you girls all the time, and calling you blank flanks, and I'll understand it if you girls don't forgive me."

The CMC looked at each other, and then huddled together, seeming to whisper to each other. After about thirty seconds, they broke their huddle, smiles on all of their faces.

"We forgive you, just as long as you never do it again." Said Sweetie. I then noticed that both Silver Spoon and Dinky were still quiet. I quickly brought them both into a hug, which caused them both to "squeak" in surprise. Immediately, Dinky hugged me back, while Silver seemed hesitant to do so, so I said, "I know you were just following Diamond because she's your friend, I just want to let you know that the next time she does something, or if anypony makes you do something that you don't want to do, just tell them no." She was silent for a while, and then she quickly nodded, embracing herself into the hug as well. As we were hugging, Diamond came up to us and said, "I'm sorry that I insulted your mom, Dinky, will you ever forgive me?"

Dinky was quiet, before she spoke. "I'll forgive you if Mamma forgives you too." Diamond was quiet for a second, before she nodded, saying, "Ok, I'll go and apologize to your mom right now. You want to come with me, Silver? We can go to Bon Bon's sweets shop once we're done." Silver nodded, and wiggled out of my hug. Once she was free from my hug, she and Diamond quickly left us and went back to town. We were all quiet for a few seconds, and then the three fillies suddenly tackled me while I was still holding onto Dinky, suffocating me in their group hug.

"That was awesome, Drak, how you just made Diamond turn from bully to friend." Said, Scootaloo, a huge grin on her face.

"Well, I don't know about friend, but she definitely isn't going to be bullying us no more." Said Applebloom, also with a huge grin.

"I just hope that she will actually apologize to Mamma. You think she will, Daddy?" Asked Dinky. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, avoiding the horn, and said, "I think so, she didn't seem like she was lying when she said she was going to apologize."

We stayed like that for a good while simply hugging each other. Finally they released me, and I got up, dusting the snow off of myself, and said, "So, Dinky, you ready to go back home, or do you have some other things that you want to do first?"

Unsurprisingly, she shook her head, saying, "I actually want to hang out with the Crusaders for a while, they're going to go see…well…they didn't tell me yet, but I really want to join them. PLEEEEAAASSSEEE?"

I was quiet as my daughter began to give me the puppy eyes, and I said, "Well, maybe, but were is this pony that you're going to meet?"

"They're somewhere inside the Everfree Forest." Said Sweetie.

My eyes widened as she said this. "On second thought, I really think you shouldn't go there, what would your families say if you girls got hurt in there?"

"They won't say anything, especially if you join us." Said Applebloom. At this, they all began to give me the puppy eyes. However, I was stubborn, and said, "I said no, now come on, let's go home, Dinky."

"…"

"It's not going to work on me."

"…"

"Come on, drop the act."

"…"

"…Please…"

"…"

"Ugh, fine, you win. I'm going to come with you girls though, ok?"

"Yay!" they all shouted, jumping up into the air. I couldn't help but smile at their happiness, and it was at this point that I noticed that we were being watched.

I turned around and saw a maroon Earth pony with a dual pink mane and three white daisies as her cutie mark. When she noticed that I saw her, she seemed to blush slightly and then slowly approach me. Once she was in front of me, she hesitated, and then, clearing her throat, she spoke.

"Um, h-hi, there. You must be the human, Drakalian, right?" I nodded. "Well, my name is Cheerilee, and I'm the teacher here at the school. I must say, what you did there with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon was incredible. I've been trying to get through to them for ages with no results, and yet you get her to open up like it was nothing. Could you tell me how you did it, please."

I smiled at her, and said, "Well, it's kind of simple, but takes a while to explain it. I would be happy to tell you how I do-"

"Come on, Daddy! Let's go!" Shouted Dinky in an impatient voice. I gave a chuckle at this, and turned around, saying, "Ok, Muffin, just give me a second."

I turned back to Cheerilee. "Well, I'm kind of busy at the moment, as you can see, but I believe I have some free time tomorrow morning, if you would like to join me for breakfast."

The Earth pony looked at me, a blush forming on her face. "A-a-are you a-asking m-me out?"

My eyes widened at this. "Oh, no, no, I just want to talk with you, is all." She then gained a mournful face, and I quickly tried to recover from my blunder. "I-I mean…not that I wouldn't go out with you, b-but…um…"

Suddenly, Cheerilee giggled, saying, "Don't worry, I know exactly what you mean, and I would love to have breakfast with you."

I sighed with relief, glad that was over, and said, "Well, I better get going, don't want those fillies getting into trouble without me." Which caused us both to laugh. I then began to walk with the CMC, waving goodbye to Cheerilee as we left.

* * *

It seemed like a pretty long trek through the forest, and I was starting to get numb, on the fact that I still wasn't wearing any pants and only had my shorts on along with my hoodie. The CMC and Dinky all had scarves around their necks to help them stay warm. I was hoping that we were close to our destination.

"We there yet?" I said, for probably the tenth time during our trip.

"That's like the tenth time you said that so far, and the answer is still the same; we will get there when we get there." Said Applebloom, a look of excitement still on her face.

"Geez, Drak, I would have thought that Scootaloo would be the one to do that sort of thing." Said Sweetie, glancing at the orange filly.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Questioned Scootaloo, a look of playful hurtfulness showing from her face. We all just laughed as we continued into the Everfree Forest, thankfully, we weren't in a particularly forested area. Soon, we hit a clearing, similar to the one that I found Trixie in.

Inside the clearing was something that I could only describe as a cross between a trailer home and an old time entertainer's stall that seemed like it has seen better days. As we got closer, the Crusaders went to the front of the door and then Applebloom knocked on it. After a few second, the door opened, and there was Trixie herself, still wearing her hat and cape.

"Who dares interrupt the Great and Powerful Trixie from her magic casting?" She said in a strict but seemingly playful voice. I was worried for a second, before I noticed that the fillies were still smiling at her.

"Hiya, Trixie! Remember you said that you would teach us some magic tricks? Well, we're here to learn." Said Applebloom, huge smiles on all of their faces. Trixie was quiet for a moment, and then she noticed Dinky, and said, "And what is this one called?"

"Hi, I'm Dinky. I decided to join the CMC and to try and get my cutie mark as well." She said in a happy tone. This caused both Trixie and I to chuckle, and then she said, "Well, do you girls think you got what it takes to become star performers?"

"Yes we do!" They all shouted. Trixie laughed again, and said, "Well then, come on into my humble abode, for it must be freezing out here."

"I'll say." I said. Trixie apparently heard me this time, and when she looked up on me, I noticed that her eyes widened and I could have sworn I saw a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Oh, I-I didn't see you there." She said in a quiet tone. I just smiled, saying, "If you don't mind, could we continue this conversation inside, please?"

She then noticed that I was shivering the entire time. "Oh, of course, come in, come in."

We entered her 'mobile home' as Dash would have called it (well, did call it) and the inside didn't seem like it fared any better then the outside, the walls were in poor condition, and there was barely any furniture inside either, only a table, a couple of chairs, and a bed. I looked at the entire place, a sad look in my eyes.

'_This is no way for a pony to live._' We all found our spots, Applebloom and Sweetie sitting in the chairs, Trixie sat on her bed, while the rest of us just got comfortable on the floor.

We were quiet for a few seconds, as we got comfortable, then Trixie said, "So, what brings you here, human?"

I smiled, remembering that Trixie most likely left before she could hear my new name. "It's called Drakalian now, and I came because my newest daughter here wanted to join the CMC on whatever escapade that they were going to do." I said, giving a hug to Dinky, who giggled and hugged me back. Trixie was quiet for a moment, a sad look on her face, before she said, "S-so, you're g-going out with Ditzy?"

I was about to reply, when Applebloom interrupted, saying, "And mah sister!"

"And Fluttershy!" Said Sweetie.

"And Luna!" Shouted Scootaloo.

"And…wait, that's it." Said Dinky, wanting to be a part of it, but then realizing that they already named them all. Well, they did miss one.

"I'm also going out with Lotus, girls." I said, causing an "oh!" from all of them, and then some more giggling. Trixie seemed to brighten up when she heard that I was going out with other mares as well, giving me an idea of what might be happening, though I thought that it could be my imagination.

"Oh, so you decided to start a herd, then?" Asked the magician pony, to which I nodded. She was quiet for a few more seconds, and then she said, "Well, all that aside, what would you girls like to learn from the Great and Powerful Trixie today?"

Overall, it was a pretty unique time with Trixie teaching the CMC and Dinky about all sorts of different magical acts, mostly simple ones, such as card tricks, though they were still enraptured by the entire thing. Sadly, they didn't earn their cutie marks from it by the end of the day, which turned out to be an hour later. Once we were done, we began to say goodbye to Trixie, and as I was about to leave, the azure pony stopped me for a second.

"Um, Drak, is it ok if I call you that?" I nodded, wondering were this was going. "W-well, I've been wondering…well…um…if you want to…w-we could, you know…h-hang out, sometime?"

I smiled, seeing what might be going on here, I think. "Sure, though it might be in a few days, since my schedule is pretty packed right now. Just come on over to the library whenever you have the time, ok?"

She seemed to pause at this, then she said, "Oh, s-so you're living in the library now?" she said, a sad tone in her voice. I raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. After a few more seconds when she didn't respond, I quickly knelt down next to her and wrapped her in a hug. She looked up, startled for a second, before she slowly relaxed into it. We stayed like this for a minute before I spoke again.

"Is there anything you want to say to me?" I asked her, hoping that she would open up to me. She was quiet for a moment, and then she shook her head, saying, "N-no, not right now, anyways."

"Are you sure, I'm here to help if you need it."

"…Well, I'll tell you when I meet you next time, ok?"

I smiled, nodding, saying, "Ok, just don't hold it inside for too long, It can be bad for your health." Trixie giggled at this, and then suddenly, she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me, to have somepony listen to me and help me."

I raised an eyebrow. "What about your parents?"

"They died when I was young, and I had to take care of myself at a young age."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Besides, I like to think that I turned out alright, well…sort of…" At this point, I noticed tears starting to form in her amethyst eyes, so I held her tighter, and she did the same to me. We stayed like this for another few minutes, and then Dinky came back into the room, saying, "Come on, Daddy, let's…" before she quieted down as she saw Trixie and I holding each other tightly. I looked at her and whispered, "Trixie needs comforting." Dinky nodded, and then went back outside for a second, before she came back in with the other fillies. Before we knew it, the fillies surrounded us and gave us a giant group hug.

"We will always be your friends, Trixie. We don't care what you did before, for we know that you already apologized for it, and that you feel bad for doing such things." Said Applebloom, with the others nodding in agreement.

Trixie was quiet for a few seconds, and then she began to giggle a little, saying, "Th-thanks, girls, I just wish that the others would be as understanding as you all are."

I smiled. "Well, I guess I could try to do that."

Trixie looked at me in awe, and then said, "Y-you w-w-would do that for m-me?"

"Of course, besides, I don't like seeing others in pain, physical, or emotional. Trixie was quiet for a moment, and then she once again gave me a kiss on the cheek, though it was a little closer to the mouth then the one before, and nuzzled into my chest and deeper into our hug, saying, "Thank you so, so much."

We stayed like that for another few minutes, and by that time, we decided that we needed to head out. So, with everypony in better spirits, Trixie decided to meet me by the library around tomorrow afternoon, and the CMC, Dinky and I began to leave to head back to our homes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dinky and I entered the library, snow lightly covering us, for the Weather Team decided that it would be snowing tonight. Luckily, we were able to get the CMC back to their houses, with the exception of Scootaloo, who decided to have a sleepover with Applebloom. As we closed the door, both Luna and Twilight entered the main room, smiles on their faces.

"So, how was your day?" Asked Luna. I smiled back, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, saying, "It was pretty fun, we helped the CMC try and get their cutie marks today, but so far they got nothing."

"Oh, well, what did they try doing this time?" Asked Twilight.

"We went to see Trixie, to find out if they had what it took to be star performers."

At the mention of Trixie, Twilight seemed to express a mournful expression. "Oh, Trixie…well…I hope you had fun…"

I was confused for a second, then I asked, "What's wrong, Twi? You and Trixie had a bit of a misunderstanding?"

The purple unicorn gave a sad laugh, saying, "I wish that was all it was, but…well…it's a bit hard to explain."

Before I could ask, however, Ditzy came in, and noticing that Dinky was back, ran up to give her a big hug.

"Hello, Muffin, you have fun with Daddy?" she asked. Dinky giggled, and then said, "Yes we did, Mamma, and he even got Diamond and Silver to stop bullying me and my friends."

Ditzy's eyes widened in surprise, and then she looked at me. "Did you actually stop them from bullying her and the CMC?"

"Well, I just wasn't going to stand their and let them bully, now was I?"

Ditzy was quiet for a moment, and then she carefully placed our daughter back down, and then wrapped me up in a hug, giving me a quick kiss, saying, "I appreciate that so much, Drak. I'm so glad that you did that. It also explains why Diamond and Silver were here earlier."

I smiled back, giving her a quick kiss on the nose. "I'm glad that they did apologize. Maybe they will become good friends with each other." We all smiled, everypony glad that things had gone so well for the day. After a few seconds, however, I remembered that I still had one thing to do before I finished today.

"Hey, girls. I'll be back soon, I promised Lotus during the last party that I would go over to her house and have her massage me."

"Did you ask her out yet?" asked Luna, quizzical looks on all of their faces. I smiled, saying, "Yup, as of a few hours ago, Lotus is now our newest herd mate." All of the mares in the room smiled at this, glad that it went so well. With that said, I gave another kiss to both Luna and Ditzy, as well as a hug to Twilight and a good night kiss to Dinky on the cheek, who giggled with glee, and I left for the spa sister's house.

I got there a few minutes later, wondering how tonight would turn out. I approached the door and gave it a few good knocks. After a few seconds, the door opened, and there stood Aloe.

"Oh, hello Drak. Lotus should be in her room. I was just here to get a few things before things…heated up, as it were."

"Uh…o…k." I said, a blush starting to form on my face. Aloe just giggled at my expression, and then she led me into their duplex.

The building seemed pretty cozy, and just a nice place to live in. Their color scheme matched their coats and mane, one side being primarily blue with some pink, while the other side was pink with some blue. Aloe pointed me the way to Lotus's side of the building, and then she went to go back to her room. I quickly walked to the door, and after taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down; I once again gave it a few knocks.

"Just a minute!" I heard from the other side of the door, and after a few seconds, Lotus opened the door, and my mouth nearly went open from the surprise of what I saw in there.

Her room was nice and cozy, with the same color scheme as before, but she also had some magazines inside with products of all sorts of relaxation tips, some of them were even open. I assumed that she was reading a few before I came in. Placed on a few of the counters were a few scented candles, and when I gave a sniff, I could sense the faint smell of lavender in the air. The room itself looked like something that only a pony of royalty could have received. Lotus noticed my expression and became worried, saying, "Oh, I knew it. I should have done daisy-scented candles instead. Oh damn it, Lotus, why do you have to-"

I quickly interrupted her with a quick kiss on the lips, and when I parted, I said, "Lotus, the lavender is perfect. In fact, this entire scene is set up perfect. I never would have thought that you would go through all of this, just for me."

Lotus blushed a little, a shy smile on her face. "W-well, I kind of wanted our, um…f-first date to go w-well, you know?"

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Wait, you think that this is our first date?"

She quick gained another mournful expression, and began to stutter. "Um, w-w-w-well…I-I-I…I, uh…" I quickly silenced her again with another kiss, saying, "I was just asking, you don't have to be so worried about it, that's my job." This caused her to giggle a little, and in turn she began to relax again. "If you want this to be our first date, then by all means, this shall be our first date."

Lotus gave a slightly bigger smile, and then she gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek, saying, "Th-thanks for understanding, Drak."

"Hey, it's what I do best. At least, that's what I'm told." I said, chuckling. Lotus also giggled at my joke. Once we quieted down a little, we just began to stare into each other's eyes, getting lost in the ocean of green and blue. After a minute of staring, I cleared my throat, breaking our trances, and said, "Well, are you going to massage me first, or should I?"

"Um, if it's all right with you, c-could you massage me, please?" she asked, giving me the puppy eyes. I smiled, saying, "Hey, no need for that, even though it makes you look extremely cute. I have no problem massaging you first."

Lotus smiled at me and blushed, and then she quickly went and lied down on her bed, motioning me to sit right next to her. I placed myself next to her, and said, "So, anywhere in particular that you want me to do?"

"Only a few spots, really." She said, blushing before she went silent. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Ok, were are these spots?"

Lotus was quiet for a little longer, and then she finally said, "W-w-well…I would like my front h-hooves again, as w-well as…um…m-m-my c-cutie m-m-marks…"

I was quiet for a second, absorbing what she said. I chuckled a little, and then said, "Lotus, it's alright to ask me this, I mean, we are in a herd now."

"S-still, I just…I don't know…"

"You're just curious about what it would feel like since watching Celestia during her massage?" I guessed. She nodded slowly. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, saying, "As long as it's with my herd mates, then I have no qualms with it. So, just relax and enjoy the treatment."

She nodded, and I began to work on her massage. I started with her shoulder blades, pressing my thumbs into the muscles, relaxing them. Lotus began to moan as soon as I began, loving the feeling of my hands on her back. I gave myself a small smile, happy with the job so far, and I continued on her shoulders for another five minutes before I moved onto her mid, lower back and spine. I slowly rubbed up and down her back, getting more moans of encouragement from her. After another minute of rubbing her back, I began to use the palm of my hands to slowly but strongly smooth out her spine, which in turn brought out a particularly long moan from Lotus. I continued to bring my palms lower and lower down her back, keeping a constant pressure on her, getting all the tension to leave her body, making her nice and relaxed. I then reached her hips, and grabbing them in another gentle but firm grip, I began to rub her hips from side to side, making her give a few gasps of pleasure. As I worked on her hips, I took a quick look at the blue spa pony to see if her face matched her sounds, and sure enough, she had her head laying to the side, her eyes closed, her mouth open, panting gently, her tongue hanging partially out in satisfaction. I smiled at her expression, for she looked so cute laying there, just relaxing, with not a care in the world but what was happening to her right now. I continued to work on her hips for a little while longer, and then I began to move onto her flank. As I was about to touch her cutie mark, she quickly said, "Um, if it's a-all right w-with you…can you…do that for…last, please?"

I smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, saying, "Of course, Lotus." I continued to massage her flank, being careful of her cutie marks, I then began to work on her hind legs and hooves, one again getting her to moan in pleasure. Once that was done, I moved up to her front, and holding up my hand, said, "If I may?"

Lotus smiled at me, and extended her right hoof first. I carefully took it in my grasp, and began to slowly massage it, letting the feeling last for as long as possible. As soon as I began, she suddenly became putty in my hands, literally melting like the last time I massaged her, except this time it gave her more intense pleasure, for I was trying to make her feel as good as possible, not just relaxing her hooves. I began to work on her left hoof, when she placed her right hoof onto my chest, giving me a lewd smile, saying in a soft whisper, "I think that's good enough, now it's your turn."

I gave a little smile myself, and then I realized, "W-wait, w-what about your cutie marks?"

Still giving her smile, she quickly got on top of me, making me remove my hoodie in the process. Once she was on top of me, she brought both of her hooves to one of my hands, and carefully placed it on top of her cutie mark.

She then bent down so her face was right next to mine. "I think you can do a good enough job like this, hmm?" she said, breathing into my ear. I just simple nodded, placing my other hand on her other cutie mark, and began to slowly caress her pink lotuses. She immediately gasped from the sudden pleasure that her body received, and still keeping up her sexy smile, she brought her hooves to my shorts, saying, "This time, I really **do** insist on you taking your clothes off, and I will not take no for an answer." Before I could say anything, she quickly pulled down my shorts and boxers in one go, not even getting them ripped in the process. I was surprised for a second, and then my lust came back into gear, and I began to massage her cutie marks with a little more force, causing her to groan some more as she began to slowly gyrate her marehood onto my cock, which was already hard from her acting sexily.

I groaned as I felt some of the pressure being relieved from my crotch, but I still had the aching feeling of just wanting to sheath her to the hilt, but I kept myself back, knowing that neither of us wanted to finish this too soon. I continued to massage her cutie marks as she dry humped my dick, getting it moist with her arousal, and she then slid slowly over my body, until both of our chest were touching each other, both of us once again staring into each other's eyes. We stared into each other's eyes for a while, and then she said, in a husky whisper, "Now, get ready for your massage."

She then gently placed her lips onto my own, and I slowly kissed her back, both of us beginning to moan from the steady stimulation that we were getting. I then felt her place her hooves delicately onto my shoulder, and soon, I could feel her massaging all of the tension that was in them, causing me to moan even more into our kiss. I was about to push my tongue into her mouth, but she beat me to it, sliding it in my mouth as we kissed, our tongues massaging the other like how she was massaging me. I decided to step it up again, and I gave her petite rump a slight squeeze, causing her to give a small squeal in surprise into our kiss. We stayed like this for another five minutes, both of us simply kissing each other, while she massaged my shoulders and arms, as well as humping my cock, and I was just massaging her cutie mark with one hand, while my other hand was giving slight squeezes to her plot. Then, Lotus stopped her humping, and she slowly raised herself up on me, the tip of my erection just parting her lower lips. She slowly broke our kiss, and gave me a look of lust, with for some reason, a little nervousness. Worried, I asked, "You ok?"

She was quiet for a moment, and then she said, "I'm j-just a l-little nervous. T-this is m-my first time, so…"

I gave her another kiss on the lips, and when we parted, I said, "Just take your time."

Lotus nodded, and then, slowly, she began to lower herself onto my shaft, both of us moaning as she brought it in deeper and deeper. Once the head was inside, I expected to feel her hymen, but instead, it just kept going, and Lotus kept on moaning in pleasure, until both of our hips touched, and I was fully inside of her. She felt amazing, her wet folds caressing my member like her hooves were caressing me, causing me to grit my teeth in order not to blow too soon. She saw my expression, and giggled, saying, "I'm glad you're enjoying it. You're not so bad yourself."

I smiled at her, then I asked, "I th-th-thought you s-said th-that you w-were a v-virgin?"

She gave a sheepish smile, saying, "W-well, I did u-use some, um…t-toys before to uh, see how it felt when I was younger, so…" she quieted down, unable to finish her sentence, though she said enough that she didn't need to. I smiled at her, giving her another kiss on the cheek, and said, "Thanks for telling me, I was just curious, is all. Still, you can start when you're ready."

She nodded, and then she slowly moved her hips up, causing us to both gasp at the feeling. Once she had about half of it out of her, she then began to bring her hips down, causing us to gasp again at the feeling. Soon, she was bouncing on top of me, giving a small moan every time I entered her. I then began to thrust my hips in tandem with her, getting more moans out of the both of us. I could feel her pussy clenching on my member in a rhythmic fashion, massaging my most sensitive tool, making it throb as I continued to piston her love cavern, groaning the whole time. We kept on thrusting at each other, and then I began to feel the signs of my orgasm approaching. Apparently, she could feel it coming too, and she quickly got off of me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, until I noticed that she simply wanted to move into a different position. She quickly laid down on her back, spreading her rear legs apart, giving me a clear view of her wet pussy, saying, "Please, Drak, please buck me like there's no tomorrow."

I chuckled, getting above her, saying, "How can I say no to such a beautiful face." She giggled at my response, and then, I quickly thrust my rod deep into her again, making us both gasp as we began to continue our love making in earnest. As I rammed my pole deep into her, I could feel her adjusting her hips slightly, making it easier to move into her. I grunted my appreciation to it, and began to move faster, making her give squeals of joy as I continued to buck her like there was indeed no tomorrow. It felt so good, my dick just piercing her most precious of places, giving us a feeling of nirvana and utmost pleasure. I could hear her nearly shouting in lust due to the pure pleasure that she was receiving through her marehood and to her brain, my cock just barely hitting her cervix every time I thrust inside her, plunging to her very depths. I soon began to once again feel my orgasm approaching, and I said, "I-I'm g-g-going t-to…c-cum."

"W-wait! I w-want you to…c-cum inside m-my mouth! I want to taste your delicious sperm as it flows from your cock and into my throat!" Said Lotus, tears of joy showing in her eyes. I again grunted my acknowledgment to her request, and after a few more pumps, I quickly exited out of her, and crawled up to her face, where she quickly took it in her mouth and began to suck on it, her tongue getting at all of the right spots, gently massaging the most sensitive spots on my dick. I groaned and began to slowly thrust into her mouth as my orgasm quickly approached. Finally, after another thirty second of her sucking on me none stop, I gave a small gasp as I felt myself being rocked by one of the most incredible orgasms ever, shooting load after load into her mouth. I could feel her tongue dance all around my cock, getting as much of my cum as possible, groaning as she did so, further massaging my rod, which in turn caused me to pour out more. Lotus began to drink it up, and all I could do was slowly pet her mane, just taking deep breathes from the incredible orgasm that I just had.

She began to clean my cock, sucking on it gently, while I moaned my thanks to her. Eventually, she took it out of her mouth, and began to give me a slow hoof job, keeping my dick erect. "Now that I pleasured you, I need you to help finish me off." Said Lotus, her lewd expression still on her face.

"Well, anything in…particular…that you…want?" I asked in between pants. I was tired from the fucking and the blowjob that she just gave me, but I still wanted her to enjoy herself as well, and that meant that she also had to orgasm by the end of it all.

Carefully, she got out from under me, and turning around, she raised her plot up into the air, giving it an enticing shake, which made my cock throb harder from the sight of it. "I want you to put it in my plot hole, and I want you to rut me as if I was a bitch in heat."

I raised an eyebrow, surprised that she could be so…slutty. "I didn't know that you were like this in bed?"

Lotus gave a shy smile. "Well, I'm normally not, I kind of just wanted to try something. It's…it's not t-too much, r-right?"

I approached her from behind, giving her a hug, saying, "Not at all, it was just surprising is all." I then brought my hand down to aim my manhood into her tail hole, and rubbed it against her exit hole, causing her to gasp from the feel of it.

"I s-still w-want it, though, s-s-so please, j-just put it in!" she said, practically begging me. I gave a small smile, and then I began to gently place it into her ass, making us both gasp at the tightness of it. I gave us a few seconds to get used to the feeling, and then I slowly began to pump her rear, getting our pleasure to slowly come back. Lotus soon began to moan in pleasure, the constant pounding of her plot hole making her feel light headed, my dick massaging her rear passage with ease, which in turn made me sigh in satisfaction, glad that I was doing such a good job. I decided to move even faster, making her petite rump shake ever so slightly as it made contact with my hips. Soon, She began to scream in ecstasy, her ass clenching tightly on my dick, nearly cutting off the blood flow to it. I groaned as I began to move even faster, pumping her petite plot hole with sweet satisfaction, loving the sound of her giving small squeaks every time I entered her. I hugged her tightly as I began to move even faster, rubbing her stomach and holding her up as I felt her front legs give way, unable to hold her from the shear amount of pleasure that she was experiencing. I smiled and began to give her lots of small kisses on her neck, making her moan some more, and I also brought my hand down to rub her teats, gently pinching her nipples, while my other hand slid from her stomach, past her teats and began to rub her marehood, my middle and ring fingers getting in between her petals. I began to feel my climax once again approaching, and I said, "I'm going to…c-cum a-again."

"I want it in my ass, please, spurt your wonderful seed into my ass!" Lotus shouted. I was once again a bit shocked by her lewd response, but nevertheless, as I began to go into overdrive, I quickly shoved the two fingers that were massaging her petals deep into her pussy, while my other hand continued to massage her teats and pinch her nipples lightly. Lotus screamed in ecstasy as she finally came, her juices flooding over my fingers and hand, which in turn caused me to come as well, spurting my seed deep into her rectum. We began to pant as our orgasms began to cool down, and ever so gently, I lowered both of us onto the bed, with me still in her plot, too tired to pull out just yet.

As I was about to move to the side, Lotus said, "Please, j-just…lie on my back. I like the…feeling of…somepony on me." I smiled and gave her a kiss; my arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Of course, my beautiful lotus. Would you like me to pull out as well?"

Lotus hesitated, and then nodded, saying, "I-if you c-could p-put it…b-back into m-my…m-marehood, I would…like that…please."

I smiled again, giving her another kiss on the cheek, and said, "I'll do it for now, but I do have to get going soon, so-"

"At least…wait until…I fall…asleep…please?" she begged. I was quiet for a while, and then I slowly nodded, saying, "I can do that."

She nodded her thanks, and I slowly pulled my cock out of her ass and placed it back into her pussy, making her moan slightly. I then gently placed myself on her like she wanted me to, and gently, I began to give her small kisses on the back of her neck, trying to get her to sleep faster. I could hear Lotus beginning to breath deeper, and soon, I could hear her snoring in satisfaction, a big smile on her face. I smiled myself, and gave her one final kiss on the cheek before I pulled out of her marehood, getting a slight moan from her as she slept. I carefully lifted myself off of her, and placed the blanket over her still form, smiling at the beautiful pony under the bed sheets. I then began to get myself dressed, and as I left the room, I quietly closed the door behind me, and then began to slowly leave the building.

"So, you have fun?" I jumped a little at the sudden voice, and turned around to see a smug looking Aloe. I gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of my head with my hand, and said, "You could say that…."

Aloe was quiet for a moment, and then she said, in a serious tone, "I just came out to tell you something. If you, in any way at all, treat her poorly, you will be hearing from me, for she has had a long case of bad relationships before we came here to Equestria. In fact, it was one of the reasons that we left our country in the first place, to escape her latest ex, which was an abusive prick. So just promise me, that you will do everything that you could to make her happy."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, and then I spoke, saying, "I'll do one better. I promise that for as long as she is in our herd, she will be one of the happiest mares in Equestria, and-" Aloe placed a hoof on my mouth, giggling slightly. I once again raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what was so funny.

Once Aloe quieted down a bit, she said, "I know that you'll do your best at making her happy. I don't need her to be the happiest mare in Equestria, I just want her to live her life like she should have before we came here, ok?"

I was quiet for a few seconds once she removed her hoof from my mouth, and then I nodded, saying, "I promise that she will have a great life as long as she is in my herd. And so far, I keep my promises, and I intend to keep it like that."

Aloe was quiet for a few seconds, and then she nodded. Suddenly, she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, making me blink in surprise.

"I trust you, and so does my sister, so you better keep that promise mister." She said, giggling slightly. Her giggling caused me to chuckle, and with that, Aloe helped me to the door, and waved me off as I left, waving good-bye to her as I went to join my other marefriends at the library.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally reached the library, Luna's moon already high in the sky. I stopped before I entered to take a good gander at the night sky, marveling at the beauty that Luna did with it. I stood there for a good few minutes before I heard a familiar voice.

"Enjoying my work, Drak?" Asked Luna, walking up from the library entrance. I nodded, saying, "Remember when I said that the night sky here was twice as good as the night sky were I came from?" She nodded. "Well, I take it back, for the night sky here is ten times better, not twice."

Luna blushed at my complement. "I'm glad that somepony actually does enjoy my night, and I'm even happier that I'm part of said pony's herd as well."

I looked back at Luna and smiled at her, bringing her into a hug. We stood there for what felt like hours, just staring up at the night sky, enjoying the simple contact of each other.

"You know, you two are going to catch a cold if you guys stay outside any longer." We turned around and saw Ditzy standing in the doorway, a smug look on her face. Luna and I gave slight blushes as we entered back into the library.

"Anyways, Twilight is asleep right now, as well as Dinky. We also decided that…um…t-that I'll b-be s-s-sleeping with you f-first." I was silent for a moment, noticing that she still seemed scared, and asked, "Are you sure that you're ok with this, Ditzy?"

Ditzy nodded, and said with a new confidence in her voice, "I'm sure of it, Drak. Now come on, it's time to go to sleep." And with that, she suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the room that we were going to sleep in. I looked at Luna, and noticed that she was trying to hold in her laughter from the scene that was unfolding in front of her: Ditzy with an eager face, while my face was completely blank with confusion, not knowing what to do.

Soon, we entered the room. There was a nice sized bed in it, and it even had a small bookshelf as well, reminding me to read some books later on. I began to take my hoodie and shorts off, when I felt the sensation of being watched again. I turned around, and saw that Ditzy was staring intently at my body. I chuckled slightly, and began to flex my muscles like the time I was with Luna, saying, "You like what you see?"

Instead of blushing and turning away like I thought she might, however, she walked up to me and quickly placed her hooves on my shoulders, giving me a long and passionate kiss. I was surprised for a second, and then I regained my senses, and began to kiss her back with an equal amount of passion. After a few minutes of kissing, we parted, and I looked into Ditzy's beautiful unfocused eyes, and saw her love practically flowing out of her golden pools.

"I love what I see." She whispered, her eyes half lidded in lust. I smiled back at her, and went for another kiss, when suddenly, she yawned, making me realize that she was probably tired now.

"How about we just go to bed right now, we have a big day ahead of us." Ditzy nodded tiredly, and with that, we began to get under the covers of the bed. As we were getting comfortable, I asked her, "So, you going to do anything tomorrow?"

"Not really. I tried to look for a new job today, but with Heartwarming Eve coming up so soon, no pony is really hiring right now." She said, gaining a mournful expression. "This really disappoints me, since there was this necklace that I really wanted, and I was hoping to buy it this year, but since we lost our home, I barely had enough bits to get enough food for us before you guys came along."

I frowned at this, and once we were comfortable, I quickly pulled her into a deep hug, and Ditzy nuzzled back into it, placing her head onto my chest and sighing in contentment. We were quiet for a few minutes, with me just slowly brushing her mane, making her hum with happiness, and then something that she said clicked in my head, and I asked, "Wait, what's Heartwarming Eve?"

"Oh, right, this would be your first holiday. It's a day when everypony celebrates the time when the three tribes, the Earth ponies, the Pegasai ponies, and the unicorn ponies, finally got together to live in peace and harmony, and it was also when Celestia and Luna first came into power. We all sing carols and buy gifts for each other, as well as decorate the town and some trees. I was going to buy Dinky something this year, but…well, you know."

I was quiet for a moment, and then I asked, "How about if you, me and Dinky head out to the market to see what we could buy tomorrow morning, right after my job tomorrow. You guys could join me and Cheerilee at breakfast."

Ditzy gave me a quizzical look. "You met Dinky's teacher? When did you meet her?"

"Well, she kind of saw what I did with Diamond and Silver, and she wanted to know how I did that so easily, so I told her that I would tell her over breakfast tomorrow. I did forget to ask her where we were going to meet, though."

"Well, I think she usually goes to Sugarcube Corner. That's where most ponies go for their breakfast."

I nodded my thanks, giving a kiss on her forehead, saying, "Thanks for the help, my angel."

She blushed, and then said, "A-am I r-really y-your angel?"

"Of course, for only an angel could possible have such beautiful eyes such as yours, no matter what anypony else says."

She blushed again, and then gave me a light kiss on the lips. She held it there, as I began to kiss her back, making her hum with pleasure and happiness. After a minute of kissing, she separated and I asked, "So, will you join us?"

Ditzy nodded, and said, "I would love to join you two, and Dinky would love to join you as well."

I smiled, and we began to kiss again with a little more force, our tongues slowly rubbing against each other. Soon, we could feel the warm felling of sleep taking over us, and slowly, we began to succumb to the sweet embrace of the dream world.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I was dreaming that I was flying around, not a care in the world. Below me was what seemed like the Everfree Forest, with the snow covering all of the trees. As I flew, I came across a clearing, and I saw something that seemed familiar to me, buried under the snow, but before I could get a closer look, a sudden wind brought me to a halt, and I began to plummet to the ground. As the ground got closer, I quickly closed my eyes, bracing for impact, which came as a large 'thump!'

I opened my eyes, and noticed that I was back at the library, and that I somehow fell out of the bed. I looked at the clock, and noticed that it was about five thirty in the morning. As I went to get up, I noticed that Ditzy wasn't in the bed anymore. I thought that she might have gotten up early, but I then heard a noise coming from somewhere in the library. I got up and, putting on my hoodie and shorts, I began to go search for the source of the noise. As it got louder, I noticed that the noise was coming from the bathroom. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. Immediately, I heard Ditzy's voice from inside.

"O-o-occupied." She said, before I heard the same noise coming from the bathroom again, and this time, I knew what it was.

For some reason, Ditzy was throwing up inside the bathroom.

I quickly checked to see if the door was locked, and thankfully, it wasn't, so I quickly opened the door, and the sight inside nearly broke my heart.

Inside, Ditzy was sitting on the floor, her head practically inside the toilet bowl, and I could hear the sound of her violently vomiting into the toilet. Once she calmed down a little, she noticed that somepony else was in the room with her, and she weakly looked up and saw me, and she said, "I…I s-said that…t-the r-r-room was…" before she suddenly started to puke again.

I looked around for something that could help her, and thankfully, I found a washcloth, and I quickly soaked it in cool water and placed it on her forehead. As I placed it on her head, I noticed that she had a fever running, and it got me even more worried then before. I stoked her mane and said soothing words to try and make her feel better faster, but she still went on puking. Eventually, after a good couple of minutes, she seemed to have calmed down enough to look up slightly, and slowly nodded her thanks to me. I gave a small frown, and asked her, "You ok, Ditzy?"

She took a few deep breaths before responding. "No…I feel…r-really…s-s-sick…m-my stomach h-hurts…as w-w-well a-as…m-my throat…"

"We need to take you to the hospital." I said, worried for her health. She nodded, saying, "O…k…"

I quickly cleaned her up, and once I finished, I picked her up with both of my arms, and began to carry her out of the library and to the hospital. Thankfully, I saw the hospital building a while ago, so I knew where it was. It only took a couple of minutes to reach there, and once we got there, Ditzy had already fallen asleep again.

I entered the building, shoving the door open with my shoulder. Inside, there was a reception counter, and behind it, was an orange unicorn pony dressed in what seemed to be a nurse outfit. She seemed to be busy with something, so she didn't seem to notice me. I quickly fixed this problem by walking up to her and ringing the little bell on the counter.

"May I h-" she began to say, and then she stopped in mid sentence, her mouth hanging open at the sight of me carrying Ditzy. Before she could say anything, I quickly said, "I need a doctor, now! Ditzy was just throwing up earlier, and she is running a high fever."

The nurse then reacted with almost no hesitation, upon hearing of a sick pony, and she pressed a small button next to a mike, and said, "Nurse Redheart, please come to the front office."

I waited there for what felt like forever, giving quick looks to Ditzy, who was still in my arms. Her face seemed to have paled slightly, and all it did was get me more worried. Eventually, another nurse came in, this one was a white Earth pony with a light pink mane and tail, her cutie mark was a red cross, and her mane seemed to be in a bun.

"Quick, follow me." Said the white pony, and I followed her without hesitation. Soon, we reached a room with a small hospital bed inside, and she motioned me to place Ditzy on the bed then made me leave the room, closing the door behind me. With nothing better to do, I just began to pace in front of the door, worried about the grey Pegasus.

After what felt like hours, but was most likely thirty minutes, the white pony stepped back out, closing the door behind her again. ""Well, is she going to be ok? I quickly asked, concern in my voice.

The white pony smiled, saying, "She should be fine, it's just a twenty four hour bug. It has been going around for some time, and she should be ok by tomorrow. I do suggest that she stays here for the night, though, for she seems to be malnourished. Do you know what could have caused this?"

I began to explain what happened to her, how she lost her home, and that we brought her in. The nurse was quiet for a second, and then she said, "Hmm, I think that she might have caught it during the time that she was living on the streets. That's my theory anyway. Still, she should be fine by tomorrow, but like I said, we will need to keep her here to monitor her health for the time being."

I nodded my understanding. We were quiet for a while, and then the nurse broke the silence. "So, how close are you with her?"

"Well, she's my marefriend, or at least, one of them. It's funny, cause were I came from, we normally have one special someone, or somepony in your case, not multiple, so I'm still trying to get used to the whole thing of dating multiple ponies at once."

The nurse was quiet again, and then she said, "well, don't worry, Mister Drakalian. She will be better before you know it."

I nodded my thanks, and then asked, "Can I see her?"

"She's still sleeping right now, so I suggest that you let her be for the time being."

I nodded, and began to leave. Before I left, though, something that the nurse said finally hit me.

"Wait a sec. How do you know my name?"

She smiled. "Well, it's not that hard to know who the only human in Equestria is called. Word does get around, you know."

"Well, may I ask your name, at least?"

"Of course, my name is Redheart. It was a pleasure to meet you, and I'll let you know of any changes that happen."

Once again, I nodded my thanks, and then left the hospital. I decided to go and head for the library, since everypony is probably awake by now, and they might be worrying about where Ditzy and I were.

As I entered the door, I saw that everypony was already having breakfast, along with Spike, who for some reason I didn't see yesterday. Shrugging it off, I closed the door behind me, and prepared myself for the bombardment of questions that they were inevitably going to ask.

Luna was the first one, giving me a worried look on her face. "What happened, Drak? Me and Twilight tried to wake you and Ditzy up, but when we opened the door to your room, you guys were gone."

I sighed, and began to explain what happened. After a few minutes of explaining, everypony had a saddened expression on their faces. Dinky herself seemed like she was on the verge of tears.

"I-is M-Mamma g-g-gonna be ok?" She asked, giving a few sniffles. I quickly picked her up and gave her a hug, as well as a kiss on the cheek, saying, "Don't worry, Muffin, Mamma's going to be just fine. Nurse Redheart told me herself, and she said that she would contact us if anything came up. In the mean time, I should probably take you to school once you finished your breakfast."

Surprisingly, Dinky shook her head, saying, "There is no school today, with Heartwarming Eve coming so soon, Miss Cheerilee gave us the last few days off until the actually holiday, so we could help our families with the decorations, as well as getting gifts for one another."

I raised an eyebrow, and then looked at the other two ponies for confirmation, and they nodded. I was quiet for a while, thinking on what we could do. Finally, I said, "Well, in that case, you are going to have to hang out with me for the entire day."

Dinky suddenly hugged me in a tight grip. "Yay! I get to hang out with Daddy!" I smiled, and just hugged her back tighter before I had to put her down.

"So, Drak, you want anything to eat?" Asked, Twilight. I shook my head, saying, "No thanks, I was going to go to Sugarcube Corner to get some breakfast again, since I did promise that I would talk to Cheerilee during breakfast." The purple unicorn nodded her understand, and with Dinky in tow, I began to head on out.

Before we could leave, though, both Luna and Twilight stopped me. Before I could ask them why, their horns began to glow, and in floated a couple bags of clothing. I smiled, realizing that Rarity must have dropped them off yesterday when I was at Lotus's, and the girls just placed it to the side until today.

"I suggest that you wear something a little more warmer, otherwise you might join Ditzy in the hospital as well." Said Luna, a grin on her face. I chuckled at her joke, and then took out one of the shirts, a red t-shirt, and removed my hoodie before I put the t-shirt on. I then placed the hoodie back on, and took one of the pairs of pants as well. I then said, "If you don't mind…" to the mares in the room (and Spike), and smiling, they all turned around, with the exception of Luna, who still had a grin on her face. I just rolled my eyes and took my shorts off, with the purple Alicorn staring intently at me. I then put on my new pants, and said, "Enjoy the show, Luna?"

Luna just continued to grin, and she then placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, saying, "We did enjoy thou'st show."

I smiled, unable to stay upset for something as trivial as this, and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. "Well, glad you did." I whispered into her ear.

With that all taken care of, I took my bag of bits and placed it on my pants. I then motioned for Dinky to come with me, and together, we headed out of the library.

As we walked, I decided to try and have a talk with Dinky to see what she might want to do, as well as what she had planned for the holiday. "So, Dinky, you have any plans for this holiday?"

Dinky gave a big smile, and she began to explain how she and the CMC were going to go around and help all of the town's folks with decorating Ponyville. I smiled through out the entire conversation, glad that she seemed so happy for the up coming holiday. She then suddenly became quiet, a sad expression coming on her face.

"What's wrong, Muffin? It sounds like you are going to have a blast." I asked her, concern in my voice.

Dinky stayed quiet for a few second, and then she said, "Well, I was going to get Mamma something, but we don't have enough bits for it anymore, so I can't get it for her now." I was quiet for a second, and then said, "Well, It's a good thing that I was going to go to the market after my job today, and since you are going to have to stick with me…" I quieted down, leaving the sentence unfinished. Fortunately, Dinky knew what I meant, and she gained a happy expression again, saying, "You mean that I can buy the gift for Mamma?"

"Yup, and I can give you some of the bits for it as well, so you won't have to worry about the price too much. Just make sure it's not too expensive." I said, hoping to Celestia that it wasn't too expensive.

"Don't worry, Daddy, it isn't that expensive." She said, an innocent look in her eyes. I was just quiet for a moment, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. Not so long after that, we reached Sugarcube Corner, but before we could come in, Pinkie Pie comes zooming out, her tail twitching like crazy.

"Twitchy tail! Twitchy tail!" Shouted Pinkie. I just looked at her, a confused look on my face.

"Ok? So you have a twitchy tail, is that supposed to mean something?"

"Whenever I get a twitchy tail, that means that something is going to fall." Said the pink pony. I then noticed that Dinky was nowhere near me, and before I could start looking for her, I felt a sudden force hit my chest, knocking the wind out of me. I landed in the snow, gasping for air, and I could feel something on top of me. As soon as I could breath normally again, I noticed that it was actually a pony, a cyan one to be exact.

"Oh, flank! I'm so sorry, Drak! You ok?" Asked a worried Rainbow Dash, looking over me. I nodded, and slowly, I lifted her off of me, for she was still on my chest, and placed her down next to me. I got up and checked to see if anything was broken. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be, and everything seemed to be in one piece, more or less. After a thorough search on me, I said, "Well, mind telling me what in Equestria you were doing that could have caused that?"

"Well, I was trying out this trick that I could show the Wonderbolts at the Young Flyers Competition for next year, but I kind of messed it up, as you can tell." Said Dash, a small blush on her face. I nodded, deciding to ask her who these 'Wonderbolts' were at a later date, and said, "Well, at least you didn't do any permanent damage to me."

"Hey, have you had breakfast yet?" Asked Dash. I shook my head. "Well, how about I pay for your breakfast now then, as an apology for using you as a landing cushion. Does that sound fair?"

I was quiet, thinking about Dash's offer. I then nodded, saying, "Sure, I think that would be nice."

With that all taken care of, both Dash and I entered Sugarcube Corner, where we saw both Dinky and Cheerilee sitting next to each other, and somehow, Pinkie was already behind the counter. I just shrugged it off, and went to go join my daughter and her teacher.

As we got our seats, I asked, "So, does that normally happen with Pinkie?"

Dinky nodded. "Yup. She calls it her 'Pinkie Sense', and no pony else seems to understand it either. She has all different sorts of weird twitches and ticks that tell her what might be about to happen." I was quiet for a moment, absorbing the information, trying to figure it out. Dash apparently noticed this, and said, "Don't even try to figure it out, dude, trust me" I nodded, deciding to just put it with the other things that Pinkie does, and said, "Well, I can see how it could be helpful." The other mares began to giggle, and then we began to eat our breakfast that was at the table, since Dinky apparently ordered for us. I was about to question how she could have ordered our food, and then remembered whom it was that worked here, and I just stayed silent. After a couple of minutes, Dash spoke up.

"So, I've been thinking, and I think that you should be my slave tomorrow, since everything should be closed by then, so that you will have the full day with me." I thought about it for a moment, and then said, "Sure, that can work. I don't have anything planned for tomorrow anyways."

Dinky gave me a confused look, and asked, "Why does Daddy need to be your slave, Dash?"

Dash then began to explain about the challenge that I took on her about me sparing against Shining Armor, and she also began to explain how the fight went, Dinky becoming enraptured by the whole story. I chuckled slightly, and then, noticing that Cheerilee wasn't saying anything, I decided to speak to her.

"So, Cheerilee, you have any plans for Heartwarming Eve?" This startled the maroon pony for a second, and then she calmed down, saying, "Well, not really. I'm just going to head out towards Trottingham, to visit some family members."

I nodded, becoming quiet for a little while again, an awkward silence hanging in the air. I then remembered why I invited her to join us to begin with, and asked, "So, you still want to know how I was able to get Diamond to open up so easily?" This got Cheerilee's attention quickly, and she nodded, saying, "Oh, yes please! That is, if it's not a problem with you?"

I shook my head and said, "It's not a problem at all." and began to explain how I can see a person, or pony's, feelings just by staring into their eyes, and I told her that this was how I was able to tell that she had been bullied in her past, since I notice a flash of fear once I mentioned that she was once a 'blank flank'. Cheerilee nodded, intent during my entire conversation, listening to every word that I said. After a while, I noticed that I had to get to work soon, and I quickly finished my breakfast.

"Well, It was nice talking to you, Cheerilee." I said.

"Same here, Drak. I hope that we can do this a little more often." She said, blushing slightly. I nodded in agreement, and said goodbye to Dash as both Dinky and I began to head on out to the spa to begin my job.

Before we left, Dash shouted to us, "Hey, just a heads up, the weather team has a blizzard setting up later today, most likely around eight PM, so you better be inside when it hits."

"Thanks Dash, we'll make sure that we're all inside." I said, thankful that she told me about the upcoming storm. For some reason, the blizzard sounded familiar, but I just brushed it off, and continued walking with Dinky towards the spa.

I got to the spa building and entered. As soon as I entered, I saw that the spa sisters already had everything ready. Lotus was the first to see us enter the room. She walked to great us, a smile on her face.

"Hello there, Drak! And who is this adorable little filly that you brought with you?" Asked Lotus, looking at Dinky with adoring eyes.

"Hi, I'm Dinky, Ditzy's and Drak's daughter!" the little pink filly exclaimed, a huge smile on her face as well. This caused all of us to chuckle a little.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Dinky." Said Aloe, coming to greet us as well. We began to converse in idle chitchat as we waited for the first customer to come in, which, as it turned out, was a few minutes later.

We heard the bell ring, and Aloe went to go and answer it. While the pink spa pony was gone, Lotus asked, "Just out of curiosity, why is Dinky with you, not that me and my sister mind, of course."

I gained a little frown and explained what happened this morning with Ditzy, and that she is in the hospital right now. As soon as I finished explaining, Lotus gained a mournful expression as well.

"Oh, well I'm so sorry that your mom is in the hospital right now, Dinky, but I'm sure that she will be fine. I remember when I got that bug, it wasn't pleasant, but thankfully, my sister was able to take care of the spa while I was gone, and I was able to get better quickly, as you can see." Said the blue spa pony to Dinky.

Dinky gave a big smile and said, "I know that Mamma is gonna pull through, she's very strong."

"That she is, Muffin, that she is." I said, chuckling slightly, ruffling her mane a little. Before we could say anything else, Aloe walked back in, along with our first customer, who was no other then AJ herself.

I smiled as my country marefriend came into the room, and walked up to her and gave her a big hug. "AJ! It feels like it's been forever!"

"Aw, shucks, sugarcube. It has only been two days." Said AJ, a blush forming on her cheeks. I just smiled, giving her a kiss on her reddening cheeks, and said, "Well, it felt like forever to me."

Suddenly, we were both tackled down by Dinky, who gave us an equally big hug as well. "Hi Applejack, you remember me?"

"Of course ah do, partner. You're Dinky, Ditzy's daughter, and since your mom is in our herd, that makes you mah newest cousin as well." Giggled AJ, giving Dinky a friendly rub on her mane, making the filly giggle.

As we got up from the floor, Dinky said, "Wait, that means that Lotus is my auntie now too!" Before we could do anything, Dinky suddenly runs up and grabs Lotus into another hug, making all of us laugh. Once Dinky and Lotus were done hugging, Aloe cleared her throat and said, "Well, Drak, I think you might know why Applejack is here."

I nodded, turning to face AJ. "I assume you're here for the massage by me, right?"

AJ nodded, and with that, I led her to the closest massaging table, with Dinky following me, while Lotus and Aloe went to the waiting room to wait for other customers. I told AJ to lie down on the table, and then I began her massage, starting with AJ's shoulders first, Dinky watching intently the whole time.

The massage was fairly normal, and it went as well as it should. I decided to avoid touching the cutie marks, since this was a professional area and not private, (as well as Dinky watching us) and once I finished her rear hooves, I asked, "Would you like me to do your forelegs, AJ?"

AJ smiled, lifting her right foreleg first, saying, "Please do, sugarcube."

I smiled and began to work on her foreleg. When I got to her hoof, I hesitated, not sure if I should do her front hooves as well. AJ apparently noticed my hesitation, and said, "It's ok, sugarcube, you can massage mah front hooves as well."

I was about to say something about Dinky being here, when suddenly the pink filly herself spoke up. "Come on, Drak! I want to see what it's like when an Earth pony gets their front hooves massaged."

I turned to face my daughter, wondering if she knew that an Earth pony's front hooves were very sensitive to pleasure, and then, Dinky said, "I already know that their hooves are one way to begin foreplay, but I just want to see what it looks like."

At this, both AJ and I looked at the unicorn filly, surprise on both of our faces. Dinky noticed this, and blushed slightly, saying, "Well, w-we kind of l-learned it in…uh, sexual education. You know…at school." I raised an eyebrow, having it hard to believe that they taught sex ed. at such a young age here, but then realizing that they most likely had a different curriculum here then were I came from, I just shrugged it off, and began to do AJ's front hoof, causing her to gasp in surprise, before she moaned in pleasure, practically melting in my grasp like Lotus did. After a few minutes, I finished with both of AJ's front hooves, and motioning her to get back on the floor, the orange pony took a few steps to see how relaxed she was. After a few test steps, she smiled, and gave me a big kiss on the lips, to which I responded in kind, Dinky giggling at the scene.

When we separated, AJ said, "Thanks for the massage, sugarcube. Also, ah was wondering…well…are you free anytime tomorrow?"

I was quiet for a few seconds, thinking what I had to do tomorrow, and then remembered the promise that I made to Rainbow, and shook my head sadly, saying, "I wish I was, AJ, but I promised Dash that I would give her the reward for the challenge then, so no. Once again, I'm really sorry."

AJ was quiet for a moment, and then she nodded, saying, "Well, ah guess that ah can understand." I smiled, glad that she was ok with this, and gave her a quick peck on the lips, saying, "I might have some time after today, when I finish with my training with Twilight and Luna, so if you want a more 'personal' massage…"

AJ knew exactly what I was hinting at, and she gave me a seductive smile. She leaned in slightly, and whispered into my ear, "I would love that, as long as you're ready for another ride, partner." Her whisper literally sent shivers of anticipation down my spine, and I quickly nodded, causing AJ to giggle slightly, along with Dinky, who I believe had a good guess as to what we were talking about despite not being able to hear what we said.

With that planning done, AJ left the spa building, leaving me to finish my work here with a giggling filly as company, not that I really minded, of course.

* * *

We left once again a few hours later, my bag of bits slightly heaver from the payment that I received today, and headed off towards the market. We saw all sorts of different stores along the way, along with AJ's apple booth, which we did stop by to get some lunch in the form of some apples and apple fritters, which were some of the most delicious apples that I have ever had. We continued to walk as we ate our lunch, and then we reached a stall that had all sorts of different stuffed animals. At this point, Dinky stopped and began to look at the stall with longing. I quickly looked at what she was looking at, and notice that there was a stuffed muffin on display. I chuckled, knowing what she wanted, and said, "You want the stuffed muffin, Dinky?"

Dinky was silent for a moment, and then she said, "Well, kind of. I want to get it for Mamma. I think she would love it as a Heartwarming gift."

I chuckled, nodding myself. "I think so too, Dinky. I think so too." With that, we went up to the stall, and purchased the muffin for 12 bits (thankfully, the stalls here did allow bartering, for it was 20 bits to start with.) We began to walk again. Dinky held onto the muffin like it was a stuffed toy, except it was a stuffed…muffin…anyways, we soon approached a jewelry store, and I remembered what Ditzy and I talked about last night. I asked Dinky, "Hey, you know what the necklace was that Ditzy wanted?"

Dinky nodded. "Yup, she would sometimes take a peek at it in the store, and then sigh unhappy like. Why, are you…oh, you are!" said Dinky, jumping up excitedly. I smiled, and said, "Just don't tell Mamma, ok?" Dinky nodded, making a zipping motion with her hoof across her mouth, and with that, we both walked into the store.

Inside the store, there were loads of different types of jewelry, arranging from hoof rings to necklaces, and even a few tiaras. '_This must be were Diamond got her tiara then._' I went up to the counter and tapped the little bell, and a white Earth pony mare with a curly blue mane comes walking in, her cutie mark is the shape of a diamond ring.

"Hello, my name is Red Ruby, is there anything you are looking for?" she asked in a happy tone. I raised an eyebrow when she said her name, giving another look at her cutie mark. "Red Ruby? I would have thought it was Diamond or…something." I said, trying not to sound too rude.

Ruby giggled at this, and then said, "Don't worry, you're not the only pony who's asked that question. Ponies are always confused when they see my cutie mark, and then I say my name is Red Ruby instead of something like Diamond Ring. So, what do you need?"

I was quiet for a second, and then I said, "Well, I'm looking for something for my special somepony, and-"

"And you're going to give it to her during Heartwarming Eve? Oh, What a romantic thing to do!" She said, swooning a little like Rarity. I once again raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "So, would you like to see our selection?"

"Actually, My daughter, Dinky, already-" I began to say, gesturing to my daughter, and then realizing that she was no longer next to me. I quickly looked around, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her staring intently at a certain object already. Ruby and I walked up to her, and I noticed that it was a necklace, most likely the necklace that Ditzy wants as well. It had a simple silver chain, and the main jewel to it was a good-sized topaz in the shape of a heart, with gold angel wings on the sides of it.

"This is it, Daddy, this is what Mamma really wants!" exclaimed Dinky. I chuckled a little and patted her on the mane, before I said to Ruby, "Well, I think we found the one. So, how much is it?"

Ruby was quiet for a moment, calculating the price, most likely, before she said, "Well, the design of this particular piece is called Angel's Heart, and it is really popular with the mare's at the moment. I believe the price on this particular one is…159 bits."

I gave myself a mental smack at the price, already knowing that I wouldn't have enough for it. I looked at Dinky with a sad look, saying, "Sorry, Muffin, but it looks like I can't get it yet."

"But I want you to get it for Mamma, she would be so happy." Said Dinky, on the verge of tears.

"I know, Dinky, but we can get Ditzy something else this-"

"Wait, did you say Ditzy?" Asked Ruby. I turned to her and nodded. "Yes, why? Do you know her?"

"Well, I knew her when she was the mailmare, and it broke my heart when she was fired. Such a shame, for she was really good at it, even if she did crash every once in a while." At this point, even Dinky was quiet, listening to Ruby talk. "So, wait, Ditzy is the special somepony that you want to give this to?"

"Yup Ditzy's my mamma!" Exclaimed Dinky, puffing her chest proudly. Ruby and I chuckled at that, and then Ruby seemed to remember something, and said, "Wait, I remember you now."

"I'm surprised you didn't already." I said, a grin on my face.

"Well, besides that. I mean I remember seeing you carrying her from the library to the hospital."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I didn't think anypony would be up that early."

"Well, I had some things that needed to be taken care of at the store, so I had to get up pretty early. As I was getting the store ready, I noticed that you were outside, and that you were carrying a grey Pegasus mare to the hospital. I didn't think much of it at the time, but if that was Ditzy, then I'm truly sorry about it, and I hope that she will feel better."

"Yea, I do too. Nurse Redheart said that it's a 24 hour bug, so she should be fine to come back tomorrow."

"Yea! Mamma's stronger then any stupid bug!" Said Dinky, confidence in her voice, which once again made Ruby and I chuckle. We became quiet for a little bit, before Ruby cleared her throat.

"Well, as a get well soon gift, I think I can half the price of the necklace then. How does…74 bits sound?"

I thought about it for a second. While it was defiantly cheaper then the original price, it would still take most of my bits. I then looked at Dinky, and noticed that she was once again giving me the puppy eyes. I chuckled at her, and then, turning towards Ruby, I said, "I think I can do 74 bits."

At this Dinky jumped in the air, shouting, "YAY!" before she landed, shaking with excitement. This made both Ruby and I laugh again at the silly filly, and with that, I purchased the necklace and Ruby placed it in a bag before she gave it to me. As we were walking out, I saw something that caught my eyes. On one of the store mannequins, I saw a white hair band that had a pink lotus on it, and inside was a medium sized pearl in the middle of the flower. As I was looking at it, I heard Ruby say, "Something else catch your eye, sir?"

I nodded, and said, "The hair band looks interesting, but judging by the size of the pearl, I think it might be too expensive for me right now."

"Actually, the pearl itself isn't that expensive, since it's on sale. I would say the whole thing would cost you…27 bits."

I raised my eyebrow (I seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and asked, "How much is it usually worth?"

"45 bits."

I was quiet for a second, and then I nodded, saying, "If it's all right with you, I would like to buy this hair band as well."

"Well, of course, sir, let me just take this and bring it to the counter." Said Ruby, taking the hair band off of the pony mannequin. Dinky noticed that I wasn't following her, and when she saw the hair band, said, "Why are you getting that, Daddy? We already got something for Mamma."

I smiled at her. "I know, but I have other marefriends too, remember?" Dinky made an 'oh' with her mouth, before she started to giggle again, saying, "I know who that's for, now!"

I smiled at my daughter before I gave the bits for the hair band, and now that we were finally done, Dinky and I decided to head on out and back to the library.

As we walked, I began to think to myself about a few things, the biggest thought in my head was what was I going to get for the others? It was easy for me to get one for Ditzy and Lotus, since these seemed to just scream that they were for them. I decided to ask Twilight about what I should get them, and then, I noticed that we were already at the library.

I opened the door, and I could see both Luna and Twilight setting some things up. I smiled, remembering that I was going to start my training today.

"So, Drak, you ready for some magical training?" Asked Twilight, both of them with smiles on their faces. I smiled myself, and then proceeded on taking my hoodie off, since I was inside now. I sat down next to Luna and Twilight, with Dinky sitting to the side, wanting to watch me with my training. We began similar to what Luna and I did on the train, starting with the simple lighting spell and the telekinesis spell, which I was able to do better this time. After a good hour, I was already able to hold the energy in my hands to make a light for a good five minutes, while I began to effortlessly hold onto my bow staff, not quiet getting the hang of holding multiple objects at once for a long period of time. I even lifted Twilight by accident at one point, which brought a bout of laughter from everypony, seeing her flail about in the air for a few seconds before I lost concentration and accidently dropped her to the ground. We continued this for a good while, and I even was able to learn a basic magical bolt for defense purposes, when we suddenly heard a knocking on the door. At this point, the blizzard that Rainbow warned us about had already begun to pick up, and while it didn't snow as much as I expected, it still snowed quiet a bit, as well as being very windy. I went to open the door, and waiting outside was AJ, wearing her scarf. I smiled, and welcomed her into the library. AJ smiled back at me, giving me a kiss as she walked pass.

"So, AJ. What brings you here?" Asked Twilight.

"Well, Drak here promised that ah could have a private massage after his here training, but ah kind of got inpatient, so ah decided to come and see how his training was going." She said, a small blush on her face. I smiled back at her and said, "I don't mind it at all, AJ. You're more then welcome to join me during my training."

"Speaking of training, Daddy, when are you going to teach the Crusaders about karate?" asked Dinky. I was quiet for a second, and then I said, "Well, I think I might start it after Heartwarming Eve, since I do want to take it a bit easy for a while."

"And you haven't already?" Giggled Luna, making us all laugh as well.

Once we calmed down a bit, I decided to show AJ how far I had progressed with my training. After a few minutes of showing off, AJ said, "Wow, ah never saw somepony get that good at magic that quickly, with the exception of Twilight here."

Before we could say anything else, we heard another knock on the door. "Did you see anypony else behind you, AJ?" I asked the orange mare, who just shook her head, saying, "The only pony tha' ah caught was mah sister, for she wanted to go and see that Trixie fellow again, which ah still don't agree with her seeing her at all, but that mare can be stubborn sometimes."

I chuckled as I went to open the door again. "She most likely got it from you." I said, making everypony giggle. I opened the door, and there, shivering from the cold, was Applebloom, wearing only a scarf.

"Ah thought ah told ya ta stay home, Applebloom!" shouted AJ, anger and concern coming out of her eyes. AB, however, ignored her sister, and instead, looked at me. I could see lots of worry in her eyes, and when she spoke, I could hear her shivering from the cold.

"T-T-Trixie is in t-t-t-trouble." Said the yellow filly, her teeth chattering.

"You know ah don't like you going to tha' mare, sis, especially since-" AJ began to say, before I interrupted her.

"I understand that you don't particularly like Trixie, but does that mean that we shouldn't help her?" I asked her. AJ was quiet for a few second, and then she sighed. Defeated, she said, "Ah guess not, sugarcube."

I looked back at AB again and asked, "So, what's wrong with Trixie?"

"H-h-her h-home j-j-just c-c-c-collapsed under a-a-a b-bunch of s-s-snow. A-a-and s-s-she's s-still inside."


End file.
